Fairy Tail: Mirror of Humanity
by Raid-Celestial-spirit
Summary: This story has a lovable mix of action, adventure, humor, and harem as you follow the story's main protagonist, Raid, Crush, Lily, Winter, Elora, Red, Alyn, and Cotton as they take on a dark guild with unbelievable power.
1. Episodes 1-3 of season 1

Fairy Tail: Mirror of humanity

Episode 1

A shadow and a being with black wings stand by a mirror, along with Loki, the leo zodiac. "Are you sure this is what you guys really want to do. Once you touch this thing, you go from most sprits hate you, to all spirits. The mirror of humanity is forbidden" says Loki. The shadow nods, and the black wing for soon after. "Alright. A good place to start should be fairy tail. You guys should check it out. I used to be a member" says Loki. The shadow and blackwing approach the mirror. They both gently place their hands on it, and a light flashes. They disappear. "Good luck" says Loki. A while later the shadow wakes up and looks down to see he has a human body. He screams in suprisment and rushes over to a nearby lake to see himself Hes a slender male, he has grey hair. He's a teenager, no more than 18. His blue eyes stair back at him from the water. "So this is a human body. It's got so many features" says the shadow exitedly. Then he looks over to see a brown haired male, about 16. He's a little shorter than most. The brown haired teen looks at the shadow and narrows it's gaze. "Uh...hello" says the shadow nervously. The brown haired teen charges at the shadow, but he dodges and the punch impacts a nearby rock, shattering it. The shadow has a flashback of the blackwing doing something similar in the celestial world. "Wait is that you blackwing" asks the shadow as the teen readies a punch. The teen stops. "It's me, the shadow" says the shadow. The blackwing stops his punch and looks the shadow over. He then turns red. "Whats the matter" asks the shadow. The blackwing covers his eyes and points down. The shadow looks down to notice he's naked. He turns red and covers himself. "Of course these things don't spawn with clothes" says the shadow. Then a girl walks up the hill. She has blonde hair and shes humming to herself. She stops and looks at the shadow and the blackwing. "Uh...I know what this looks like but I can-" starts the shadow. "Oh my, did you two get robbed" she asks in suprisment. "Uh, yeah. Yeah we did" says the shadow unconvincingly. "Well thats no good. Wait here. I'll bring you back some clothes" she says rushing off. The shadow looks over at the blackwing to see that he has his arms crossed and is doing nothing to hide himself. "Cover yourself you pervert" says the shadow. The blackwing roles his eyes and grabs a leaf from a nearby tree. "I am not over reacting" says the shadow. The blackwing looks at the shadow. "So what? At least in my shadow form you couldn't see anything" said the shadow. The blackwing smirks. "How could you say that. I thought we were friends" says the shadow. The girl returns with some clothes in each hand. The two quickly get changed. The shadow now wears a blue t-shirt, a black sleeveless jacket, black pants, and shoes, and a pair of sunglasses on top his head. The blackwing is now wearing a waiter uniform. "Sorry, its the only thing I could find that could fit you right now. You can get something else later" says the girl. The blackwing smiles. "I think it looks good to pal" says the shadow. "But he didn't say anything" said the girl. "He doesn't have to. I know what he means" says the shadow. "Oh that's so cool. Can you read minds" she asks excitedly. "Is...that common among humans" asks the shadow. "No silly. I've never met anyone who could other than you" she says. "I can't. I just kinda know, right pal" ask the shadow. The blackwing looks at him. "See, he agrees" says the shadow. "Oh yeah, what are your names" the girl asks suddenly. Surprise and fear fills the shadows face. "Names" he ask nervously. "Yep. Mines Lily" says the girl. The shadow looks at the blackwing who shrugs his shoulders. "Wow your a lot of help" says the shadow in a sarcastic tone. Lily waits patiently. "Uh...I'm...Raid...and this is...(has a quick flashback of the blackwing crushing the rock)...Crush!...yes ma'am. Those are our names. Raid and Crush" says the shadow. Crush looks at Raid. "I don't care if you don't like it. I didn't see you coming up with anything" says Raid. Raid realizes he said that out loud and looks at Lily who still fully believes Raid's crappy stories. "Those are odd names, but reeeeeeeeeeally cool" she says exitedly. Raid looks suprised. He has a quick flashback of Loki. "Oh yeah, hey do you know where to find fairy tail" asks Raid. Lily looks exited and grabs Raid and Crush's hands. "Follow me" she says exitedly. She drags them clear to a huge building with a sign on it with a fairy. "Uh, is this it" asks Raid. Lily happily nods. "I'm a member" she says moving her hair to reveal a fairy tail symbol on the back of her neck. "Really that's great, do you think you could get me an audience with your boss" asks Raid. "Maybe, but it'll cost you" she says. "Uh, I've got no money though" says Raid. Lily shakes her head. "I'll get you your audience if you join Fairy Tail" she says. "Why would you want us to join" ask Raid. Lily looks at the ground with a sorrowful look. "This branch of the guild only has 15 members, and we have a reputation of being outcast. The committee told us we need to do something to improve either our numbers or reputation. If we don't, then this branch will get shut down" said Lily. "Wouldn't you guys just merge with the bigger one" ask Raid. Lily puts her hand on the building. "It's not about the name. It's about this building, these people" says Lily. Raid and Crush look at each other. "Look I know we have something to do, but this girl helped us, now we need to do the same. Besides, we need to talk to the boss guy anyways" says Raid. Crush thinks for a moment then nods. "Alright then, consider us joined" says Raid. "Great, let's hurry in and sign you up" Lily says cheerfully as she opens up the doors. As soon as Raid and Crush step in an ice shard flies right past Raid. "Who are you" asks a girl with brown hair. She wore a black hoodie and had a ponytail. "Uh...Hi. I'm Raid and very scared right now" says Raid hiding behind Crush. Crush turns to Raid and looks at him. "Oh yeah, and uh, this is Crush" says Raid. "I sense darkness from the scrawny one" says an older man with long black hair. "Then he must be a dark guild member" says the girl with the ponytail as she prepares another ice attack. "WAIT! These are my new friends, and they want to join Fairy Tail" says Lily. "Your too easily swayed Lily. The last people who joined were dark guild members. Step aside and let Winter handle this" says a guy with shaggy brown hair and a jacket. He also has a red headband around his head. Winter sends three more ice spikes at Raid and Crush, but a wall of ice stops them. Raid and Crush look at each other in confusion. "Have you lost your fairy tail pride? Two members graciously come, and we can't give them the benefit of the doubt" asks a man with a cold smile. "Gerard you know what happened last time" says the guy with the headband. "And what? A few rotten seeds and your ready to give up the whole apple? We should at the very least let Master Warren meet them" says Gerard. The guy nods. Then a man with a bushy white beard and stern look walks out of a room. "I'm sorry for the rude introductions. Fate has not been kind to our little family here lately. I am Master Warren. The girl who tried to attack you is Winter, the impatient boy is Hiroshi, the man with long hair is Nako, the one who saved you skins is Gerard, (He points up at the S class floor), The girl with the cloak is Mari, the one with glasses is Laslow, the one with the blue hair is Mushi, and you've already met Lily" says the man. "She are the rest of your members" asks Raid. Lily looks down. "A few days ago, a few guys can in pretending to want to join. In our dilemma we thought they were miracles and let them join. But in the night they kidnapped two of our other members, Red and Elora. The others are all out doing jobs" says Lily sadly. "Tell you what, we6ll test you two. Fail and deal with the consequences. Succed and earn your place here" says Master Warren. "You must be joking" says Winter. "Your test is to find our missing girls, and bring them back to safety. You'll be watched by two of our own to see if you've got what it takes" says Master Warren. "Oh oh I'll go" says Lily. "Yes, you and Winter will go and see what these two got" says Master Warren. "Why me" asks Winter. "Because, if they can impress you, then they MUST be talented" says Master Warren. Winter sighs. "What can you guys do" ask Winter. "I'm a shadow- a uh, shadow wizard" says Rain nervously. Winter looks at Crush. "What about you" she asks. Crush looks at Raid. "Don't look at me. Your on your own" says Raid. Crush narrows his gaze. "Yeah I know you can't speak, but whats your magic" asks Raid. Winter raises her eye brow. "Uh...its a surprise" says Raid. "Wait, is he the one who can read minds" asks Lily exitedly. "No he can't read minds" says Raid. "That's just what you want me to think because of the surprise isn't it" she asks as though she has it all figured out. "He can't read minds...can he" asks Raid looking at Crush. Crush smirks. "Don't give me the silent treatment. Answer me" says Raid. Winter grabs both Raid and Lily by the ears. "Can we go now" asks Winter. "Yes ma'am" says Raid as he, Crush, Lily and Winter depart. Almost a whole day later they are walking up a grassy hill. "Human...bodies...suck" says Raid as he gasps for air and falls. "Is that seriously all you have in you" ask Winter. He gives her a thumbs up and slams his face to the ground. Winter sighs. "Guess we'll make camp so princess can rest" says Winter as she looks at Crush. Crush sets down the bags on his back and he and Winter put up camp while Lily fans Raid. That night Winter is sitting by the campfire. Lily and Crush are sleeping in sleeping bags a small distance off. Raid walks up behind Winter. "Look I'm sorry for being...me. They call me the ice princess for a reason" says Winter. Raid takes a seat next to her. "Its okay. No need to apologize. I'm just glad you didn't actually hit me" says Raid with a laugh. Winter hangs her head in shame. "Look, I get it. You wasn't sure-" started Raid. "Aren't sure" Winter corrected. "You aren't sure if me ad Crush can be trusted. It's nice that your trying to protect your friends" said Raid. "Winter doesn't respond for a moment. "Don't pretend like you know me" she says without looking at him. Raid rubs the back of his head. "Your right. I don't know you. How about this, well take turns asking each other questions" says Raid. "Why" she asks in a distrustful tone. "It's only in the interest of getting to know each other. We don't have to if you-" started Raid. "Fine, but I get first question" she says. "Go ahead" says Raid. "Where are you from" asks Winter. Raid looks at the fire, but says nothing. "Forget it-"started Winter. "The celestial world" says Raid. Winter looks at him disbelievingly. "Me and Crush agreed not to tell anyone because it would only complicate things, but I can't expect you to trust me if I don't trust you" says Raid. "How does that work" asks Winter. "I believe its my question" says Raid. Winter nods. "Why the ice princess" asks Raid. "It's a nickname It was given because of my affinity for the ice...and my cold heart" she says reluctantly. "I don't think that's true at all. You tried to protect your friends, you apologized to me for attacking and now your taking the chance to get to know me. I don't think those are the actions of a cold hearted person" says Raid. Winter blushes a little. "Back to my question" she says abruptly, tying to change the subject. "The short version is, me and Crush broke several celestial laws to become humans, but it's to save the world" says Raid. "From what" she asks. "My question again" says Raid. Winter nods. "Are you happy in Fairy Tail" asks Raid. "Yes, very much so. My family history is complicated, and I had trouble with people, but Fairy Tail took me in and treated me like family" says Winter, glancing over at Raid as if repeating her question. "It's complicated. But a group of very evil, and very powerful beings are going to attack the celestial world and then the human world" says Raid. "You know you sound crazy right" she says. "Yeah, but I can show you something as a small chunk of proof, but you have to promise not to tell anyone" says Raid. Winter nods. Raid pulls out a pure black celestial key. "Whats that" she asks. "My key. The gate of shadows. In the celestial world, I was little more than a shadow. Now here I'm human" says Raid looking at his hand. "That must make you sad. Your away from home, surrounded by a bunch of this and people you don't know about" says Winter. "Not really. I'm from the dark side of the celestial world. The worst side. Endless darkness, slavery, pain, suffering. It's all there is to the place" says Raid. Winter doesn't say anything. "I realize that this must sound like insanity, but it's the truth. Please don't go spreading it around though. I'd rather not everyone think I were crazy" says Raid with a smile. "The strange thing is I believe you. I don't know why, everything you said sounds crazy. But I feel like you were honest" says Winter. Raid smiles at her. "Don't worry. We'll find your friends" says Raid as he goes to stand up. Winter grabs his leg. "Mind if i ask 1 more question" she asks. "Only if I get to ask one first" says Raid. Winter nods. "What are the other members of Fairy Tail like" asks Raid. Winter smiles. "That's something you'll need to find out yourself" said Winter with a smile. Raid laughs. "Well thats not much of an answer, but I'll take it" says Raid. "Why do you want to join Fairy Tail" asks Winter. "Well it seems like it means a lot, to both you and Lily. Lily helped me when I first arrived in this world. At first, I was only going to join to make it up to her, but after seeing how much it means to both of you, I want to join to keep something that makes people happy around" says Raid. Winter blushes. "Well I'm going to sleep. You should do the same" says Winter quickly walking over to her sleeping bag. Raid looks at the fire. (Inner monologue) "I wonder if all humans are like this. Full of emotions and like to talk. I suppose I'll find out". Raid walks over to his sleeping bag and lays down. He looks at the stars, and smiles. (Inner monologue). "Wow, whatever those dancing lights are, they are pretty. I wonder if they'll be here again tomorrow"...

Episode 2

The next morning everyone wakes up and prepares to set out. "Yay! I'm so exited! I can tell today is going to be another good day" says Lily cheerfully. Raid and Winter both look dead tired. Lily giggles. "You've never been a morning person Winter" says Lily with a giggle. Raid yawns. "Someone turn off the sun so I can get some more sleep" says Raid. Crush shoots him a look. "I know, I know. Early bird gets the worm" says Raid with a sigh. "I take it Raid isn't a morning person either" asks Lily. Crush shakes his head. "Wow, maybe he and her were made for each other" says Lily in a teasing tone. Winters face quickly turns red. Raid looks at Winter. "Oh no! Her face is red! Does that mean she's sick? Oh man, we've gotta have something to take the fever down-" starts Raid as he starts searching through a pack. Winter walks up to Raid and puts her hand on his shoulder. "I'm fine Raid" she says. Raid turns to see her face is no longer red. "Well okay, but I'm keeping an eye on you to make sure you don't collapse" says Raid. Crush shoots Raid a look. "What do you mean I'm dense? What does that even mean" asks Raid. Crush looks away and starts packing up. "Hey don't ignore me mister" says Raid. Crush ignores him, and the group pack up the camp. They began walking. They walked for several hours until they reach a camp full of dark mages. "That's a lot of mages" says Raid. The group ducks behind a nearby rock, and Winter peers over to see Elora and Red in magic restraining collars, and locked in a cage. "That's them" says Winter. "How do we take out that many dark mages" asks Lily. "Your an S class aren't you? Can't you do something" asks Winter. "Not without hurting Red and Elora" says Lily. Then the rock shatters and the group turns around to see all the dark mages are looking right at them. "P-please don't hurt me! I'm not with them! I'll do anything" says Raid as he drops to the ground. Winter, Lily and Crush look surprised. The leader of the dark mages laughs. "Your pathetic! Run away while you can" says the leader. Raid stands up and runs out of sight. (Winters inner monologue). "I should have known. He acted so cool. I thought he was different. That he actually cared, but hes just like my family" Then the leader screams and falls to the ground. Winter looks over to see Raid standing there with 2 magic pistols in his hands. "How'd you-, when'd you-" starts Winter. "I have the ability called shadow walker. It allows for me to move from one shadow to the next, like teleportation" says Raid. "He...he really is cool" said Winter blushing. "Now Crush" yelled Raid. Crush quickly charges forward, throwing a hard punch straight into the nearest dark wizards jaw, knocking him unconscious as he hits the ground. Raid begans using his magic pistols to fire dark magic at the dark mages. "Run away" yells one dark mage. "These guys are monsters" yells another. Once they are gone Raid shoots the lock on the cage and frees Elora and Red. Red looks at Raid and instantly blushes. She feels her heart skip a beat. Crush walks up and breaks the collars off with his bare hands. Elora bows. "I thank you for your assistance in our rescue" she says. Red is simply staring at Raid without saying a word. "Ah, hello" says Raid noticing Red staring. Red turns even more red and winks at Raid. Raid nervously laughs, but is suddenly hit in the back. Everyone looks over to see the dark guild leader standing there with his staff in hand. "Didn't I already take you down" asks Raid rubbing his back. "You merely surprised me fool. Now I'm going to show you my true power. THE POWER OF AN S CLASS WIZARD" says the leader. "Luckily we have our own S class wizard" says Raid looking at Lily. "I can't. My magic is to wild. It would hurt you guys" says Lily. "How about you Red" says Winter. Red shakes her head. "No. My power is too destructive, I would likely hurt you all as well. The disadvantage of being an S class is all your powers become incredibly dangerous" says Red. "Then it's 4 to one. We can take him no prob" says Raid. "That's what you think" says the guy. He Holds his staff towards the ground and a giant monstrous shadow appears. Then he raises the staff and an army of small shadows appear. Finally he draws a line in front of him with the staff and a giant shadow with a shield appears. "Alright Crush get the the big one without the shield" says Raid. Crush charges and punches the shadow but his fist goes right through, then the shadow backhands him backwards. Winter throws some ice spikes at the little shadows, but each one goes right through and doesn't affect them. "Y-your kidding" says Winter. Raid walks into Winters shadow and appears behind the guy. The guy quickly jabs Raid in the stomach with his staff. "Did you honestly think I would fall for the same trick twice" asks the guy. "Yeah. Yeah I kinda did" said Raid grabbing his stomach and falling down. Red looks at her hand. "I-I have to help, but my magic is-" starts Red. "Requip" says Elora. Nothing happens. "Requip" she repeats. Nothing happens. "Our magic hasn't returned" says Elora. Crush charges at the guy but the shield shadow shield bashes Crush causing him to stumble back. Winter throws ice spikes at the guy, but the shield shadow hardens it's shield and blocks them. She then forms an icy wall around herself, Red, Lily, and Elora. The small shadows claw at the ice, slowly breaking it down. "You can't possibly win! I have all the power" says the guy. "I-I might have to...to-" starts Lily as she's trembling. "Hold on Lily" says Raid. Lily looks over at Raid. "Don't do that! Don't you dare betray what you believe and harm your friends! We'll find a way to win, without harming our own" said Raid. Crush nods. "But we can't even touch them" says Elora. Raid smiles. "Oh yes we can" says Raid as he charges at the unshielded shadow. Its goes to hit Raid. "Raid look out" yells Winter, but Raid smiles, and just before impact shoots the spirit, which falls and disappears. "How did you-" starts Winter. "The shadows are mostly untouchable, but they have to solidify their bodies to attack. In otherwords, they can only hit us if we can hit them as well" says Raid. The dark mage smiles, as he spins his staff around and a bull shadow rams straight into Raid's gut with full speed. Raid is thrown back into a nearby wall. "DARLING" yells Red. Everyone looks at Red. "...Darling" asks Winter. "That is not important right now. That man has given us the key to victory. We must strike" says Elora. The dark mage holds up his staff again, and summons more small shadows. Winter and Crush do their best to hold off the little demons, but soon they get surrounded. Raid stands up. "Hes gotta have a weakness" says Raid. He looks the guy over, and sees a black key glowing purple around his side. (Internal monologue) "No...It couldn't be". Raid looks up and sees a bird, then smiles. He charged at the shield shadow firing recklessly. As he gets close, the shield shadow goes to shield bash, but the bird flies over Raid, and he smiles as he disappears. He appears behind the guy who turns around and bashes Raid in the gut again. As Raid is falling, he grabs the key and pulls it from the guys side. All the shadows suddenly disappear. "What do you know...I really did have the "key" to victory" says Raid. The guys appearance suddenly changes, and he becomes a frail elderly man. "What the-" says Winter. "Who the-" says Lily. "Why the-" says Raid. "How the-" says Red. "Wh-who are you people" asks the old man. "The people you were trying to slay moments ago" says Elora. "I-I don't know what your talking about. Wheres my wife" says the old man looking around. Raid looks at the black key. "Where did you get this" asks Raid showing the key. "I found it in an old box" says the old man. Crush narrows his gaze. "All the black keys were taken from this world centuries ago, so thats impossible" says Raid. Winter walks up. "That key-" she starts. Raid clenches his hand around the key tightly. "He doesn't know anything" says Raid turning around. "What do you mean? He was our abductor and attacker-" starts Elora. "Does he really look like an S class dark guild member to you" asks Raid. The old man is trembling in confusion. "Pl-please. Just let me see my wife" says the old man. "I don't sense any magic coming from him" says Lily. "But thats impossible" says Elora. Raid looks at the key again, then breaks it in half. He tosses it aside. "That was your culprit" says Raid. Elora looks at the key for a moment and nods. "As my rescuer I yeild to your judgement" says Elora. "Come on old timer, we'll take you home" says Raid. "My darling is so noble" says Red to herself as she stares at Raid. "I-I live in a nearby village. Thank you kindly young man" says the old man. "Its not purely for your sake. I want to see this box you got this from" says Raid. "Oh sure. My wife and I keep it in an old drawer in my study" says the old man as he starts leading them down a dirt path. "I hope you don't mind the detour" Raid says looking back at everyone. "Helping people always comes first" says Lily in a happy tone. "And finding out about that strange key might shed some light on what exactly happened" says Elora. Winter looks at Raid and Crush, who both look a little disturbed. Then the group starts following the old man. Meanwhile, a man dressed in bulky armor with a beard appears in the human world. "Those black keys won't escape, even if they are humans now" says the guy as he starts walking...

Episode 3

The group follow the old man down the dirt road some more, and Raid starts looking exhausted. "Darling, are you feeling alright" asks Red as she grabs his arm. "Oh yeah, about that. Whats with the darling thing" asks Raid. "Hey don't try to change the subject, if your not alright darling, I can carry you" says Red. "Hes not trying to change the subject. Its a reasonable question Red. You just met him and already your so clingy" says Winter with a hint of jeliousy. Red just smiles. "Ill tell darling someday, but first-" starts Red. "You youngsters are all so full of life. When I was your age i was the same way though. I was just a regular knight, and an arrogant one at that. I had a full head of hair and thought the world belonged to me" says the old man with a chuckle. "What happened" asks Lily. "Martha happened. I met her, and fell in love at first sight. Mind you, she didn't feel the same about the energetic and self righteous fool. I eventually won her over though" says the old man. "Oh, hows that" asks Red, now a little interested. "I was persistent. I brought flowers everyday, presents, all the romantic stuff you youth seem to take for granted. I eventually realized something. I didn't need the world, or my pride, or anything like that. I knew what I wanted was Martha. Once I told her that, she decided to go out with me. We've been together ever since" says the old man. "Thats quite the lovely story" says Elora. "Eh, you'll find thats all we old folk are good for" says the old man as he laughs. Crush suddenly stops and narrows his gaze. "What is it Crush" asks Raid. Crush pushes the old man out of the way as the man in armor jumps from a high rock and lands in the middle of the group with a crash. "Humans, hand over the shadow and blackwing" says the man. Raid and Crush look at each other nervously. The guy narrows his gaze on them. "Where whatever skin you like, it doesn't change what you are. You violated the sacred-" starts the guy. Winter catches on, and throws some ice spikes at the guy, which he easily smakes away. However, it provided the thing to make him stop talking. Winter winks at Raid, who smiles back. Red steps in front of Raid. "I won't let you take my darling away from me" she says. "And I can't just walk away" says the guy. Elora steps forward. "Then I shall duel you. The winner decides the fate of my rescuers" says Elora. The man looks at her. "Fine then, but first we shall exchange names. Its for warriors pride" says the guy. "Elora" says Elora. "Elora what" asks the guy. "M-my last name is not important! I stand before you as my own woman" says Elora. "Very well. I am Alyn" says Alyn. Raid slaps his forehead. "His name was so much cooler than ours" says Raid in disappointment. Crush shoots a look at Raid. "Yes im aware there are bigger problems right now" says Raid. "Fear not darling. He shall not take you" says Red. Raid nervously laughs. "Wait mister, why do you want to take away my new friends" asks Lily. "Because, that is my objective currently" says Alyn. "Requip" says Elora. A sword suddenly appears in her hand. Alyn holds out his hand. "Requip" says Alyn. A giant mace appears in his hand. Elora charges forth and slashes at Alyn, but Alyn easily blocks with his mace. She continuously slashes a flurry of strikes, but they are all easily blocked. "Hey no pressure Elora, but if you don't win I can kiss my ass goodbye" says Raid. Elora grunts. Alyn slams the mace down causing sand to blind Elora, then he smacks her aside with the mace, which she easily recovers from. "You took that attack well" says Alyn. Elora nods, and charges again, this time as she approaches, she kicks her foot out, and holds down the mace while she slashes Alyn. Alyn looks down and sees the blood. "A flesh wound will not take me down. Still, that was excellent technique compared to your previous attacks" says Alyn. "Elora, hold out a little longer. His magic shouldn't have settled yet, so it may give out under too much strain. If that happens the match is yours" says Raid. "Thats a lot of risks to take. Even so, I cannot beat that raw physical strength" says Elora. Elora charges, but Alyn quickly sees her coming and slams her into the stomach with it. She flies back and spits up blood but still manages to stay standing. Alyn slams his club down and more dirt fills Eloras eyes. Alyn slams her again with mace, this time into the rock Alyn jumpee off of. She hears her arm make a cracking noise. "Elora" yells Lily. Elora looks down and notices her right arm is dislocated. "Give up. I have won, and i don't want to harm you farther" says Alyn. "This pain is nothing compared to that of losing a friend" says Elora as she readies another attack. "Elora, face it you've lost" says Winter. Elora shakes her head and speeds over. She quickly kicks off her shoe in Alyns face. "Requip" she says as a sword appears between her toes. She slashes him across the chest with the foot sword, and tries with the one in her arm, but Alyn quickly moves back. Elora stands panting as well as Alyn. Alyn Eloras requips quickly disappear. "Looks like I've-" starts Alyn. Then his club appears. "Its a draw" says Alyn. "Then I suggest you come try again some other time" says Winter. Alyn looks over at Elora whos barely standing, then over at Raid and Crush. "You two don't seem like dangerous criminals" says Alyn. Both Raid and Crush give goofy smiles. "What is your intent" asks Alyn. "Our...intent" asks Raid. Alyn nods. Raid thinks for a moment. "To save the world of course" says Raid. Alyn nods. "Very well. I was told to handle this as I see fit. I will monitor you as you continue are now. However, if anything points to you being evil, I will cut you down. Furthermore, I wish to battle this girl again. Shes quite good" says Alyn. Raid and Crush look at each other nervously. Red gives Alyn a death stare. "Im content with letting you come, but never lay a finger on my darling" she says grabbing Raids arm tightly. "Im not sure who im more afraid of at this point" says Raid with a nervous laugh. Alyn walks over and picks up Elora. "Wh-what are you-" she starts. "Be calm. Your injured, and it would be difficult for you to walk with these injuries" says Alyn. Winter walks over and prys Red off of Raids arm. "The next town isn't far. You can both get healed there, so lets move on" says Winter. The group continue on and soon reach the village. "Uh, alright now what" asks Raid. "We should split up. Alyn and Elora can go get healed. The rest of us can go see that box" says Winter. Everyone nods and they go in two separate directions. The old man leads them to a big building, and he opens the door. An old woman sits alone in a chair, when the door opens her eyes light up. "Regnis" she yells running up and hugging him. "Martha I've missed you" he says hugging her back. "We shouldn't ruin this" says Lily. "This sort of happiness is what I fight for" says Raid. After a few moments, the elderly couple separate. "Who are these guest dear" asks Martha. "This fine young people saved me from an evil key, and helped me get back home. They want to see that old box we've had" says Regnis. "Oh, thank you, and bless you all. You have no idea how much my dear Regnis means to me" says Martha. Red glances over at Raid, but says nothing. "Can I make you kids some food as thanks. Your all terribly thin, yoi need meat on them bones. Especially if you want boys to notices" says Martha winking at the girls. Red and Winter both look at their stomachs, then at Raid. Raid nervously chuckles. "I've got an idea. How about you girls help Martha with the cooking, and the young men can come see the box" says the Regnis. "Yay! I've never cooked before" says Lily. "I suppose a good wife should be able to cook" says Red. "Not really my thing, but I suppose I can help" says Winter. Then all the girls go to the kitchen. The Regnis leads Raid and Crush to the study and pulls out an old box from a drawer. Its simply a brown wood box. "Can I...open it" asks Raid. "Be my guest" says Regnis. Raid opens the box. Its empty on the inside except a symbol on the upper inner side. Its a snake wrapped around a boney scythe. "What does that symbol mean" asks Raid. "I haven't the foggiest. It could be anything really, but if I had to guess, it may be a guild symbol" says Regnis. Raid and Crush nod. "Thank you for allowing me to see this" says Raid. "Oh anytime young man. In fact, if your ever in town again, stop by and visit" says Regnis. He starts leading them back to the kitchen. Meanwhile, Alyn and Elora are walking down the street healed. "That healers magic was quite useful" says Alyn. Elora stares off. "Does something trouble you" asks Alyn. Elora has a flash of her mother and clenches her fist. "Im fine" she says. Alyn stares at her for a moment. "Are you trying to deceive me or yourself" asks Alyn. Elora looks at Alyn. "You fought a good fight. Most would not have faired as good as you did. You impressed me. There is no shame in a draw" says Alyn. "Erza Scarlett would have won" Elora mumbles as she turns away. Lily comes running up. "Oh there you are. We were getting ready to eat. You and Elora need to come fast, or it will get cold" says Lily playfully pulling on Alyns arm. The two nod, and make their way back to the house. The group have dinner, and then set out for an inn. Red walks nearly shoulder to shoulder with Raid. "You seem to be quite attached to the shadow" says Alyn. Red turns to Alyn but doesn't say anything. "Hey bub. "The shadow" has a name. Try using it" says Winter. Alyn turns to Winter. "I am sorry. I suppose I should try adressing the two by name for now. You are Raid and Crush" says Alyn. Raid nods back at Alyn. "I shall remember those names" says Alyn. The group passes an alley, and Raid stops. "Whats the matter. You've been quiet for a while now" asks Winter. "...You guys go on ahead" says Raid. "But-" starts Winter. Crush gently grabs Winters shoulder and nods. The group makes their way on, leaving Raid alone by the alley. He slumps down on the ground and looks at the house across the street. He has a flashback of a cute girl with brown hair waving at him. "Why did it have to be this place" asks Raid looking up at the sky. He sees the stars and a tears role down his cheeks. "I guess fate has a sense of humor" says Raid. Meanwhile the group find and inn and check in. A little while later, Alyn catches Red trying to sneak off. "Are you seeking out Raid" asks Alyn. "I need to know how darling is. I-" starts Red. "Tell me why you are so attached to him" says Alyn. Red stays silent for a while. "When I was a little girl, I used to dream about a hero coming to save me. That hero, was always the same man. Now, many years later, I get kidnapped and the same man from my dreams swoops in and saves the day. I know he and I are fated together. Thats why I saw him in my dreams. Thats why he came to save me. And thats why I'll never let you harm him" says Red. Alyn looks a little surprised. "He will be fine" says Alyn as he walks back in his room. As Raid sits by the alley, a dark figure starts approaching from the shadows...


	2. Episodes 4-6 of season 1

Episode 4

The figure falls to the ground, taking a trashcan with it, making a crash. Raid turns around to see a small black cat with white wings. "Oh crap! Uh, what is this thing" asks Raid picking it up. The cat is badly bruised and scrapped. Raid nods and rushes over to the healers hut. He bangs on the door until the now awoken healer comes. "Look, just let me sleep kid. You don't-" starts the guy. "This thing need help! Its bruised and scrapped, and it passed out" says Raid. The healer looks at the cat. "Is this your cat" asks the guy. "No, I'm not even sure its a cat, just help it" says Raid. The guy holds up his hand, and it starts glowing around the cat. "There, now let a guy sleep" says the guy closing the door. Raid sees a guy bringing in a net full of fish. "Hey can I get a fish for this cat" asks Raid. "Oh, is that your cat" asks the guy. "No. I found it injured, and just got it healed. I imagine it will be hungry when it wakes up though" says Raid. The guy with the fish laughs and tosses Raid a fish. "Keep that good heart kiddo" says the guy as he walks away. Raid gently lays the cat down and wraps its paws around the fish. The cat opens its eyes a little. "You stay safe now" says Raid walking away. Crush, Winter, and Red all wait by the front door. "What are you even doing here?! Im the only one who darling should see when he gets here" says Red. "Stop acting like you own him. Besides, I've known him longer" says Winter. Crush rolls his eyes as the girls look angrily at each other. Alyn walks in the room. So, the shadow is still out" asks Alyn. "Yeah, im worried about my darling. What if hes cold and needs my gentle embrace to keep him warm" asks Red. "Its more likely he'd get mugged. Hes too...nice" says Winter. Raid walks in the front door and Red quickly tackles him to the ground. "Darling! I was so worried about you! Now, I am ready to warm your heart, as well as your bed" she says with a wink. "Not a chance. Im not letting you anywhere near him tonight, or any other" says Winter. Alyn whacks both girls on the head, and helps Raid up. Crush shoots Raid a look. "I was helping a cat thing" says Raid. Crush narrows his gaze. "That's it" says Raid. Crush keeps his gaze on. "Look its personal okay" says Raid. "Darling? There isn't perhaps a woman I need to ki-I mean meet" asks Red in a slightly scary tone. "Woman" asks Raid in confusion. Crush slaps his forehead. "I AM NOT DENSE...why do you keep saying that" asks Raid. Crush just looks away. "Hey don't ignore me" says Raid. "He doesn't have a girlfriend. That includes you" says Winter narrowing her gaze on Red. Red grabs Raid's arm and sticks out her tongue. "Well, its late. We should get to bed" says Alyn. "I call dibs with darling" says Red. "No way I'd let that happen. Raid will bunk with me so I can protect him from your claws" says Winter. "Uh, actually. Id just rather be alone tonight" says Raid as he walks past. Everyone looks at each other in concern. Later that night, Lily knocks on Raids door. "Raid? Are you awake" asks Lily. No answer. "We're all worried about you. You haven't seemed very happy here lately" says Lily. No answer. "I guess your asleep" she says not fully convinced as she walks away. Inside Raid lays staring at the ceiling. He pulls out his key and holds it up. He clenches it in his hand and puts it back in his pocket. The next morning he wakes up to see a guy with black hair sleeping in bed next to him. He quickly jumps out of bed. "Who the heck are you" asks Raid. The guy wakes up and turns to Raid. "Oh. Good morning master" he says with a yawn. "M-master" asks Raid. "Yup yup" says the guy. "Uh, listen. I'm not into guys" says Raid. The guy tilts his head in confusion. "Perhaps if i take a form your more used to" says the guy. He quickly turns into the cat from before. "Y-Your that cat from last night" says Raid. "Yep. Names Cotton. Im an exceed, and your my new best friend" says the cat as he winks and stands up and gives a thumbs up. "Uh...why" asks Raid. "Because, you gave me a delicious fishy, and you helped me get better" says Cotton. Red walks in naked. "Ohhh Darlinnnnng" she says. Raid and Cottons eyes widen. "Like what you see darling? I hope you do. Its all yours" she says. She glances over and sees Cotton. "Awe, and you got us a kitty to share" says Red. Red gets frozen from the neck down. Raid looks over to see Winter looking angry in the doorway. "Master. Do you have two wives" asks Cotton. "M-me Raid's wife" asks Winter in embarrassment. "Never. Id never allow it" says Red. Alyn, Elora, Lily, and Crush walk up. "Why is it always you three" asks Alyn with a sigh. Cotton flies over and lands on Raid's head. "What's that thing" asks Alyn. "Im an exceed" says Cotton. "Its soooo cutttttte" says Lily. "Yep, and im master Raid's new best friend" says Cotton. Utter defeat fills Crush's face as he falls to the ground. "Darling. Im losing feeling. A kiss before I go is all I ask" says Red as she puckers her lips. Alyn walks up and shatters the ice. Raid tosses Red a blanket. "Sure you don't want to look longer darling" asks Red as she presses her breast together and winks. Alyn whacks her atop the head. "We need to get back to the guild hall" says Lily. "Uh, why" asks Raid. "We've just recruited 4 new members, and you all need to get your emblems" says Lily. "Whats an emblem" asks Raid. Red holds out her leg and shows her red Fairy Tail emblem. Winter pulls up her sleeve and shows her blue emblem on her uper arm. "Hey thats that mark Lily showed me" says Raid. "Yep. Everyone in Fairy Tail has one" says Lily. "And i have to get one" asks Raid. "Yep darling. You and the others get to become part of the family" says Red. "It also has a secret ability. Your magic gets a little stronger with an emblem. Thats why most mages join guilds" says Winter. "Plus we must report what has happened to Master Warren" says Elora. "Well, lets get going then" says Raid with a smile. "It looks like he's back to normal today" Winter says to herself with a smile. Red turns to go grab her clothes, and Raid sees a huge burn scar on her back. "Red! Do you need a healer? That looks pretty bad" says Raid in concern. Red turns to him and smiles. "It's alright darling. Im sorry I have such a hideous scar" says Red. "Thats not the issue here! What happened" asks Raid. "I've never seen you without your clothes on. Where is that scar from" asks Winter. Red looks over at Raid. "Ill tell you someday darling. I promise" she says as she walks away. After she gets dressed, the group takes their 2 day journey back to the guild hall. When they walk in, everyone but the guy with the red headband is there. "They actually did it" says Mushi. "Congratulations. You have more than done your part, however Lily and Winter are the determining factors" says Master Warren. "They get an A in my book" says Lily. "At first, I thought I'd never accept these two, but they more than proved themselves to me" says Winter. Master Warren nods. "And who are the cat and other fellow" asks Master Warren. "I am Alyn" says Alyn. "And I'm Cotton" says Cotton. "Are they trustworthy" asks Nako. "I've personally clashed blades with Alyn, and his weapon tells me he is" says Elora. "Very well" says Warren. Gerard comes out with a magical brander. "That looks like it's going to hurt" says Raid. Crush rolls his eyes. "Oh big talk for a little guy" says Raid. Crush walks up. "Where do you wish your brand to be placed" asks Gerard. Crush pulls up his shirt and turns around. Gerard places the brander on Crush's back. Its steams and Crush grits his teeth, but then when it gets pulled away, he has an orange emblem on his back. Crush shoots Raid a look and turns around. "It looks great pal" says Raid. Crush gives a thumbs up. Raid gets his above his right nipple, and it comes out black. Alyn's is brown and on his shoulder. Cotton's is white and on his paw. "Congrats. Your all part of Fairy Tail now" says Lily. (Raid's internal monologue) "We did it Loki. We joined Fairy Tail". "I hate to dispatch you all so soon after you just joined, but I would like you to investigate more. Elora gave me a report on what happened, and we need to know more. Unfortunately, everyone else is needed on a higher priority mission" says Master Warren. Raid nods. "Im ready to take this on" says Raid. (Internal monologue). "I need to find out whats going on with those black keys. It shouldn't be possible". "Do we have any leads" asks Alyn. "Not much. Just a symbol with a snake and a scythe" says Raid. Warren's eyes widen. "That is a problem" he says. "Why" asks Raid. "Thats a dark guild symbol. The Vipers Fang guild" says Warren. "Who are the Vipers Fang guild" asks Raid. "They are a dark guild that recently showed up out of the blue. They only have S class wizards. This mission is too much for you. Sit this one out" says Warren. "But-" starts Raid. "Sit this one out" Warren repeats. Raid looks really bugged by it. Later that night, Raid sneaks out of the guild hall, but is stopped by Alyn. "Where do you think you are going" asks Alyn. "Im going go take on the Vipers Fang guild" says Raid. "And you plan to do this alone" asks Alyn. "I can't involve the others. Its my problem-" starts Raid. "You are part of something bigger now. You need to trust in your allys" says Alyn. "You can't stop me" says Raid. "Stop you? We're going with you" says Alyn. "You can't! You'd-wait, did you just say we" asks Raid. He turns around to see Crush, Lily, Red, Winter, Cotton, and Elora. "Y-you guys" says Raid. "I'm with my darling through thick and thin. No matter the consequence" says Red. "You dumbass. You'd get yourself killed without me" says Winter. "We can't let a good friend fight alone" says Lily. "Im with you all the way master" says Cotton. "You are my savior as well as a friend. You needed only to ask" says Elora. Crush smiles. "We will follow your lead" says Alyn. Raid is left speechless for a moment. "Okay everyone. Let's set off" says Raid as he and the others head off into the night...

Episode 5

Raid and the others finally reach the town where Raid met Cotton. "Alright, so tell me. Whats the game plan" says Alyn. "Uhhhh" says Raid. "You mean to tell me your plan was to just walk in, find the dark guild, and single handedly take on several S class wizards" asks Alyn. Raid nervously laughs. "Why do you want to take them down so bad. Is there some link between you and the guild" asks Elora. "Darling mearly does what he wants" says Red. "Does it have something to do with that key" asks Winter. Raid nods. Red looks back and forth between Winter and Raid. "You aren't hiding something from me, but sharing it with this home wrecking floozy are you darling" asks Red in aggravation. "What" asks Raid in confusion. "I don't mind if darling has his secrets, but if he tells her than that means that this floozy is trying to steal my darling from me" says Red as she looks angrily at Winter. "I-its not like that" says Winter. Alyn holds up his hand to silence the group. "Hey, did you here that those weird guys got Kitsui" asks a nearby guy to another guy. "Kitsui? That lady with the nice rack? Damn, thats a pair of jugs I'd hate to see go" says another guy. "This is serious. Every time those guys take someone they never come back" says the first guy. "Don't be ridiculous. That old timer came back didn't he" asks the second guy. "Yeah, but he says he was saved by some young wizards" says the first guy. "Hes senile. Im sure everyone is fine" says the second guy walking away. "The towns people are ignoring the danger. How unfortunate" says Alyn. "Maybe not. We have a lead now. The woman who was taken, if we get more information on her-" starts Elora. "Then we may be able to find her abductors" says Raid. "We shall split into 4 teams of two and-" starts Alyn. "I call darling" says Red. "No way master is taking me, im his new best friend" says Cotton. "I'll go with Raid so you two can stop arguing" says Winter. "ENOUGH! Raid will go with Crush, I will take Elora, Lily will take Cotton and-" starts Alyn. Winter and Red look at each other with intense eyes. "No way im going with this floozy" says Red. "I definitely don't want to partner with some girl who thinks she can take whatever man she wants without consulting him" says Winter. "Darling and I-" starts Red. "ENOUGH! YOU WILL WORK TOGETHER" says Alyn. Red and Winters eye widen. "Now, shake hands and make up" says Lily in a cheerful tone. Red and Winter turn away from each other. "Alright. Split up, and get searching" says Alyn. The groups go their separate ways. Alyn and Elora go to a bar. The bartender glances their way and scoffs. "You there! May I talk to you" asks Alyn. "Plenty of people in the bar. Go bug someone else" says the bartender. "Please, we simply wish for information about a missing woman by the name of Kitsui" says Alyn. The bartender spits Alyns way. "Go to hell" says the bartender. "Perhaps we can settle this over a drink-" starts Alyn. "I refuse. Get out of here. There's a bar in the next town over" says the bartender. "Please, be reasonable-" starts Alyn. "Allow me to try" says Elora as she walks up to the bartender. "What?! I already told you to-" starts the bartender. Elora grabs him by his shirt collar, pulls him over the bar, slams him on the ground, and slams a sword into the floor, near millimeters away from his privates. "Try again" says Elora in a scary tone. "Y-y-yeah sure. The lady your looking for has been missing for a few days now" says the guy. "Where is she" asks Elora. "I don't know" says the guy. Elora puts her foot on his privates. "Tell me something I want to hear" says Elora. "A-a-alright! Alright! These weird guys showed up from out of town and grabbed her. I was paid by a guy in a hood to keep my mouth shut and keep strangers away! Thays all I know I swear" says the bartender. Elora slams her foot down on his privates. "Thank you for your cooperation. Now, bring me strawberry cake" says Elora. "We...don't...serve…strawberry cake" he says weakly. Elora gives him a death glare. "Oh...of course. Right away" he says in fear. Alyn looks at Elora in terror. Meanwhile, Winter and Red walk and finally Winter stops. "What" asks Red. "What do you like about him" asks Red. "What" asks Red. "Raid. What is I specifically you like about him" asks Winter. "Darling is perfect in every way" says Red matter of factly. "That's a half assed answer if I've ever heard one! You don't love him! You can't even point out on specific thing you like-" starts Winter. Red slaps her hard across the face, leaving a handprint. "Don't ever! Question my love for darling! He's my everything! He's the reason I am alive today! Even before I met darling I knew he was the one! The only! You wanna know what I love about him? I love his smile! I love his courage! I love the way he makes me feel! I even love his naivity! There isn't a single thing about darling I'd ever change" says Red angrily. Winter grabs her face and smiles. "Alright, but...I think I love him too, so I'm not letting you have him easily. And not a word about this to anyone" says Winter. Red pushes her finger against Winters lips, and the two hear talking in the background. "I'm going to kill that guy if I ever see him again" says one of the guys. "Yeah, that grey haired weirdo, and that brown haired guy too. They'll pay for taking our catch" says the other. Red's hand sparks, and a flame appears in her hand. Winter grabs Red's arm. "Let go of me! They threatened my precious darling" says Red. "No! We can get some information out of them if we keep listening" says Winter. Red clenches her fist. "I'll kill him real, slow. Make him suffer" says the first guy. Red's fist turns to flame. "FLAME GODDE-" starts Red. Winter covers Red's mouth, and quickly hides her. "Anyways, I've got to go, I've got "work" to do" says the second guy. "Good luck with that special shipment" says the first guy as they go separate ways. "Look, I'm trusting you to keep your cool. Follow the one that went left. I'll tail the one that went to the right" says Winter. Red nods, and the two follow their respective people. Meanwhile, Raid and Crush are walking down the street. "Help! Someone help me" yells a girl running past. Raid and Crush look at each other and nod. They rush over, and a guy is holding his and around a girls mouth with one hand, and pulling her away with another. "Stop right there" says Raid. Tears roll down the girls face as she struggles. "Try anything and she dies" says the guy as he holds a knife up to her throat. Raid and Crush stop. "That's right! Now, you stay and be good little boys while I take her away" says the guy. All of a sudden, something falls ontop of the guy, knocking him out cold. Raid and Crush look over to see Lily on top of the guy. The girl runs over and grabs onto Crush. "Oh my God. Kitsui was right! I should have listened to her before she-" starts the girl. "Awe Raid! That really hurt! I'm glad I had something soft to break my fall (looks down) Oh God! I'm so sorry! Please be okay" says Lily. The girl turns to Lily and looks suprised. "That was a bad guy Lily, thats not the issue here. My question is, how did you fall out of the sky" asks Raid. "Oh, Cotton was flying with me, but he dropped me when a said I saw you" says Lily rubbing her head. Cotton lands on top of Raid's head. "Heya" says Cotton. The girl starts looking around in confusion. "It's a long story...oh by the way, you mentioned a Kitsui-" starts Raid. "Yes. She was my friend, but she started fighting back against these guys who have been kidnapping people around town. I didn't believe her, and now she's- starts the girl as she starts bawling. Raid give a comforting smile. "Don't worry, we'll find her and save her" says Raid. Crush looks the girl in the eyes and smiles. "Yeah, Crush is right. We've totally got this" says Raid. "Yeah, we're helping too, and so isn't Alyn, and Elora, and Red, and Winter" says Lily. "Wow. You guys are so nice" says the girl. "Nah, it's our pleasure as Fairy Tail wizards" says Lily with a smile. "You better get home and lock your doors" says Cotton. "Right, I wish you all luck" says the girl as she runs off. The guy comes too, and looks up to see Lily still sitting on him. "Get off me" he says angrily. "First we want information, like where exactly Kitsui is" says Raid. The guy remains silent. Raid and Crush look at each other. "...Uh...Tellus Truthus" says Raid as he holds his hand out. "Wh-whats that" asks the guy. "It's a truth telling spell" says Raid. "Really" asks Lily totally believing it. "Uh, yes. Now, you cannot lie to me, you must speak the truth to me…or...bad things will happen" says Raid. "Wh-What kinda bad things" asks the guy, now a little afraid. "Uh…a monster will get you" says Raid. "That's a lie! There are no monsters around here" says the guy. Then a guy goes flying through a nearby wall, and Elora walks out looking scary. "Ah! I didn't lie I swear! Don't let her eat me" says the guy flailing around. Raid shrugs his shoulders. "I might keep her from eating you, if you tell me where to find Kitsui" says Raid. "Alright! Tonight, there's going to be a handoff. We were supposed to hand them the ones we captured for a crap tone of cash" says the guy. "Any chance we can get her before the trade" asks Raid. "I-I guess, but I don't know where they are being kept, I swear" says the guy. Raid sighs. "Well thats a bummer. Where is this handoff supposed to happen" asks Raid. "Outside of town, by two rocks, they'll have a picture of a snake wrapped around a scythe marked on them" says the guy. "Well, your answers were unsatisfactory. You will now be eaten" says Raid. Crush smirks. "No! Please! I don't want to die" says the guy in fear. "Then promise me, by the will of the truth spell that you'll change your ways and help people instead" says Raid. "I swear" says the guy. "Then, be gone with you" says Raid, trying to contain laughter. Lily let's the guy go, and he tosses off his cloak. "I'm off to get a respectable job! I swear it" says the guy as he rushes off. Raid burst out laughing and Crush smiles widely. "I can't believe he fell for that" says Raid. "I can't believe you have a truth spell! Your amazing Raid" says Lily. "I don't-" starts Raid. "But don't worry, I swear I'll always tell you the truth Raid. We're friends" says Lily. "But I don't have-" starts Raid. "It's alright master. We'll keep your secret" says Cotton. "Just listen, I-" starts Raid. Crush smirk and shoots Raid a look. "Don't you start too" says Raid. "We have a location. Now all thats left is to kind Kitsui" says Cotton. Raid smiles. "Yeah, lets go" says Raid happily.

Episode 6

Raid, Crush, Alyn, Cotton, Elora, and Lily hide in the bushes waiting. "I feel bad that we couldn't find Winter and Red. I hope they are okay" says Lily. "We didn't have time to give a thorough search. I'm sure they're fine" says Alyn. Then a group of guys walk out with some people. They all have their wrist tied behind their backs. "Which one is Kitsui" Lily whispers. Raid looks over and sees a woman witb huge boobs. "I think i know" says Raid in a semi embarrassed tone. A man in a black cloak walks out. "Alright pay up" say one of the guys holding the prisoners. "Any of you fellas want to untie me? Under normal circumstances this would be so hot, but, its not as fun when you bring other girls to the party. I get jelious" says Kitsui bouncing her boobs. "You think I'm going to fall for that" asks the guy. Then a slime shoots up from the ground and cracks him right in the nads. "Well there's plan B" she says the other guys all draw weapons. The fairy tail wizards burst from the bushes and easily take them all out. "That was easier than-" starts Cotton. A bunch of guys in cloaks pop out. "Of course they'd lay a trap" says Raid. Then two of the cloaked figures attack their comrads. One with a flaming kick. The other with Ice shards. "Hold on thats-" starts Raid. "I have finally found you my darling" says one as they throw off the cloak to reveal Red. "Alright. Time to kick some ice" says Winter. Crush slaps his forehead. "Yeah. It was pretty bad" says Raid. The cloaked figures look around. They are now evenly matched. 9 to 9. Kitsui slimes 1 one the guys. Red delivers a firery kick to another. Winter ice shards a third. Lily shocks a fourth. Elora slashes a fifth. Cotton wind blades a sixth. Crush decks a seventh. Raid dark blasts an eighth. And Alyn slams the last with a mace. "Damn! None of these guys have black keys" says Raid. "Black keys? Ive seen several people with those" says Kitsui. "Really?! Where" asks Raid. "Well the mayor has one, and ever since he got it, people have been disappearing" sayz Kitsui. Raid clenches his fist. "Then i know what i must do" says Raid as he goes to walk away. "Hold it handsome! Think this through. The mayor has been working in the shadows if he is involved. You're going to need proof" says Kitsui. "Proof? They proof is all around us-" starts Raid. "And what ties do any of these guys have to the mayor? He probably hired them through someone else. And we weren't told what was happening. Ive been working on this. Youll have to be patient" says Kitsui. "Do you know what those keys do to people" asks Raid defensively. Crush puts his hand on Raid's shoulder and shakes his head. Raid sighs. "I know. I know. Thanks. You always know what to say" says Raid. Red rushes up to Raid. "DARLING! I missed you so much! i never want to be apart again" says Red. "We were only separated a few hours" says Raid. "And what a painful few hours those were without my beloved darling" says Red. Alyn whacks her on the head. "So, whats our next move" asks Kitsui. "You go home" says a voice from the trees. The group turns to see Hiroshi walk out. "Uh...Hi Hiroshi. We became Fairy Tail members while you were gone" says Raid nervously. Hiroshi harshly narrows his gaze. "You snuck out of the guild against rules, you took huge risks in exposing yourselves, and on top of that, yoh only narrowly avoided a fight you couldn't handle. Had they sent an actual wizard, you would have been completely defeated" says Hiroshi harshly. "Im not taking it back" says Raid. "Raid" asks Lily. "This is a mission i have to see through! No matter what the odds, or the orders! These people we're and still are in danger, and i refuse to go back and wait for the stronger members of fairy tail to step up" says Raid. Hiroshi gives a small spirit. "There may actually be a fairy tail spirit in there after all. Now Kitsui, come on" says Hiroshi. "Huh? You know Kitsui" asks Lily. "Yeah. Shes a fairy tail transfer. Shes joining our branch family" says Hiroshi. "Yep. Here's my emblem" she says pulling her breast out and showing the fairy tail emblem right above her nipple. Raid, and Crush both turn red. Red covers Raids eyes. "Stay away hussie! Hes mine" says Red. "Oh come on kid. Wouldn't you like some real melons" asks Kitsui posing. "Uh...I...Uh...Dont-" starts Raid. "I bet you wanna feel them don't you? I bet your girlfriend hasn't let you touch hers yet has she" asks Kitsui getting close to Raid. "She-Shes not my girlfriend" says Raid. "Oh, are you into older women then? I have experience, and way bigger breast" says Kitsui. Raid passes out, and Kitsui laughs. "Jeez that kid was so easy" says Kitsui. Alyn whacks her upside the head. "Put your breast back in your shirt" says Alyn. Kitsui puts her breast back in, and as she walks by, she licks Crush's ear. Then Hiroshi and her head off. Winter looks down at her breasts. "Well, its getting late. We'll work on strategy tomorrow" says Alyn. Crush carries Raid back to the inn with the others, and lays him down in a bed. After leaving, Raid wakes up. He hears a knock on the door. "Yeah? Come in" says Raid. "O-ok. Im coming in. Don't freak out K" asks Winter. "Um...okay" says Raid in a confused tone. Winter walks in, but the darkness in the room hides her appearance. "Yeah? What is it" asks Raid. Winter walks over and hops into bed with Raid. Raid quickly realizes shes naked. "W-w-w-winter? Hey! Your clothes" says Alyn. "Shut up. I...Im already nervous okay" asks Winter. "B-b-but why" asks Raid. "Well...I think i like you and stuff okay? Now I know that im not perfect, but...would you ever consider...maybe...being my boyfriend and stuff" asks Winter. Just then the door flies open. "Alright hussie! You thought tying me to bed would keep me away, but i got out! Now get away from my darling" says Raid as shes also naked. "H-hey! Put some clothes on girls" says Raid. "I'm yours darling! Body and Soul! Forever! If...You want to touch me, then you can. Anywhere you want" says Red as she rushes over to the bed and jumps in on Raid's other side. "Wait I-" starts Raid. "Get out of here! We were totes having a moment" says Winter. "Never! I belong to darling and he belongs to me! Theres no room for you here" says Red. "Can i just-" starts Red. "It was totally my moment and you blew it" says Winter. "Of course i did! Hes MY darling" says Red. The two girls look at Raid. "Alright! You have to tell us. Who do you like better" says Winter. Raid simply stands up and walks away. "Did...we make him upset" asks Red sadly. "I guess we shouldn't have pushed him this far. Hes new to this anyways" say Winter. Raid walks down the hallway, and stops. (Flashback) "Awe Raid. How sweet. You brought me an umbrella" says a girl with long brown hair and a cheerful smile. "You should have taken one. The forcast called for it" says Raid. The girl grabs Raid's arm. "Nope. Then i wouldn't have gotten to see you. I know you'll never let anything happen to me" she says playfully. Raid smiles. "As long as i can, ill work hard so i never see you cry" says Raid. (Flashback ends). Red and Winter walk up with sad looks. "I'm...sorry darling. Im a horrible wife" says Red. "Just forget everything i said K? Its no big deal" says Winter as a tear runs down her cheek. Raid pulls them both in and hugs them. "Your both important to me. I honestly wouldn't know what to do if you two weren't bickering all the time, but I could never go out with either of you, knowing it would hurt the other. Besides I-" starts Raid. "Then we'll share. Ill be the wife, you can be the mistress" says Red. "Wait hold on what" asks Raid. "Sure. He'll eventually devorce you because your too clingy and ill marry him" says Winter. "How dare you! I just-" starts Red. The two bicker in the background as Raid smiles. (Raid's inner monologue) "I guess i should have worded that better". Alyn walks up and whacks all 3 of them on the head. "Its 3 am and you're yelling outside my room. Go back to bed, alone ladies" says Alyn. "Yes sir" they both say at once. The two are off to bed. Raid stares up at his ceiling for a bit, when Alyn walks in. Raid glances his way, and goes back tk staring at the ceiling. "So what are your plans? Do you plan to stay in the human world forever" asks Alyn. "I don't have much choice. The mirror can only be used once, remember" asks Raid. "What then? You plan on continuing on, lying to everyone about who you are? WHAT you are? Those girls are completely smitten with you, and you toy with thier emotions. Your neither for it, nor against it. And Red, she doesn't even know yet. Tell me, what is it you plan to do" asks Alyn. "I-I dont know okay? My main focus right now is defeating the mayor and stopping these black keys" says Raid. Alyn stands there for a moment. "You may want to talk to the blackwing before you makes decisions" says Alyn as he walks out. Raid holds up his key. (Raid's inner monologue) "Ill never be fully human. I wont age, or get sick like humans, but even so, ive met so many great people...and...im lying to them all". Raid rolls over in guilt. "I guess I'll see what tomorrow brings" says Raid.


	3. Episodes 7-9

The next morning, Raid wakes up, and see Crush at his door. "I'm guessing you got the talk too" says Raid. Crush nods. "Well, what do we do? I mean, we can't just tell everyone, but we can't keep lying either" says Raid. Crush stares Raid in the eyes. "I...I know. Just give it some time okay. We'll handle it later. For now, we've got a mayor to take down" says Raid. Crush shoots Raid a look. "They what" asks Raid in suprisment as he rushes out the door and down the hall. Elora looks at Raid, and turns in disgust. Alyn shakes his head. And Cotton won't look Raid in the eyes. "Hey Raid! Congratulations! Your dating both Winter and Red at once. I know how happy that makes them" says Lily happily. "Only a scoundrel dates 2 woman at once" says Elora. "I thought you were better than that master Raid" says Cotton. "Two timer" says Alyn. Crush walks past Raid and shakes his head. "Hold on since when-" starts Raid. He has a flashback of last night. "Oh yeah. (Sighs). I seriously should have picked my words better" says Raid. "Don't worry Raid! Even if the rest of the world thinks you're a scumbag, I'm still your friend" says Lily happily. "I don't know if that was supposed to make me feel better or worse" says Raid as he drops down in shame. "Well let's investigate the town a little" says Alyn. "Yeah, lets-" starts Raid. "Not you lover boy. You have some issues to deal with" says Elora. "What do you mean" asks Raid. "Dating silly. You can't just go out with a girl, you have to take her on dates...or them I guess. The point is, you have to treat them to something nice" says Lily. "But-" starts Raid. "No buts. Do it" says Elora with a cold stare. "Yes ma'am" says Raid. The rest of the group walk out, leaving Raid alone. Soon after, Winter walks out with her hair done up nice, and a white dress with blue ribbons on it. "I...know it's not usually my style, but I thought you'd like it" says Winter. "You look...very pretty" says Raid as he turns red. Then Red walks out with her hair done to the side. She's wearing. Shorter purple dress. "Do you like it darling" asks Red. "Yeah. You both look great" says Raid nervously. They each pick him up, and take one of his arms. "Uh, I feel kind of under dressed here" says Raid. "Nonsense darling. You look fine" says Red. "Hey...can I call you a pet name too? She calls you darling, so it's only fair" says Winter. "Uh...I guess" says Raid. "Um...are you ready to go...honey" Winter asks turning beat red. Raid turns a little red too. "Hey darling. It looks like this was left for you" says Red handing Raid a letter and a bag. 'Dear Raid. We left you this small amount of money to spend on your dates. Make sure to give those girls a good time, signed Alyn'. "Ah, okay girls. Let's go...do this...dating thing" says Raid. "Oh yeah, you've never been on a date before have you" asks Winter. Raid shakes his head. "Well, how about we go to lunch first" says Winter. "Yes, I'm starved" says Red. The group walk outside, and as they walk, gossipers mumble about how bad Raid is for having 2 girlfriends. Raid looks upset about it, but says nothing. They finally get to a place to eat, and they sit down. They pick up menus and Raid looks a little nervous. "What's the matter darling" asks Red. Raid turns super red. "I-I...uh...I can't read" says Raid. "Oh yeah. I suppose you wouldn't. Here, let me read it to you" says Winter. "No way. I'm his real wife, I'll read it to him" says Red. The two bicker back and forth, when a man with grey hair, but appears to only be in his 30s, walks up. "Young man, I understand that you can't read" says the guy. Raid nods his head in embarrassment. The man gently smiles. "Relax. It's not a big deal. WAITER, PLEASE GET THIS MAN A PICTURE MENU. Now, these girls seem happy with you, maybe they can teach you how to read. It's Important you know" says the man. Raid smiles. "Thank you" says Raid. "It's no problem. (Looks over at the girls). You have to take good care of these girls you hear. It's a big responsibility to take care of 2, but if you truly care for them, it wouldn't matter if there were 100" says the man as he walks away. "Well I think that's probably the nicest person I ever met" says Raid. A waiter brings Raid a picture menu. After lunch the three are walk around town arm in arm again. "So, what now" asks Raid. "Well, what do you want to do" asks Winter. Just then, a kid stumbles into Raid and passes out. He looks down to see the kid is battered and bruised, and incredibly skinny. Raid looks at the girls with pleading eyes, and they nod. Raid takes the kid to the doctor he met before. The doctor opens the door and yawns again. "Oh, it's you again. Look, if you found another cat, take it-" starts the guy. Raid hold the kid up. The doctor looks at the kid for a minute. "She's beat up pretty bad this time" says the doctor. "Yeah he i-hold on, did you say she" asks Raid. The doctor pulls the kids hat off, and long white hair flows from the hat. "She's been here before, several times. This is the worse I've seen her though. I honestly don't know if I can help her" says the doctor. "Who is she" asks Winter. "Some street rat. Her parents kicked her out of her home when she was born" says the doctor. "Why" asks Red. "Because of what she is. She's an artificial Dragon Slayer. A Slayer who doesn't have a dragon parent. They're rare, but they do exist" says the doctor. "Why would someone throw you out for that" asks Winter. "Because, Slayer's are worth a lot of money" says the doctor. "Wait you don't mean" starts Winter. "Yeah. They sold her, to some ruffian gang around here" says the doctor. Red clenches her fist. "Can...you help her" asks Raid. "I don't know" says the doctor. "Try" says Raid. The doctor holds his hand out and starts healing. The bruises and scratches heal a little. "That's all I can do. I'm sorry. I really feel bad for her" says the doctor. "Thank you" says Raid. "Well, next time you find a stray, you know where to find me" says the doctor in a half joking tone as he closes the door. They carry her back to the inn, and lay her down in Raids bed. "What do we do" asks Winter. "I don't even know what's wrong with her" says Raid. "She...doesn't have the willpower to go on" says Red sadly. "How do you" starts Winter. "It doesn't matter. We need to give her a reason" says Red. "Hold on, she ran into Raid when she passed out. That means she was running from something" says Winter. "Right, we'll check it out. Darling, you stay here with her" says Red as they rush out. Meanwhile, Alyn sits in a bar listening out for good tips about the mayor. "You know, the mayor hasn't been around his place a lot lately. Wonder if he's found a new "hobby" says a drunk man. "I've been meaning to talk to him, but hes never in anymore" says another. "That's the people in power for you. They are only there to make life hard for you, and disappear when you need them" says a third drunk. Meanwhile, Raid sits looking at the little girl for a minute. "You know, believe it or not, I was just like you at one point. I felt like nobody loved me, and nobody ever would. I'm from a very dark place, where bad things happen. Then one day, I met a kind person, and she became my reason to live. Then one day, something very bad happened, and I lost the will to live. For a while there, I never thought I'd find another reason, but strangely enough when I found out people were in danger, protecting them became my new reason, then I made a bunch of friends. You shouldn't give up hope in finding your reason, and even if you do, you don't nessisaraly need one. Just live. Dying sucks, for you, and everyone around you" says Raid. The girl doesn't react. "Yeah, I guess that was pretty cheesy. I'll let you rest now. You deserve a good rest on a comfy bed" says Raid as he lays on the ground and stares up at the ceiling. Red and Winter looks around a bit in the area where they found the girl. A guy with a half bald head and a few missing teeth walks up. "Scuse me ladies, 'ave you seen a small child go by recently? She's got long white'air and-" starts the guy. Winter throws him up against a nearby wall, and Red makes a flame in her hand. "Ok ok! I'll look somewheres else. No need to get violent" says the guy. "Where is your leader" asks Winter. "I-I can't just tell you'at. 'Ed have me head nailed to a wall'e would" says the guy. "Don't worry a pile of ashes doesn't have a head" says Red. "I-I can't. Look-" starts the guy. Red puts the flame up to his face. "I-I don't know! Honestly. I-Im just a new recruit, I only meet'em once. E don't come round much I'ere. Ats all I know" says the guy. "I don't believe you" says Winter. "You're coming with us" says Red. They start dragging the guy back to the inn. Later that night, the group come back looking extremely confused. They see the guy with his hands iced behind his back laying on the ground. "Oh'ello. Nice to meet you folks" says the guy turning his head. "Start talking" says Winter. "I told you what I can, honest. I-I don't'ave much loyalty when it comes to pain, so I would'a told ya, I swear" says the guy. "What's this about" asks Alyn. Winter and Red explain the situation. "Allow me to handle this" says Elora. She rolls the guy over and holds her sword at his privates. "Talk" she says coldly. "Bout what? The weather's nice ain't it" asks the guy. Elora pushes the sword against the guys privates. "Alright! Alright! I'll talk! I don't know who the leader is, be works wif the mayor! It's all I know! Now I'm gonna die. He's gonna send people after me he is. Im's good as dead" says the guy. "Well protect you...random guy" says Alyn. "Oh, pardon me. Name's Loyd it is. Pleasure to meet you folks" says the guy. "Your...weird for a gang member" says Cotton. "I'm new to it, I did it cause they payed good they did. I got to buy food" says Loyd. "You can't buy food" asks Lily. "I ain't got no job. I went to the mayor for help I did, but his guards turned me'way, so I just ate trash scraps for bit" says Loyd. "I could almost feel sorry for you, if you didn't lie to us" says Winter. "I'm sorry, really I am, but I don't want t'die just yet" says the guy. "You better hope the little girl is okay, or you still might" says Red. "What's wrong wif'er" asks the guy. "She was covered in cuts and bruises from head to toe" says Winter. "Well'er caretaker was some guy, real mean that one. I said hi to'em once, and spit in my face'e did. I think I seen'em round the mayor's place couple times" says Loyd. "Can you take us to him" asks Alyn. "No, but if yous got the little girl'e'll come to you" says Loyd. "What can you tell us about him" asks Elora. "Well'es bald for one. E don't wear much for clothes. Just pants and some chains round'is chest. Oh, and'e got this really creepy looking key'e did. Tried to touch it once but-" starts Loyd. "Was it black" Winter asks in fear. "Yeah. Think'e got it from-" starts Loyd. "The mayor" says Winter. "Wow, yous really good at guessing" says Loyd. Everyone's eyes widen. Meanwhile, a man matching Loyd's descrption walks down the road looking around.

Episode 8

The next day, Raid wakes up on the floor, and he and the little girl are face to face. "Good morning" she says with a blank face. "Uh…good morning" says Raid as he's wide eyed. "Yep, I knew it" says the girl with the same facial expression. "Knew what" asks Raid. "Your voice. I heard it in my sleep" she says. "When did-" starts Raid. He has a quick flashback of him talking to the girl. "Oh, right. Are you feeling better now" asks Raid. The girl simply stares him in the eyes with her blank expression. "Uh...whats your name" asks Raid. "You" says the girl. "Yu? I suppose thats a good name" says Raid. "Not like that. It's usually, hey you, do this. Hey you do that" says the girl. "Then-" starts Raid. "The way you say it...it's nice. Yu, I'll be called you" says the girl. "Um, alright. Can I ask you a question You" asks Raid. "What is it" asks Yu. "Could you get off me" asks Raid. The girl simply stares at him for a moment. "What's your name" asks the girl. "It's Raid" says Raid. "Are you a spirit" asks Yu. Raids eyes open wide, but he says nothing. "Your aura, it smells like a spirit, but your body smells like a human" says Yu. "...To tell the truth, I don't really know what I am" says Raid. "Thats understandable. I don't really know if I'm a dragon or a human" says Yu. Yu gets off of Raid, and waits for him to sit up, then sits down on his lap. "Wh-What are you-" starts Raid. "You're comfortable" Yu interuptes. The 2 say nothing for a moment, then Yu tilts her head towards Raid. "Thank you. I wouldn't have survived without you" says Yu. "No problem" says Raid not fully understanding. Yu sniffs the air. "I smell multiple other people here. Where are we" asks Yu. "We're at an inn. It's a place where people pay to sleep. My friends should be up, would you like to meet them" asks Raid. "No" says Yu. "Why not" asks Raid. "You're special. You're nice, but other people aren't. Until I heard your voice, I didn't think anyone was nice. I just want it to stay us 2" says Yu. "Yu, it's true a lot of people are bad. In fact, the number of bad ones grow everyday, but do you think I'd introduce you to anyone I thought would hurt you" asks Raid with a comforting smile. "I don't want too. I only need-" starts Yu. Raid spins her around and looks her in the eyes. "Trust me Yu" says Raid. Yu nods, and a few minutes later, Raid walks out of his room with Yu on his shoulders. He walks into the dinning room where he sees everyone eating breakfast, including Loyd. "About time you woke up. Honestly, learn a since of time" says Elora as she takes a bit of her toast. Raid nervously rubs his head. Crush shoots Raid a look. "Yeah, this is Yu. She finally woke up" says Raid. Crush smiles. "He says hello" says Raid. Yu ducks behind Raid's head a little. "Oh darling! She looks so much like you" says Red. "Does she" asks Raid. "Yeah. You could totally pass for her dad" says Raid. "Aye is that'er? Hey, I'm Loyd. Nice t'meet ya" says Loyd. "He smells bad" says Yu. "I don't actually know him" says Raid. Yu focuses on everyone, until she sees Alyn. "What's the matter child" asks Alyn. "He's scary" says Yu. "Yeah, I guess he kinda is" says Raid. Crush nods. "Yep yep. Hes the probably the 1 of the scariest people I know, but in a good way" says Lily. "If darling says so, then I agree" says Red. "Yeah, I know what you mean. He kinda gives me the creeps" says Winter. Alyn looks insulted. "E might be scary, but Eloras-" starts Loyd. Elora requips a swords by Loyd's throat. "Care to finish that sentence" asks Elora in a scary tone. "No ma'am" says Loyd turning back to his eggs. "Can we go now? These people scare me" says Yu. "Actually, we need to decide what to do with her" says Elora. "What do you mean" asks Raid. "Well, we can't keep her. She's not some lost puppy" says Elora. "But we can't just turn her out into the streets! What about the mean guys" asks Lily. "That's also true" says Alyn. Yu clenches on tight to Raid. "I'm not leaving. I'm staying with Raid" says Yu. "Look, I know you've grown attached but-" starts Elora. "We're about to go into a dangerous fight. We can't get you involved" says Alyn. "I know we can't, but...we can't just leave her" says Raid defensively. Crush looks Raid in the eyes. "I am not being unreasonable! This is a little girl we're talking about" says Raid. Crush shakes his head. "Not our responsibility? It became our responsibility when we saved her life!, When I saved her life" says Raid. "Hold on, it's not like she has a place to go back to. How about we take care of her until we find a safe place" says Winter. "I...Suppose that sounds reasonable" says Elora. "I don't like these people" says Yu. "They're not all bad. It's just a difficult time right now" says Raid. "Well, we'll split into 2 teams. Me, Lily, Elora, Cotton, and Crush will go out and investigate. Raid, Winter, and Red, look out for Yu, and keep an eye on Loyd" says Alyn. The main group walks out. "Raid, I'm hungry" says Yu. "Oh, well I'll make you something" says Raid as he sets her down on the ground and heads for the kitchen. "Hey, Raid" says Yu. Raid turns to her. "Do...you have any kids" asks Yu. "No I don't" says Raid. "Then...would you (mumbles)" asks Yu. "What was that" asks Raid. "Well, you're really nice, so would you mind...taking care of me" Yu asks shyly. "Sure thing" says Raid ignorantly. Yu's face lights up as Raid walks into the kitchen. (Red's inner monologue) "She does look like my darling. Maybe I could be her mother! Then darling will see I'm clearly more suited than that home wrecking ice girl". (Winter's inner monologue) "Maybe if me and Raid take care of the girl together, he might finally see just me". Both of the girls blush. "Hey, this ain't very safe" says Loyd. "What? I'm sure Raid's cooking can't be that bad" says Winter. "No, what if'ose scary guys send people after us? There's only 3 of ya" says Loyd. "Don't worry. We've got you. Not much can take us" says Winter. "If ya say so, but thems some scary people" says Loyd. Yu sniffs the air. "You smell cold, and lonely (points to Winter). And you smell like fire, and sad" says Yu. The girls look at each other stunned. Raid pokes his head out. "Hey I totally forgot to ask you what you wanted. Any favorites" asks Raid. "All I've ever had is bread and water" says Yu. "That's terrible" says Loyd. "I'm not well versed in food. I'll make some eggs" says Raid as he goes back into the kitchen. Yu tugs on Red's sleeve. "Why are you sad" asks Yu. "Im alright, really" says Red. "You're lying. Are you sad because of Raid" asks Yu. "No, darling makes me very happy" says Red. "Then why-" asks Yu. "Come on Yu. I'll buy you something sweet while your waiting on Raid" says Winter. Winter picks up Yu and goes to carry her outside. A man matching Loyd's description walks in. "There'e is" says Loyd ducking under the table. "I'm taking the little girl, the scrawny rat, and just for fun, the hot red head" says the guy. "Not going to happen" says Winter. A single swing of the guys axe sends everyone flying. "Alright men, bring them all. Well all take turns with the red head, but the other one. She's all mine" says the guy. A bunch of guys in cloaks rush in. Then the guy gets an egg to the face. "Who through that" asks the guy angrily. "Me" says Raid as he appears behind the guy. The guy swings around and sends Raid flying through the wall. "I'm going to kill that pest. You guys take care of these guys" says the guy. Meanwhile, Crush is walking and gets slashed in the back. A man with long hair in a ponytail and long claws hanging from his fingers stands there. Elora walks and gets surrounded by black leaves which slash at her everywhere. A woman with long black hair and large breasts stands there drinking sakè. Alyn walks and gets slammed down to the ground by a huge monster with huge muscles and iron armor. Lily and Cotton walk and get slammed to a nearby wall by a man with a top hat and a monocal. "You've got nowhere to run. We've got the S class wizards out around town. Your finished" says the bald guy as he swings at Raid. He misses, but the mere impact from the blow sends Raid crashing into the wall. "I am Anack, and you are going to die" says the guy swinging again. Raid tries to dodge, but again the impact of the swing sends him flying back. "Damn human body. This seriously hurts" says Raid. Crush turns to see the man who slashes him. "Hey cutie, I'm Kilim, and I'm taking you home with me. You'll make Mr Mayor a very happy man" says the guy. He charges at Crush with lightning speed. Elora stands cut up pretty bad. "Tell you what, I really don't wanna fight, and I've got a hangover. You mind pretending like we never met" asks the lady. "Blastphomy! Face me with honor" yells Elora as she draws her sword. "Ahh. Stop with the yelling already. My name's Riya, I'm going to make this quick okay, my buzz is wearing off" she says. "Me, Monark. Me, break you" says the muscular monster as it punches Alyn in the gut, shattering his armor. The man in the monocal bows. "Pardon the informal greeting. Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Heller Van Strumeg, at your service. I'm afraid your going to need to surrender, or this could get nasty for you" says the guy. Raid struggles up on his feet. (Raid's inner monologue) "Hes too fast to attack from behind, and he'd see a frontal assault coming from a mile away. I'm clearly outmatched here, but I have to save Yu and the others. Meanwhile, Loyd uses his magic to turn his fingers into guns and starts shooting at Anacks underlings. "Wall" says a girl with long green hair. A magical barrier appears and shields the underlings from the bullets. "Pierce" yells a girl with short blue hair. A blast of blue energy shoots from her arm and knocks Loyd into the wall. "Who are you people" asks Winter. "I'm Shield" says the girl with long green hair. "And I am Spear. We are artificial life forms created for the soul purpose of serving our master" says the girl with short blue hair. "Is that what kinda life you want? It sounds pretty pathetic to me" says Winter. "It is not our place to question master. The only question we ever ask of him, is what he desires from us" says Shield. "Then your brainless" says Winter as she throws ice shards at Shield. "Wall" says Shield, as a wall protects her. "It is not as though we don't have emotions or thoughts-" says Spear. "It's just we simply must do our masters bidding. He gave us life, and we must obey. It's called loyalty" says Shield. "So you're okay with putting a child through hellish torcher just because you're told too" asks Red as her whole body starts flaming. "Of what is this girl speaking" asks Spear. "She's only trying to poison our minds Spear! We must fulfill our duty" says Shield. "Your torchering a child! Yu hasn't done anything except be born" says Winter. Spear looks at Yu, who's still covered in cuts and bruises. "Don't let them trick you spear! Our master would never do that! They're the monsters who did that to her" says Shield. "Affirmative. I will rescue the little girl" says Spear as she changes forward. "Pierce" she yells as she releases another blast of blue energy. Winter dodges it, and puts Yu down. "Run away Yu. We'll handle these guys. Loyd, get up and go with her" says Winter. Loyd stands up and salutes. "Yes ma'am" says Loyd as he rushes over and he Yu's hand. "Come on girly, wes gots t'go" says Loyd. "Raid! Wheres Raid" asks Yu as she looks around frantically. "He ain't gonna lose, these folks can handle'em" says Loyd. "Who's this Raid" asks Shield. "He's a sweet, and nice, and caring man" says Yu. "New mission aquired. Aquire the being known as Raid" says Spear. "You leave your hands of my darling" says Red as she throws a flaming punch. "Wall" says Shield. "Pierce" says Spear. Red's punch is stopped by the barrier, then she gets blasted back by the blast. Loyd grabs Yu and picks her up. "Time t'go" says Loyd as he starts running away. "No! Let me go! I have to protect Raid" says Yu. "Y'can't do nothin for'em now. Elle be alright, long's he holds out till the others get back" says Loyd. Loyd and Yu gets outside where 3 people stand. One guy has wild orange hair, one guy has an all black body with sharp white hair and red eyes, and the last is a girl with pale skin and blood red lipstick. "See you slave girl. There is no denying who you are. Come back with us, or these "friends" of yours will die" says the one with the black body. "I wouldn't mind seeing them die myself. Especially that white haired boy" says the woman. Yu's eyes widen. "Raid? You can't hurt Raid" says Yu. "Hurt? No, his death will be painless" says the guy with black skin. "Understand, the mayor only wants to save the world. Think, you could be a hero" says the guy with orange hair. "Ain't no way I'm lettin y'take this here little girl! Them girls done put'er in m'care they did" says Loyd stepping in from of Yu. "Then die" says the black skinned guy as he holds out his hand. A black shot flies from it and rips right through Loyd's arm. "Ahhh! Y'gotta run" says Loyd. Yu looks at Loyd with concern. "I ain't ever been a hero before, but I know I can't let them take ya. I feel it m'heart I do" says Loyd. "Appa, why do we need this little girl anyways? She's just a kid" says the orange haired guy. "She is a powerful dragon Slayer. There are 3 celestial spirits around here as well. Bring me them, and their keys" says the black skinned guy. "Icuris, you really are too dense. What the master says goes. If he wants the child, we deliver the child. If he wants spirits, we deliver spirits. If he wants a bloodbath (smiles) we deliver a bloodbath" says the girl with red lips. "Killing anyone won't help, it's so pointless. Look, I'll fight this guy, you guys take the little girl back to the mayor" says Icuris as he jumps down. "NO! Plasma Dragon ROAR" yells Yu. A beam of plasma shoots from her mouth, but Icuris simply steps out of the way. "Whoa, impressive. Why don't you go with these people, I promise not to rough up your friend to bad" says Icuris. "Echo, you know what to do" says Appa. "Right my master" says the girl with red lips. She grabs her head, and Yu falls unconcious. "What'd ya do to'er" asks Loyd. "She's just sleeping, echo can get into the minds of people. The disadvantage is she can't move while doing so" says Icuris. Appa walks up to Yu. "NO" yells Loyd. "Demonic flame" says Icuris. A black and Orange flame shoots out and throws Loyd to the ground with a mighty blast. "Don't get back up. It may seem bad now, but we're saving the world" says Icuris. Appa grabs Yu and walks away with her. Loyd struggles to get up, but goes right back down. "Why does saving the world have to suck so much" asks Icuris. Echo let's go of her head and collapses. "Echo! Don't push yourself to far" says Icuris. "Master ordered me to keep going. I'm setting up a psychic link with the others. Protect me until we aquire the spirits" says Echo. Icuris nods as Echo grabs her head again. Meanwhile, Raid is looking pretty beat. "I...won't...let you...take her" says Raid with his eye swelled shut and blood dripping from his forehead. Anack stops for a minute and scoffs. "Your lucky wimp. You get to sell out some spirits to save your own- (Anack looks Raid in the eyes and laughs) it must be my lucky day. You're coming with me" says Anack. Raid tightly grips his dark blasters and hold them up. "You'll have to kill me first" says Raid. Anack falls to the ground and grabs his head. "Damn! What was that" asks Anack. Shows Alyn standing over the monster. "Strength is wasted on you" says Alyn. "Retreat! We'll get the spirits later" says Icuris over the psychic link. Anack grunts. "Fine. Someone grab Monark and we're gone" says Anack over the link. All the bad guys retreat, and Raid passes out where he stands. When he wakes up, he looks over to see Loyd in worse shape than he is unconcious. Then he looks the other way to see Red and Winter with sorrowful looks in their eyes. "Where...where's Yu" asks Raid. Neither of the girls say anything. Raid tries to stand up, but can't. Alyn walks in. "Your a fool if you think you're going anywhere in that shape" says Alyn. "Gotta...find Yu" says Raid. "And what? You can't even stand, let alone fight. Perhaps we should wait on the S class wizards after all" says Alyn. Raid looks down. "It might not come to that. We've got some S classes if our own" says Winter. "What's your point" asks Alyn. "They'll be tough, but if we do what they did, we can win" says Winter. "What is it they did" asks Alyn. "They engaged the person with the one who they could easily overpower. Crush could have done better, if his opponent wasn't someone that fast" says Winter. "What do we know about our opponents" asks Alyn. "Anack, the one Raid faced, he was Yu's original caretaker. He never used magic, just extremely hard blows from his axe, so we don't know what he can actually do. The girls me and Red faced were called Spear and Shield. The appear to be artificial humans, and they think we're the ones who hurt Yu. Spear is the attacker of the two, she flings some sort of blue energy shot. Shield creates a barrier around whoever she wants. The woman Elora faced off against, I believe she said her name was Riya, she uses black leaves to slice at her opponents, however according to Elora, she has a drinking problem-" starts Winter. "Sounds like my kind of woman" says Alyn. "The man Crush faced off against called himself Kilim, he I extremely agile, and we believe his magic allows him to turn his fingers into the blades he used against Crush. Lily faced off against a man named Heller, according to Lily his magic allows him to redirect things, including attacks. Finally the monster Alyn defeated was called Monark. Other than being physically strong, it isn't all that hard to defeat" says Red. "It's the ones that Loyd mentioned before he passed out that scare me" says Alyn. Winter and Red nod. "Icuris, he apparently used a flame engulfed in darkness" says Winter. "Echo appears to have powerful psychic abilities, though they come at a cost" says Red. "And Appa, used some dark energy attack" says Alyn. A crash is heard from a room over. "That must have been Crush trying to get out of bed again. Red, would you mind" asks Alyn. Red runs out of the room. "Another thing concerns me. Appa knew that we were here. That means he's a celestial wizard, a dragon Slayer or- starts Alyn. "A black key himself" says Raid. Alyn nods. "So, what's the game plan" asks Winter. Raid stays silent for a moment. "We...wait for Fairy Tail. We're too weak to take them, I couldn't-" starts Raid with a balled up fist. "You know, Hiroshi told me something before he left" says Alyn. (Alyns flashback) "You know, this fight isn't going to be easy, that guys got spirit, but it can easily break, but when he feels like hes to weak to go on, when he feels like all of his strength is gone. Tell him…" says Hiroshi (flashback ends) "That if you don't have any strength left today, borrow some from tomorrow. It's a saying that was made by one of Fairy Tails most powerful mages" says Alyn. "Borrow it...from tomorrow" asks Raid. "It means, fight passed your limits. Even when your about done, fight with all you have, and keep going" says Winter. Raid looks down. "We'll let you think about it" says Winter as she and Alyn leave the room.

Episode 9

After a few days, Raid is finally ready to get out of bed. He sneaks out without anyone noticing and walks around town, when suddenly he feels a hand on his shoulder. He turns to see the guy from the restaurant. "Ah, yes I thought it was you. You're the young man who couldn't read. I trust you have been keeping up your studies" asks the guy. As soon as he sees Raid's face, he looks stunned. "Apparently you've been fighting a lot" says the guy. Raid looks disappointed. "If you want to talk, I'm all ears. I'll even buy lunch" says the guy. Raid nods, and the two have lunch. "So, a little girl that trusted you was taken, and you blame yourself. Is that correct" asks the guy. Raid nods. "I can't even get her back. I'm not strong enough" says Raid clenching his fist. "Then you need to get stronger. Strong enough to fight for what you love and want to protect" says the guy. "But how? I don't have time" says Raid. "The strength I mean is strength of will, not of arms. Even the strongest man can be taken down by a strong desire. Find what it is you fight for young man. Look behind the obvious. What makes you want to fight? To save this little girl? These are the questions that will lead you to true strength" says the man. Raid looks up and gives a small smile. "Thanks Mr" says Raid. The guy looks down at his watch. "Ah, look at the time. I must go. If-no, when you save this little girl, I'd like to meet her if you wouldn't mind" says the man as he gets up, puts down money for the food, and walks away. Raid waves him goodbye and then looks down. (Raids internal monologue) "What...what is it I fight for? Why am I even here". Has a quick flashback of the woman in his flashbacks before, then one of everyone hes met in fairy tail. Raid tightens his fist. "I may have come here to save the world, but I fight for the ones I care about now. That includes Yu! I'm coming to save you" says Raid as he stands up and rushes back to the inn. He walks in to see everyone sitting there. "I've made my decision. We're getting Yu back, and we're doing it ourselves. I fight for you guys, and that includes Yu. There's no way I'll lose" says Raid. "This'll be dangerous. Anyone who doesn't want to fight should say so now. There's a good chance you could end up like Loyd, or worse" says Alyn. "I'll fight, to save this little girl, and for darling" says Red. "Count me in, they won't stand a chance next time" says Winter. "For my friends, I'm going to fight" says Lily. "I never back down in the face of adversity" says Elora. Crush nods and cracks his knuckles. Everyone looks at Cotton, who looks a little scared. "It's okay buddy. You can stay here and watch over Loyd" says Raid. Cotton nods. "So, where do we attack" asks Winter. Everyone looks around to see if anyone has an answer. "This is not good. We still don't know where to launch an attack" says Winter. "We've searched the entire town, met every person. No clues to where they are hiding, what their ties are to the dark guild, or what it has to do with the mayor" says Alyn. Crush snaps his fingers and looks Raid in the eyes. "You can't be serious" says Raid with wide eyes. Crush narrows his gaze. "Attacking the mayor's estate is definitely illegal. We could get arrested if we're wrong" says Raid. Crush slams his hand on the table. "...You're right. We have to do this, for Yu" says Raid. Everyone nods in agreement. "We shall take the day to prepare, tomorrow we attack" says Elora. "Hold on, why the wait?! We can go right now" says Raid. Elora walks up, and lightly touches Raid's wound, which makes him wince in pain. "It would be preferable to wait longer, but we cannot afford to wait to long. Besides our injuries, we need supplies, battles items, and a strategy. Attacking now would be like throwing rocks at a wall. It will accomplish nothing, furthermore we risk exposing ourselves even more, the enemy already has the advantage. I'd rather not further it" says Elora. Raid disappointedly nods. "You should makes sure you absolutely want to do this. It could prove to be a fatal encounter. There is no shame in fleeing" says Alyn. Everyone looks at each other. "You already know my answer" says Raid. Crush nods. "I'm with darling" says Red. "It's only fatal if we lose, and I don't plan to lose" says Winter. "I can't abandon my friends! That's not the fairy tail way" says Lily. Alyn and Elora look at each other and nod. "Me and Elora will strategize a battle plan. The rest of you get what you need. Raid, for you that means rest. Your of no use if your body breaks down during the battle" says Alyn. Raid nods and heads to his room. He lays in his bed and stares at the ceiling. "I can't lose someone else I care about. Not again. Not ever again" Raid says to himself. He drifts off to sleep. A little while later, Cotton sheepishly walks into Raid's room. Raid wakes up. "Hey, what's up" asks Raid. "...Im sorry I can't come to the battle with you, I'm just too weak to fight S class enemies" says Cotton. "Don't feel bad. I feel bad enough that the others want to come. It's my fight, but everyone is willing to throw their lives away for me. I still don't get it" says Raid. "That's called family. Family isn't the blood your born with. It's the people you surround yourself with. Families care about one another, they help when they're in need, and they'll even put their lives on the line for you" says Cotton. "I guess I wouldn't know about family" says Raid looking down. "You'll understand eventually. Trust me" says Cotton as he walks out of the room. A few minutes later, Lily walks in. "Hiya Raid" says Lily. "Hey Lily" says Raid. "You know, I don't know why, but I've been thinking about the first day we met" says Lily. Raid remembers he was nude then and turns red. "I knew from the moment I saw you, you had a lot of heart. I don't know what it was about you, but you made me feel confident, like Fairy Tail was going to be alright. And because of you, we met Alyn and Cotton, and we got Crush too. So maybe my family won't fall apart" says Lily with a smile. "Thats nice, but a bit random" says Raid. "It's just something I wanted to get off my chest before tomorrow. I wanted to thank you" says Lily as she walks out. Raid looks at his hand. (Raids internal monologue) "Did I really do all that? I didn't realize I had such an impact". Elora walks in Raid's room. "I wish to speak with you, if I may" says Elora. "Go right ahead" says Raid. "I must be honest, when I first decided to come with you, it was mearly obligation, but seeing your spirit, and your compassion in action, it makes me realize I made the right choice" says Elora. "Spirit and compassion" asks Raid. "You fight every battle with a determination, a purpose, it's a good quality to have. As for compassion, you helped out Cotton when you had no obligation too, the same goes for Yu. You also make Red and Winter happy. As cheap and low as dating two girls is, I don't think I've seen either one of them happier than they are when they're with you" says Elora as she walks out of the room. (Raid's inner monologue) "Huh, I did all that stuff and never realized. I just always acted on impulse. It's not like I was looking to do good things" Raid hears a knock at the door. "Come in" says Raid. Winter walks in the room. "Mind if I have a seat" asks Winter. "Go ahead" says Raid. Winter sits down on Raids bed next to him. "Look, I know you've been feeling really down lately, but that's doesn't seem like the Raid I know" says Winter. "The Raid you know" asks Raid. "The goofy Raid who had trouble walking, who decided to get the know the cold ice princess, who trusted her with his secrets, who wasn't a morning person, and saved the day when friends were in danger. I hate seeing you down like this" says Winter. "Yeah, i guess I haven't been acting much like myself huh" says Raid. Before he can react, Winter gives him a quick Peck on the lips. "As your girlfriend, I'm here when you need to talk K. I really care about you and stuff, and I'd like to see you smiling a lot more again. Until then, I'm here to fight off the sadness" says Winter as she gets up and walks out. Raid grabs his lips. "I...I've been really selfish here lately. My hunt for the black keys has blinded me to those around me. Those I care about" Raid says to himself. Alyn walks in. "Have you given what I said to you much thought" asks Alyn. "Yes, and Yu actually helped me understand something. I'm both human and spirit. I can't ever change that. I want to stay in the human world, but I will never lose my celestial connection" says Raid. Alyn nods. "And what of the other thing" asks Alyn. "I've decided on that too. I'm going to tell everyone I'm a spirit. I'll do it when I think it's right" says Raid. Alyn smiles. "It seems you've matured a little bit. I'm proud of you. Being human has taught you things you could never know as a spirit" says Alyn as he walks away. (Raid's inner monologue) "Yeah, I guess I have learned some things since becoming a human (smiles and has some quick flashbacks of the things hes learned so far) I'm glad I decided to do this". He looks over to see Crush standing in the doorway. "Oh hey pal, whatcha up to" asks Raid. Crush smiles. "Yeah, I've been reminiscing too" says Raid. Crush looks Raid in the eyes. "Yeah, it's been one heck of a ride so far. I'm glad we met Lily that day though. I couldn't imagine what would have happened if we hadn't" says Raid. Crush walks up and puts his hand on Raid's shoulder. "Yeah, sorry for being a downer here lately. But I can't afford to think negatively about tomorrow. We can't lose, we won't lose" says Raid. Crush smiles and pats Raid's back. "Thanks pal. I know your always there for me" says Raid hugging Crush. The two hug for a moment, before Crush looks Raid in the eyes. "Red? I wonder what she wants" says Raid. Crush shrugs his shoulders. "Well, i suppose I should go see what's up" says Raid. He gets up and walks to Red's room. He knocks on the door. "Hey Red, Crush says you wanted to talk to me" says Raid. "Yes, come in and have a seat on the bed darling" says Red. Raid walks in and haves a seat. It's dark so he can't see. "He shouldn't you have a light on" asks Raid. Suddenly, he feels two round, and warms breasts push against his back. "Red now's not the time for-" starts Raid. "Shhh. It's not what you think darling. I'm not forcing you to have intercourse with me, (lights some candles with her magic) I just need you to see something" says Red as she lets go. Raid turns around to see the burn again. Raid remains silent. "I've never wanted you to find out darling, but tomorrow may be the end of one of us, and i couldn't bare keeping this from you. My real name….Is Emilia Tachworth. I come from a noble and powerful family of fire benders, however I wasn't born with the ability to cast magic-" starts Red. "How is that possible? Your an S class wizard" says Raid. Red hangs her head in shame. "When I was a little girl, and my magic still hadn't appeared, rumors flew around that my family was losing it's touch. My father was furious about it, he continuously beat me multiple times a day until I was so close to death I could practically see my grave. I never walked around without being so bruised I looked like I had purple skin-" starts Red. "Th-thats terrible" says Raid in suprisment. Red nods. "One day, my father learned about a ritual. It would give someone powerful fire magic, but it would put them through absolute hell to get it. (Raids eyes widen) He dragged me down to basement by my hair, and chained my arms to the wall, I stood barefoot on a cold concrete floor, not being able to move. He ripped my shirt down and exposed my back, then he started burning me. (Raid fist clench) He burned me 7 times for 7 days. During the third day, I gave up. I had nothing, all I wanted was the pain to stop, then it happened. I had a dream, a dream that a hero would save me, a hero I'd fall in love with and marry. That hero, was you. (Raids eyes widen). "I know it's hard to believe, but I remember your face so perfectly, it was the only thing that kept me going, I wanted nothing more than to meet my prince charming. After the 7th day, the ritual had been completed. The spirit of the flame goddess was within me. My father had a healer tend to my back, but the scar still remained. I hated him for it, and so I refused to use my magic for him. He became increasingly violent then. My mother watched as my father beat me, then he put his hands around my neck, and started choking me. My older brother Sebastian walked in and saw what he was doing, and attacked my father. Which then brought in my younger sister and brother. My father ordered them to attack me and Sebastian. Mika refused, seeing me all bruised and burned. Mako on the other hand, reveled in the fact that he got it cause chaos. He and Sebastian fought, and Mika told me to run. I did. I ran out of the house as fast as I could. For a year, I starved and lived off of the little bit of charity that some folks gave. I took a job at a bar, and that's when I saw her. My sister Mika. She...she was burned, half of her face was burned very badly, as well as most of her left arm. I knew there were more burns, I just couldn't see them. I felt so bad. I abandoned my baby sis to a cruel fate. She said it wasn't my fault, and she never blamed me. After I left, Mako went on a rampage, Sebastian took him down, but my father had him thrown in an asylum. Mika took me to visit him, and the sight was awful. Sebastian was so out of his mind he had to be constrained to a straight jacket. He didn't even recognize us. I felt so alone, so helpless, but Mika told me to find a guild, they would become my new family. I set out, and eventually found Fairy Tail. I never really felt complete though. Not until the day I saw your face, and found my prince charming" says Raid. Raid is clenching his fist. "How could someone do that?! To their daughter? To their sister? It's...it's not right" says Raid. "It's okay darling. Those aren't my family (hugs Raid) You are. You're the only one I need my darling. I'm just sorry that I have such a nasty scar, it's so unattractive-" starts Red. "No, it's fine. It's part of you, and I care about you for who you are" says Raid. "Does that mean...you love me" asks Red. "I-I don't know yet, but I know I could never live without you" says Raid. Red starts crying happy tears as she sqeezes Raid. "I've never told anyone this, so please keep it between us darling" says Red. Raid nods. "...Do you mind if I confess some things to you too" asks Raid. Red backs up and looks him in the eyes. "Darling, there's no need to share anything you're uncomfortable-" starts Red. "No, you shared something very important too you, now it's my turn…I'm a celestial spirit, or was. My gate key was the gate of shadows (pulls out his key) this was my key. (Red looks at the key). I touched a forbidden mirror called the mirror of Humanity, it turns a spirit into a human, and a human into a spirit. The problem is, it only works once. Once you use it, there's no going back. I used it to warn the humans of an incoming invasion of the black key army" says Raid. For a moment, Red does nothing. "I'm sorry, I'm sure you need to think about-" starts Raid. Red slaps Raid. "i guess I deserved that" says Raid. "You idiot, why would you ever think that would change how I feel" asks Red. Raids eyes widen as he sees Red crying. "I love you, not what you are. I don't care what you were, I know what you are now, your my darling, my wonderful, caring darling. That won't ever change. Still, I'm glad you told me. I knew you'd been hiding something" says Red. Raid goes to say something, but hesitates and hugs Red. Winter walks in the room and sees. "W-wait! It's not what It looks like" says Raid. Winter walks over and joins in the hug. "We both love you Raid. Just remember that K" asks Winter. Raid nods. Alyn walks in and whacks the 3 upside the head. "Its late, you should go to bed ALONE" says Alyn. As Winter and Raid walk out, Winter glances back at Red. "I totally stole the first kiss" says Winter. "What?! How dare you" says Red as she goes ro run at Winter, but Alyn shuts the door. "Bedtime. Deal with this stuff tomorrow" says Alyn. Raid goes to his room and stares up at the ceiling. (Raids internal monologue) "Cotton, Lily, Elora, Winter, Alyn, Crush, Red. They all care about me in their own ways, they believe in me. I don't really get this family stuff, but...I can't let anything happen to them. We've been through so much together in the short amount of time I've been a human. I-I think with our bonds, we can win tomorrow. We'll get Yu back, save the town, and head back to Fairy Tail" Raid smiles. The next morning everyone gets up, and Raid meets them outfront. "Alright before we March today I need to come clean. I'm a celestial spirit, I'm from the dark side of the celestial world. My key is called the gate of decay, I touched a magical mirror called the mirror of Humanity, and it turned me into a human. I just thought you should know" says Raid. Crush steps forward and nods. "Also, Crush is a celestial spirit too. His key is the gate of the blackwing" says Raid. "And I am as well. I'm a diamond key, the gate of protection" says Alyn. Elora nods. Thank you for confiding in us" says Elora. "Wow! So cool" says Lily. "Eh, I already knew" says Winter. "My darling told me last night" says Red. Cotton looks around. "Nobody else is a spirit are they" asks Cotton. Everyone shakes their head. "We shall keep your secret" says Elora. "Thank you" says Raid. Everyone but Cotton walks up to Raid. "Alright! Time to march on the mayor" says Raid as the group makes their way to the mayor's estate.


	4. Episodes 10-12 of season 1

Episode 10

When they get there, it's eerily quiet. "I don't like this" says Alyn. "Why not, it's just a little quiet, no big deal" says Raid. A group of cloaked mages appear behind the group. "Stop right there. The mayor will not permit further entry" says one of the mages. "You go on. I'll deal with these mages" says Red. "There's too many, I can't let you-" starts Raid. "She's an S class wizard Raid, these guys aren't nearly on her level" says Winter. Raid reluctantly nods and everyone but Red runs inside the estate. Red's hands flame. "Not a single one of you will get past this point, I do this for my darling" says Red. The group get in, and it looks like a maze. "There are so many directions to go" says Elora. "Then we split up. We can cover more ground that way" says Alyn. Raid sighs. "Hopefully they all lead to the same place. I guarantee they're guarded" says Raid. "There is a problem. 7 paths, 6 of us" says Elora. "Red can get the path we missed" says Winter as she puts her hand on the floor, and an icy arrow points to path on the far right. Everyone nods, and rushes down their separate paths. Raid comes to a big room, and is taken aback by what he sees. Anack stands there and grins. "You know, I was about to come see you "spirit", but you've done me the favor of coming straight to me. Must be my lucky day" says Anack. "Well, this confirms the mayor's involvement" says Raid. "Yeah, the mayor hired me, my guild was happy to comply" says Anack. Raids eyes narrow. "Your part of the dark guild" says Raid. "Yeah, so isn't the mayor. It doesn't matter. You're going to be a member soon enough" says Anack. Raid draws his dark blasters. "I can't lose this time. I know what I'm fighting for" says Raid. Anack pulls out his axe. "I'd like to say you would have saved yourself a lot of pain if you came quietly, but the truth is I would have still beat the shit out of you" says Anack. Crush gets down the hallway and gets slammed into the wall with a mighty punch. Crush looks over to see Monark standing there. "Me smash! You die" yells Monark. Crush stands up from the wall and Cracks his knuckles. Alyn gets a good bit down the hallway, when he runs into Riya. "Are you a member of this dark guild who have been terrorizing these town people" asks Alyn. Riya is looking in a bottle, but glances up at Alyn. "And what if I am" she asks. Alyn's eyes narrow. "Don't try to fool me, I know you aren't. Your emblem suggest you are not" says Alyn. Riya looks down at her hand. "Yeah, I'm not. I'm a member of Mermaid Heel, you know the all girls guild" says Riya looking back to her bottle. "Then why ally yourself with such deplorable people" asks Alyn. Riya gently sets the bottle on the ground. "Most of the big fighters aren't from a dark guild, I'm from Mermaid Heel, Heller is from the Scarlet Swallows, and several others aren't guild affiliated" says Riya. "That doesn't answer my question" says Alyn. Riya smiles. "We have a purpose" says Riya. Alyn nods. "As do we. I hope you don't judge us for doing what me must" says Alyn. Riya puts on a pouty face. "Look, I'm not really in the mood for a fight (grabs the bottle) care for a drink" asks Riya. "I can't, I-" starts Alyn. "Look, how about this, we'll have a drinking contest. You win, you get to go on unharmed, and I get drunk enough to forget my sorrows. I win, and I still get drunk, and I'll draw on your face with a marker" says Riya. Alyn shakes his head. "Aren't you a little too old for such antics" asks Alyn. "Hey, 27 isn't old, besides I need some sort of prize for winning" says Riya. "Fine, but you won't need that marker. I shall be the one to take victory" says Alyn. Riya smiles. "Sounds like my kind of drinking buddy. Too the booze" says Riya. Winter arrives in a room with Shield and Spear. "I don't want to fight you" says Winter. "No, you just want to hurt our master" says Shield. "No, I only want to rescue Yu" says Winter. "That information is not compatible. Information says that you are the ones who hurt the girl, furthermore you have captured and mind controlled 3 celestial spirits. Mission objective, eliminate intruders, and capture the spirits known as Shadow, Blackwing, and Protection, also known under their human aliases, Raid, Crush, and Alyn" says Spear. "Don't you see what you're doing is wrong? You're hurting people! You're master is using you to hurt people who are just trying to live normal lives" says Winter. Spear hesitates. "Assessment accurate...Multiple subjects were attempting to live normal lives" says Spear. "Yes! Don't you see, we're trying to help those people" says Winter. "Don't listen to her lies Spear, master wants to help people, she's just using convenient excuses" says Shield. Spear nods. "Affirmative. Doubts erased, battle mode engaged" says Spear. Winter gets some ice shards ready. "I didn't want to do this, but I won't let you stop me. Time for you to meet the ice princess" says Winter. Lily gets to the end of her hallway, and gets slammed into a wall. "My apologies my dear, we must stop meeting like this, though I do wish you would leave. I don't wish to cause you harm" says Heller. "I don't want to hurt anyone either, but you guys are hurting people, and I can't stand to see that. It's not nice to hurt people" says Lily. "You must see the bigger picture my dear, we have a grand and Noble purpose you know" says Heller. "Nothing justifies hurting people" says Lily. Heller sighs. "I knew you wouldn't understand. I'm afraid the only way either one of us is going to get anywhere is with violence" says Heller. Lily looks down in disappointment. "I suppose so" says Lily. Elora reaches the end of her hallway and sees Kilim. "Oh my, how bothersome. I was hoping for some man candy, instead I get a girl with an angry scowl. Still, you do have a hint of beauty to you, so I shall allow you to do battle with me" says Kilim. Elora draws her sword. "I'm ready when you are, but be warned, I won't hold back" says Elora. Meanwhile, Red stands there unscratched surrounded by a bunch of unconcious and burned cloaked guys. She runs inside, and sees the arrow. She nods and runs down that hallway. When she reaches the end, she sees Icuris standing there. "Well that's unfortunate, still I'm obligated to stop you, for the sake of the world" says Icuris. "I don't care what your motives, you harmed a little girl, someone who can't defend herself (has a quick flashback of her in chains), you harmed my precious darling (has a quick flashback of Raid unconcious in the bed and badly injured), and kidnapped innocent mages, almost including me (has a quick flashback of her and Elora in the cage). You can't be forgiven, I will beat you" says Red as her body starts to flames up. "Yeah, we've done some pretty terrible things, the guilt will follow me for the rest of my life, but it's what it takes to accomplish our goal, I'll take on all the guilt and nightmares the world can throw at me" says Icuris as readies a black flame in his hand. Meanwhile, Raid is getting beat up pretty bad. He's already worn out and bruised up. "Damn, I still don't know what to do. Come on, think" Raid says to himself. "It's hopeless. Your finished runt" says Anack as he swings his axe again. The impact sends Raid flying into a wall, and his sunglasses fall down on his eyes. "What? Why did it get dark all of a sudden? Has the sun gone down" asks Raid. "No, your wearing sunglasses idiot" says Anack. Raid then disappears and reappears somewhere else. "Wow! This is amazing. I can teleport anywhere now, without using the dark" says Raid. "So what its not enough to win" says Anack as he swings again. This time, Raid disappears and appears on the other side of the room, where he shoots Anack from behind. Anack grunts and turns to Raid. Your asking for it punk" says Anack. Raid starts randomly appearing and disappearing in random places. "Wh-where the hell are you" asks Anack. Raid starts firing at random spots at random times. Anack takes more and more damage. "ENOUGH" yells Anack. He holds out his arms, and a huge magical blast happens, sending Raid flying across the room. "I didn't want to have to use this, but you give me no choice" says Anack. He pulls out a black key. Raid's eyes widen. "No! You don't know what those can do" says Raid. "I know they can make me powerful" says Anack as he cuts his finger with his axe. He dips the key in the blood, and his whole body gets surrounded by darkness. When it fades, he looks completely different, he looks like the guy he faced before. "How" asks Raid. "Let me let you in on a little secret, I'm not one person, I'm serveal spirits rolled into one. My spirit name...is Legion" says the guy. Raid narrows his gaze. "Legion, one of the seven keys never recovered" says Raid. "That's correct. I can make several copies of my key with my thoughts all rolled into 1, the main body" says Legion. "Then, you use a host body. When a person, mage or not gets blood on your key, you use their body to take a physical form in this world, until your copy key is taken of the body of the person your controling" says Raid. Legion claps. "You've done your homework, but you forgot something. I take the power of a mage and amplify it. However when it's a non mage my power drastically decreases, as does my intelligence. This fight won't be as easy this time, especially since I'm using an S class wizard as my host" says Legion. "Bring it" says Raid. Legion snaps his fingers, and a bunch of axes appear and start swirling around Legion, creating a ball of spinning axes. "Now you can't attack me at range, and any close range attack is completely useless" says Legion. Raid tries firing some shots, but the axes easily stop them. Then Legion holds up his hand, and a bunch of axes appear and start flying at Raid. Raid dodges axe after axe using his teleportation, but he doesn't have much time to rest between axes. Crush and Monark trade blows back and forth, neither one seeming to give up ground. Crush thinks about his emblem, and Raid, then delivers more harder blows, sending Monark sliding back. Both pant from exhaustion, but stand their ground. Alyn and Riya sit around several empty bottles, with a few unopened ones. "You know, you're alright spirit. You've got...spirit" says Riya. "You sound drunk" says Alyn. "Nah, this contest ain't over until I draw whiskers on your face" says Riya grabbing another bottle. Alyn grabs another as well, and the two take big swigs of their respective bottles. Winter dodges continuous attacks from Spear, but everytime she attack, Shield puts up a barrier. (Winter's inner monologue) "I don't think I can take them alone. Their coordination and teamwork is flawless. It's hard to believe 2 simple spells could be so difficult to overcome, still, everyone is probably fighting way tougher opponents, so I can't give up". Lily keeps throwing simple lightning bolts, but Heller simply redirects them away. "My dear, we my both be S class wizards, but you are to simple minded. That's why we are totally separate classes. Still, I must applaud your resistance. It appears to be difficult for you to control the amps of your magic" says Heller. "How do you know" asks Lily. "My dear, with a magic like mine, control is very much key, and I'm happy to inform you that running away is still an option. We were told to do whatever you wish to the intruders. I shall give you the chance to flee" says Heller. " I can't. I'm a member of Fairy Tail, and I will never give up. We fight back against the odds and destroy destiny if we have too" says Lily. Heller sighs. "Ah, foolhardy girl. Perhaps more redirection will help you change your mind" says Heller. Elora continuously slashes at Kilim with her sword, but Kilims sword like fingers easily protect him. Kilim yawns. "This is pointless. Your skills are obviously inferior to my abilities. Surrender now" says Kilim. "Never" says Elora. Kilim smirks and shatters Elora's sword blade. "If you continue this futile resistance, I'll be forced to end your life, and I'd rather not stain my beautiful blades" says Kilim. Elora scowls at Kilim. Red dodges some black fireballs from Icuris. "Why are you even here? This is private property" asks Icuris."I'm here to put a stop to this whole operation" says Red. "Why do you care" asks Icuris. "I'm not here to answer questions" says Red. Icuris sighs. "Fine, let's just get this over with" says Icuris. Meanwhile, Raid continuously dodges axes from Legion's onslaught, until an axe handle slams him in the gut and sends him flying. "Even with your teleportation you can't stand against me" says Legion. Raid clenches his fist. A flashback of everyone he's fighting for flies through his mind, then he feels Winter's spirit. He looks over to see his arm being iced over with an obsidian black ice. "What's happening" asks Raid. The ice stops after it consumes Raid's left side, with his right side still normal. "Die" yells Legion as an axe flies at Raid. Raid holds up his hand, and a pillar of black ice shoots from the ground protecting him. Raid looks down at his hand and smiles. "I don't know what this is, and I don't really need too. I just need it to work" says Raid. "What the hell? How did you do that" asks Legion. "I'm not sure myself" says Raid.

"Well, I suppose it doesn't matter. Ice can be shattered" says Legion. More axes fly at Raid, but he swings his ice arm, and a bunch of ice shards fly and hit the axes, knocking them down. Another axe flies at Raid and shatters his ice arm. "Ha, let's see you-" starts Legion. The ice arm grows right back. "I didn't even feel it" says Raid looking at his ice arm. Legion looks mad. "Fine! I'll just hit you with everything I have" says Legion. A bunch of axes appears everywhere around him, then fly towards Raid. Raid slams his ice hand down on the ground, and a huge wave of ice flies from the ground, pinning Legion, and destroying the axes. "You'll...pay for this...shadow" says Legion. Legion disappears and Anack turns back to normal. The ice retracts, turning Raid back to normal. He looks down at his arm in suprisment, it's completely unharmed. Crush and Monark both look tired, but Crush rushes up and unleashes a flurry of dash punches straight into Monarks gut, then jumps and does a spinning kick to Monarks face, knocking him out cold. Crush lands on the ground and smirks, then proceedes down the hallway. Alyn and Riya both have one bottle left. "Give up, Y-You can't beat...m-(hick) me" says Alyn. He looks over to see Riya has fallen asleep. "I win, now I must (hick) take a nap" he says as he passes out next to her. Riya opens her eyes and smiles. "Damn, looks like I lost. I'm sure the others have this. I better make this guy a hangover drink. He's definitely going to need it" says Riya. Winter stands there battered and bruised. "I-I can't…they're too strong. Their teamwork is flawless" says Winter. All of a sudden, a flurry of bullets fly past Winter and hit Shields barrier. Then, Winters wounds start healing. She turns to see, Cotton standing there with Loyd, the doctor, and Regnis. "What are-" starts Winter. "I brought reinforcements" says Cotton. "What can I say, that guy touched my heart by saving the strays of the town, so I'll help" says the doctor. "I'm with y'all. I ain't going down again I ain't" says Loyd. "Ah, the battlefield. It makes me feel 20 years younger, which is still quite old mind you" says Regnis. "You really think this rag tag team can take us" asks Shield. "We fight for what's right, so we won't lose! We're going to save the townspeople" says Cotton. "The townspeople are in danger" asks Spear. "Of course not, our master wouldn't dare" says Shield ."Oh yeah, I have proof" says Kitsui as she walks in and tosses down a folder. Spear turns to Shield. "I believe them Shield. Why would the townspeople attack us if we're helping them" asks Spear. "No no no no! I can't accept-" starts Shield. Spear gives her a hard punch to the stomach, which knocks Shield out. "Apologies, but I must do what's right. Sleep well sister" says Spear as she gently sets Spear down on the ground. "Let's continue" says Winter. The group nod and run down the hallway. Lily lays on the ground. "Your magic is no use. No single attack can take me. It's useless" says Heller Lily looks upset. "Now I must go deal with your friends" says Heller. Lily's eyes widen. "Don't hurt my friends" yells Lily. "I'd rather not, but if they insist, I shall have no choice in the matter" says Heller. Lily stands up and looks serious. "I won't let you lay a finger on my friends" says Lily. "And what are you going to do" asks Heller. Lily's body starts sparkling. "Please, I can redirect magic, it's hopeless" says Heller. "LIGHTNING GOD, ULTIMATE DISCHARGE" yells Lily. The whole rooms gets hit with several lightning bolts. Heller is unable to redirect them all and continuously gets zapped, the more lightning that his Lily, the stronger her attacks get. Eventually Heller lays on the ground, completely numb from all the lightning attacks. Lily falls down on the ground. "I'm sorry guys. I can't go on, I'm out of magic" says Lily. Kilim grins at Elora. "Ready to throw in the bucket? Your terribly outmatched, even if you magicly requip another sword, your doomed" says Kilim. Elora looks mad. "I didn't want to have to use this, but as the daughter of Erza Scarlett, I'll show you my mother's power" says Elora. Kilim yawns. "REQUIP" yells Elora. A suit of black and red armor appears, with a huge black and red sword. "Oh please, that armor makes you look desperate honey. Wear something that covers more than your chest and naughty bits next time" says Kilim. Elora propells with extreme speed, and with a mighty swing of her sword, shatters Kilims nails. "My beautiful nails! You've ruined them" says Kilim. Elora narrows her gaze. Kilim stands up, and his fist turn into the same material that his nails were. "So that's how your magic works" says Elora. "Oh, were you curious? All you needed to do was ask" says Kilim. "It doesn't matter now. I'll end you! REQUIP" says Elora. Her armor transforms into a golden plate, in on of her hands is a shield, and in the other is a mace. "What do you plan to do with that" asks Kilim. "This" says Elora as she throws the mace with extreme strength and it bashes Kilims nose, knocking him out cold. Elora's armor disappears and she looks down in defeat. "You so owe me big time for this Raid" says Elora as she rushes down the hallway. Red and Icuris are in a flame deadlock. "Damn, what is this magic? It's incredible" says Icuris. "That's not magic, that's my feelings" says Red. The two break the deadlock. "What's that supposed to mean" asks Icuris. "I'm doing this for my darling, so I'm pouring my emotions into my flames. You don't even know what you're fighting for do you" asks Red. "I-" starts Icuris. "If you don't believe what your fighting for, allow me to show you why that is. If you don't believe me, or it's not enough we can still fight. I'll have no problem taking you on" says Red. Icuris puts down his hands. "Fine, those sound like reasonable terms" says Icuris. Red and Icuris make their way down the hallway.

Episode 11

Raid makes it down the hallway, and into a big chamber. He looks over to see the passages all lead here. "Good. The others should be here soon" says Raid. Crush comes running out of the next hallway. The two high-five. "That's far enough. You shan't go further" says a voice from the other side of the room. Raid and Crush look over to see the man from the restaurant standing there. "What are you doing here" asks Raid. "I should be asking you that. This is my home" says the man. "So you're-" starts Raid. "Yes, I'm the mayor. It's good to see you again young man" says the mayor. Raid drops his shadow blasters in surprisment. "What is it that you are doing here" asks the mayor. Raid shakes his head, grabs his blasters, and points them at the mayor. "Where is Yu" asks Raid. "I'm afraid I don't know who you mean" says the mayor. "The little girl I told you about! Your lackys took her" says Raid. "I see. That's unfortunate. I'm afraid I can't give her back then" says the mayor. "Why not" asks Raid. "She is needed to save the world" says the mayor. "What's that supposed to mean" asks Raid. Crush cracks his knuckles, but Raid holds out his arm to stand down. "I was fortold about an incoming invasion. Several thousand beings of complete darkness are coming to this world. Of they come, humanity stands no chance in their current state. They need to be strengthened, both mentally and physically. I've been producing these (pulls out a black key, and Raid's eyes widen). These enhance a wizards abilities by a vast amount,if everyone get one, then there is no way even a single human life will be lost" says the mayor. "Do you even realize what those are?! Those contain the very things you plan to destroy! How did you even get one, let alone all those? The black keys haven't been in the human world for a very long time" says Raid. "My associate gave them to me. I'm aware that what you say is true, but they obey my associate, so we'll fight fire with fire, only better" says the mayor. "Is that why you're kidnapping people alongside a dark guild" asks Raid. The mayor looks concerned, but shakes his head. "It's for the good of the people. I shall pay for whatever has been done in my name, but I must save humanity first" says the mayor. "Hurting people to save humanity makes no sense! You just become the new threat" says Raid. The mayor draws his sword. "Then let us see who's will is stronger young man. Remember what I told you? It's time to put it into practice" says the mayor. Raid puts on his sunglasses and disappears. He reappears and disappears around the mayor several times, but the mayor never once flinches. Raid stops and fires a hail of bullets at the mayor, but the mayor swings his sword and they all disappear. "That's pretty good, but not good enough. I have no magic, so all my skill has gone into the sword. See the resolve of my will" says the mayor. He goes to slash Raid, but Crush slams into the mayor, sending him flying. The mayor looks at Crush's eyes and nods. "I see the desire in your eyes to protect your friend, and felt it on my side. Very well, I shall fight both of you at once" says the mayor. Raid and Crush both smile and fist bump each other. "Wrong choice. Me and Crush are an unstoppable team together" says Raid. They both smile. Raid smiles, and Crush dashes forward, throwing several attacks together. The mayor dodges them all, and tries to return attacks, but Crush catches the sword between his thumb and index finger, and punches the mayor with his other hand, then while the mayor is stunned Raid appears behind him and unleashes another hail of shots. The mayor dodges, hoping the shots would hit Crush, but the two smile, and a Blackwing comes out of Crush's back, and swings. The shots then get redirected to the mayor. (The mayor's inner monologue) "Their teamwork is outstanding. It's as though they have complete faith in one another". Raid disappears again, but this time Crush stands still. The mayor looks around for Raid. For a moment nothing, then a shot comes from over Crush's shoulder. The mayor looks over to see Raid on the other side of the room, the shot flew right past, near milometers away from Crush's face, and he didn't even flinch. "Obviously the small on is the tank of the team" says the mayor as he charges at Crush with lightning speed. He goes to slam the sword down on Crush, but Raid appears in front of Crush and crosses her duel blasters together and using them to shield them both. Then Crush flicks the sword, and the blade flies off. "In all my time, I've never seen such teamwork and dedication. You two are a force to be reckoned with, but sadly (pulls out a knife and goes to stab Raid, but Crush realizes and pushes Raid out of the way, taking the hit instead) it must come to an end" says the mayor. "Crush! Crush! Don't die on me man" yells Raid as he tears up and catches Crush as he falls. Crush looks Raid in the eyes. "Yeah no dip ow! You just got stabbed" says Raid. Crush holds up an okay sign with his hand. "Man, I don't know what you Blackwings are made of, but I'm glad. I can't lose you now pal" says Raid hugging Crush. Crush roles his eyes. "I-I am not overly emotional, and why did you call me your mother" asks Raid. Crush smiles. "Don't clan up on me now" yells Raid. The mayor just stares at the two. "I seem to have lost myself. This kind of friendship is what I was fighting to protect" says the mayor. "Then-" starts Raid. "I surrender" says the mayor tossing away the knife. "Oh I'm glad. All this fighting has given me a headache...or maybe it's just a hangover" says a voice. The group turn to see Riya standing there. "So...everything I did...it was for nothing" says another voice. The group turn to see Icuris and Red standing there. "Not for nothing. You fought for what you believed, I'm just sorry to have failed you all. I was too blinded by my own desires" says the mayor. "No, I still believe in our cause. We just need to do it a new way, a better way" says Icuris. "Ah, so we missed all the action" says another voice. The group turns to see Winter's group. "Wh-What are you guys doing here" asks Raid. "Answer, master ordered me to guard the mayor's mansion-" started Spear. "Uh, pretty sure he was talking to us" says the doctor. Spear nods. "Affirmative" she says. "Ah, I could of taken him. I've never met a youngster who could best old Regnis" says Regnis. "I have made it" says another voice. The group turns to see Elora. "So, I've got a question. Why did you put Legions key in that old box" asks Raid. "Who's Legion? And what box" asks the mayor. Raids eyes widen. "You mean that wasn't you" asks Raid. "No" says the mayor. "Crap, and he said he didn't have Yu either. That means...this fight isn't over yet" Raid says to himself. "Where is everyone else" asks Cotton. "I defeated Kilim" says Elora. "The bearded man is sleeping off our drinking competition" says Riya. "Anack and Legion are both down on my end" says Raid. Crush looks at Raid. "Oh, Crush says Monark is down" says Raid. "Then Lily and Heller are still missing" says Winter. "I shall go look for them" says Elora. (Raid's inner monologue) "Damn, why do I feel like something really bad is about to happen".

Episode 12

Soon after, the doctor heals everyone, then everyone gets brain blasted. "Awe that'idn't feel good i'didn't" says Loyd. "Echo! What the hell" yells Icuris. "Yeah, my head's already killing me, what gives" says Riya grabbing her head. Echo walks in followed by Appa. "It's okay Appa, we've surrendered. It's over" says Icuris. "Yes master, I believe we have done wrong and as such-" starts Spear. "Silence! Nothing is over! Looks like my plan failed, but I shall set it back on track" says Appa. "No, I appreciate the warning about the invasion, but this has gone too far" says the mayor. Appa laughs. "Did you honestly think I wanted to save the humans? (Raids eyes widen) I'm a celestial spirit" says Appa. Raid clenches his fist. "I see we're missing the diamond key spirit, still I have 2 black keys, now my brothers, help me get rid of this evidence" says Appa. "I'm no brother of yours, I'm going to stop you" says Raid. Crush nods. "Ah, the gate of shadows, key number 17. This should be interesting. Why fight me? You wear human flesh, but deep down, you're pure darkness" says Appa. "That's not true! Darling is a good man" says Red. "Is he now? Is that why he has been lying to you all" asks Appa. "No, he told us he was a spirit, so you're wrong" says Winter. "And did he tell you about Anya" asks Appa. Raid clenches his fist. Everyone looks at Raid but says nothing. "You leave her out of this you jackass" yells Raid as he fired several shots at Appa. Appa stands there unscratched. "It doesn't really matter. If you wish to fight me, then you can die as the human you pretend to be" says Appa. "Where's Yu? What's your goal? How did you even get to this world" asks Raid. Appa smiles. "My goal? It's to help the black key army take over this pathetic world! But in order to explain further, you must know my true name (pulls out a black key)". "That's Legion's key! How did-" starts Raid. "We are many. I am the true celestial spirit Legion, as you've seen, I can make many copies of my key. I'm one of the black 7" says Appa. "What's...the black 7" asks Winter. "They are the 7 black keyed spirits that the diamond keys never took back to the celestial world. My plan was to hand my keys out to everyone, using the assistance of the mayor, a man known for his honor and wisdom. They would allow me to control several humans at will, I took the liberty of taking control of poor Echo here first. I hired a dark guild with powerful wizards, and a common street gang to kidnap townspeople, then using Echos power, combined with my abilities, I can gain complete control of them, I was going to use them as cannon fodder for the front lines in the war. However, some people just couldn't be controlled. Now, I've explained my plan, and you are going to die" says Appa. Keller, Monark, Kilim, and Anack walk in with their eyes glowing green. "Meet my newest slaves, but they aren't alone (holds his hand to the ground, and several Legions pop up from the ground) they've got reinforcements" says Appa. "I don't think so, black windstorm" says Riya holding out her arm. A bunch of black leaves and petals slash a bunch of Legions, but they seem overall unslowed. "Demonic flame chaos blast" says Icuris. The black flame shoots from his hand and hits the Legions, but they just spawn more. Regnis draws his sword, and everyone but Raid and Crush fight the mind controlled people and Legions. Crush propels himself forward and delivers several mighty blows to Appa, but Appa flicks Crush away. Raid continuously fires at him, but gets nowhere. Then Appa puts the key on his chest, which sinks in and disappears. "The more you fight, the more I learn, the more I learn, the better we fight! We are Legion! We are unstoppable" says Appa. "I've...got a crazy idea" says Raid. Crush looks at Raid. "Just go with it pal. I need you to distract him" says Raid. Crush nods and with no hesitation, blast himself forward, and rapidly unleashes a flurry of relentless attacks, which don't phase Appa at all. Appa punches Crush, which send him flying back into the wall, but Raid appears where Crush was in front of Appa, and touches the spot the key was. Raid then disappears, and reappears in an all dark place. "What...is this place? Did it work" asks Raid. "So, you teleported into my key. What's your plan from here" says Legion materializing himself. "I beat you" says Raid. "You and what army" asks Legion. Raid slaps his forehead. "Don't make puns about yourself in a serious battle" says Raid. Legion laughs and summons an army. "Glad you caught the pun. I'll make sure to kill you nice and slow" says Legion. "I don't think so, in here I have an advantage you don't" says Raid. "Oh? And what might that be" ask Legion in unison. "The darkness" says Raid as he disappears. He reappears and holds out his hand. "Dark bullet" says Raid as several shots of darkness shoot from his hand and hit Legion. The Legion it hit disappears. "And here thought thought you couldn't surprise me anymore, the teleportation, the ice, now you have actual magic" says Legion. "Yeah, but I can only use dark bullet in pure darkness, and that's right now" says Raid as he holds out his hand again. "Dark bullet hailstorm" says Raid. Several dark bullets rain down from every which way taking out several Legions left and right. Meanwhile in the outer world. "Aye, lookie'are. What's happening to'em" asks Loyd. Appa is sweating and looks like he's hurting. "I don't know, but whatever it is, it's weakening them. Now's our chance to strike back" says Icuris. An attack flies at Spear, but is stopped by a barrier. Spear looks back to see Shield standing there. They smile at each other. "Oh dang, all this fightings gonna throw my back out. Martha's gonna be pissed" says Regnis. Raid is in the key, continuously wiping out several Legions at once, when he finally hits the last one. "(Pant) I think...I got him" says Raid. Appa appears in the key world. "Fine, I shall fight you in my true form. No more messing around. Can't beat me here, this is my world" says Appa. A darkness explosion send Raid flying back, Appa then claps his hands together, and a huge wave impacts Raid and sends him flying further back. As Appa goes to land a finisher, he gets and impact from outside, making him wince in pain (shows Crush throwing everything he has into clobbering Appa from the outside). Raid smiles and puts his hand directly into Appa's face. "Dark bullet, ultimate move. Death shot" says Raid. A single small shot shoots from Raid's hand and rips through Appa's head. Then Raid suddenly appears in the real world, and Appa lays there holding his chest. The key falls out, and snaps in two. "That's impossible! I am Legion! I am-" starts Appa. Hey suddenly fades away. "And back to the celestial world you go" says Raid. Echo falls to the ground. "ECHO" yells Icuris as he runs up and grabs her. "Its finally over" says Raid with a sigh. "Not entirely, there's something we still have to do" says Winter. Raid nods. Soon after, they find a room, and open it up to see a bunch of people in cages. "Now that Legion is gone, they shouldn't be mind controlled anymore" says Regnis. Raid opens the cage, and people run out, then Yu runs up and grabs Raid's leg. "I'm sorry Yu, but your safe now" says Raid. Yu holds up her arms, and Raid puts her on her shoulders. Crush smiles at Raid. "Yeah, I guess I do kinda owe you one don't I" asks Raid. After a bit, the group meet outside, with a newly revived Lily, and a now awoken Alyn. "It's been fun, stop by anytime" says the doctor as he walks away. "I'll see you youngsters some other time. Let me know when you need a good old person story, I think my combat days are behind me after today" says Regnis as he walks away. "I'm going back to the guild now, I'll catch you later handsome" says Kitsui as she rubs Raids face and walks away. "I've got something t'do" says Loyd as he walks away. "What will you guys do" asks Alyn looking at the former bad guys. "Return to our respective guilds. It's been real though, Fairy Tail definitely has an okay in my book now" says Icuris. "I shall retire from being mayor. I plan to live out my life helping those I've harmed with my actions" says the mayor. Raid puts his hand on the mayor's shoulder. "The best thing you can do is stay mayor. Do what you can to help people with the power you have" says Raid. The mayor chuckles. "And to think, I was the one giving YOU advice before. Thank you my friend. Your guild will always be welcome in this town" says the mayor. The former badies and the mayor walk away, leaving only Raid, Crush, Winter, Red, Elora, Alyn, Lily, Cotton, and Yu. "So, about what Appa said...about Anya" says Red with a hint of jeliousy. Raid looks troubled by it. "I do not believe he is ready to share that information" says Alyn. Raid sadly nods. "That's okay, you'll tell us when you're ready" says Lily. Everyone nods. "Thanks guys" says Raid. "I'm hungry Raid, I never got to eat your food" says Yu. "Let's go out for pancakes" says Elora. "Pancakes? It's past lunch time" says Cotton. "Raid, I want pancakes" says Yu. Crush nods. Raid sighs. "Guess we're going out for pancakes" says Raid. The group start walking off. (Raids inner monologue) "And that's the story of how I joined the guild that changed my life forever, but I had no idea the adventures that awaited me".


	5. Episodes 1-3 of season 2

Season 2

Episode 1

Raid, and the group stand in the guildhall with a displeased looking master Warren. "Alright Fairy Tail, I would like to make some announcements. First up, we have 2 new members to our family-" starts Warren. "Two? But I thought Yu was-" starts Raid. Loyd walks out from behind master Warren. "Lookie here. I'm one of dem bonafide mages witha a symbol thing on m'arm" says Loyd. "Oh, you have got to be kidding me" says Raid. "Not that guy" says Winter. "Why did it have to be him of all people" asks Elora. Crush shakes his head. Lily runs up to him and shakes his hand. "Welcome to Fairy Tail Loyd! I'm so glad you decided to join, especially since we already know you" says Lily. "Ahem, moving on. Our next order of business is not good news. These 8 Fairy Tail wizards went against my very clear orders, and singlehandedly took on a dark guild. It was reckless, foolhardy, and stupid" says Warren. "However, one of our guilds most infamous wizards was known for such things. He defied the odds over and over, as you did. In light of this, you shan't be punished" says Warren. The group looks relived. "However, Raid, Crush, and Alyn, it has come to my attention that you lied to us, and are indeed celestial spirits. You broke the very trust that this guild prides itself on-" starts Master Warren. Raid and Crush hang their heads in shame again. "If I may speak, would you have believed us had we told you we were celestial spirits? Surely you can understand the situation master" says Alyn. "Be that as it may, this is a serious matter. Your fates hang in the balance of your peers. If they vote against you, you will no longer be members of Fairy Tail. Those who fought alongside you at the battle against the mayor will be benched for this vote" says Warren. He looks over at the rest of the wizards. "...They can't be trusted...are they lying about their loyalties" asks Mari. Raid clenches his fist. "I think I have to agree with Mari on this one master" says Laslow pushing his glasses back up his nose. "Alright then moving-" starts Master Warren. "However, I think expelling them from the guild is a bit much. Surely the most have earned a little respect putting their lives on the line for the town" says Laslow. Warren nods. Nako shakes his head. "We can't afford to take risks like we used to, look what almost happened to Red and Elora" says Nako. "And might I remind you that they were the ones who saved them" asks Hiroshi. "This time, but we won't get lucky everytime" says Nako. "It had nothing to do with luck. Being frank master Warren, I don't think the girls would have been rescued without Raid and Crush's interference. Furthermore, it was their knowledge of the celestial world that allowed them to stop the evil spirit known as Legion. Not to mention, I've never seen the girls so happy about people in my entire life, and that's really saying something for Lily" says Hiroshi. "...I didn't expect you to be the one to defend them so strongly..." says Mari. Hiroshi nods. "I'm just giving facts" says Hiroshi. Mushi looks down and shakes his head. "Well, Gerard is out today, the floor is now open to anyone who wishes to speak" says Warren. "I got something yer'honor. I think these folks are fine individuals, and should be aquitted of the charges" says Loyd. Everyone looks at Loyd in surprisment. "Hey I can use fancy talkin when I need ta" says Loyd. Lily stands up. "It's not fair master! They all shower true Fairy Tail spirit against the mayor! They are our friends, sure they lied, but if they hadn't we might not have gotten to know them" says Lily. Elora stands. "I agree. They all fought with everything they had too to save a single little girl, they showed spirit fighting for what they believed, and Raid even did all he could to help one stay cat. If that isn't what a human should be, then I'd rather be a spirit myself" says Elora. Winter stands. "Raid didn't lie to everyone. He told me the truth when we first set out on our adventure. If you want to kick them out, then kick me out too, because I was lying too" says Winter. Red stands up. "Darling is darling, no matter what race. They all are. Is being different a bad thing? They are still the same people deep down" says Red. Cotton stands. "They are good guys! Alyn kept us grounded when we started straying from the path, Crush is always willing to lay his life down for the ones he cares about, and master Raid is kind hearted. They shouldn't be kicked out of the guild for one mistake, we all make them" says Cotton. "I do have to say, I definitely would have been who knows where if they hadn't come and rescued me, which by the way, you've yet to claim your reward" says Kitsui winking back at Raid, Crush and Alyn. Master Warren nods. Very well then. Raid, Crush, and Alyn. You are hereby recognized as full humans, and may retain guild member status" says Warren. Raid and Crush hug each other in excitement. "Now, it's been a long journey. Rest up for tomorrow and-" starts Master Warren. "Uh, master Warren? What about showing them the job board" asks Lily. "You can handle that my dear. For now, I have other matters to attend" says master Warren. Lily pulls the three over to a huge board with a bunch of pieces of paper on it. "These are guild quest. They are jobs that guild members can do to make money. You kinda need money to survive in the human world" says Lily. Raid looks over and sees another board on the S class floor. "What about that one" asks Raid. "Those are jobs that you guys aren't cut out to handle. It's for experienced S class wizards only. I'm an S class, and even I can't handle most of them" says Red. "Sounds like a challenge" says Alyn. "It's against guild rules for you guys to take on those quest, sorry" says Lily. Raid looks over the board of normal jobs and nods. "I'll start doing quest first thing tomorrow" says Raid. Crush nods. "One more thing, you can take on quest alone, or you can register a team with Nako. Of course, different jobs require different things, so it's important to think about when making your decision" says Lily. "So, tell me, how does one become S class" asks Alyn. "I'm not allowed to tell you that. If you become eligible, you'll find out" says Lily. Alyn nods. "Well, I'm going to take a nap" says Raid. Crush nods and looks at Raid. "Exploring the town huh? Well, good luck pal" says Raid. Crush walks away, and Raid goes to his room. Elora walks up to Alyn. "Do you need something" asks Alyn. "I want you to spar with me again" says Elora. "Why" asks Alyn. "I need to get stronger, and I think you could help me at the very least, I know your stronger than me, so you could teach me what you know" says Elora. Alyn nods. "Very well. Let's go somewhere where we can go all out says Alyn as he and Elora walk away. Crush walks through town, and sees a girl being chased. He narrows his gaze, then she trips. She holds up her arms to shield herself, and the guy goes to kick her in the face. Crush rushes over, and slams the guy into the wall. "Hey, what the hell" asks the guy. Crush glares into the guys eyes. The guy goes to punch Crush in the gut, but Crush catches the fist and slams the guy's face into the wall. "Ah, alright! I give up, just let me go damnit" says the guy. Crush let's go, and the guy glares at the girl. "I'll be back for you bitch, just you w-" starts the guy. Crush rolls his eyes and clocks the guy square in the nose, knocking him out. Crush smirks and sticks out his tongue at the guy. "Th-thank you sir. You've saved me, how can I ever-" starts the girl. Crush starts walking away. The girl starts following him. Crush stops, and she stops as well. He turns to her, and she smiles at him. He continues walking, and she still follows. He occasionally looks back to see her still following close behind him. He turns to her and points in the other direction, but she simply smiles and waves at him. He slaps his forehead, and starts walking back the other way, she turns and starts following behind him again. He shakes his head, then starts to think. He has a few flashbacks of how much Red follows Raid, then he shudders, turning to see the girl still following. Meanwhile, Raid lays in bed and stares at the ceiling. He has a flashback of last season, when Appa brings up Anya. The girl from his flashbacks pops up in his head real quick, but disappears. Raid shakes his head. "I can't change the past. The present is what I live in" Raid says to himself. He rolls over in his bed, to see Yu standing there beside his bed, which makes him jump. "What are you doing in here" asks Raid. "I can't sleep" says Yu. "It's still daytime, I'm just trying to take a nap because I'm tired" says Raid. "I'm tired too, but I'm scared. Everything is so new around here" says Yu. Raid sighs. "Fine, you can sleep next to me. I'm probably not going to sleep much anyways, so I'll watch over you" says Raid with a smile. "Why not" ask Yu as she gets in the bed and looks over at Raid. "Thinking about...someone I used to know" says Raid. Yu nods. "Can you tell me the story about it to help me sleep" asks Yu. "It's...not really a bedtime story. I'll tell you some other time" says Raid. "Can you tell me another story then" asks Yu. Raid thinks. "Well, once apon a time, there was a spirit. The spirit was lonely, and didn't have any friends, but one day, the spirit saved another spirit. The two became best friends, but learned a terrible secret soon after. Afterwards, the two spirits decided to become heros, despite the odds. The uses a magic item to take them to another world, and there, they met so many incredible people, including a brave and good little girl, but some bad guys took the little girl. The spirits, and all their new friends fought the bad guys, and saved the little girl, then they all lived happily ever after" says Raid. He looks over to see Yu has fallen asleep. Raid smiles, and looks up at the ceiling. (Flashback) Raid in his shadow form walks, and comes across an unconcious blackwing, who is battered and bruised. Raid helps the blackwing get better, and then, it changes to show the human Raid and Crush (flashback ends). Raid lays back and smiles. Meanwhile, Elora stands battered and bruised, while Alyn is unharmed. "Are you done" ask Alyn. Elora goes to step forward, but stumbles and falls. "You put too much emotion into your blade. Whatever you're seeking power for, you must let it go, if you wish to be stronger" says Alyn. Elora stands up and walks away. "I'm challenging you again tomorrow" she says. Alyn simply stands there and watches her. The girl walks around looking for Crush. After she walks away, be pops out of a trashcan, and runs back to the guild. That night, Raid lays on the roof of the Fairy Tail building and stares at the stars. "I'm really beginning to feel like this is home" says Raid.

Episode 2

The next day, Raid walks downstairs, and looks around. "It's a lot more empty in here today" says Raid. "The S classes went out on a quick mission, Crush didn't really say where he was going, and Loyd's helping Alyn train Elora" says Nako. "Oh, well where are Winter and Cotton" asks Raid. "Probably still sleeping" says Nako. Raid sighs, and walks over to the job board. "Hey, this one right here is perfect for today! A single male aged 18-22 needed! It's my time to shine. I mean, I'm alone today, so that makes me a single male" says Raid as he grabs the sheet and rushes out. "Wait! That's not what-and he's gone. Oh well, he'll figure it out" says Nako. Raid takes a longer journey, where his quest is. He finally makes it to town. "You there, are who are you" asked an armored man. Raid is really tired and holds out a piece of paper. "Ah, your here to see the princess. Right this way sir" says the guy leading Raid into a castle. "Wow, this is fancy, so, what's the job" asks Raid. The guy laughs. "Job"? I like that. You're funny kid" says the guy. Raid shrugs. "Alright, go right through these doors, and gather around with the others" says the guy. The guy walks away. "Others? What's the point of requesting me to be alone if there are others" Raid asks himself. He shrugs and walks through the doors. He's in a giant arena. "This is so huge, I wonder what the job is" says Raid. He walks over and stands with a group of guys. A fat bearded man with grey hair and a crown sits on a massive chair, next to him is a fancy looking girl with green hair, and an unhappy look on her face. "Greetings gentleman! You have been sent from the most elite wizarding guilds from all around. You will not be put into brackets, and the winner will win the grand prize, my daughters hand in marriage" says the man. Raid raises his had. "Uh, can she keep her hand? You kinda need those to do things" says Raid. The guys all look at Raid, and the princess chuckles a little. "Uh, hi" says Raid nervously looking at all the guys. "You there, what is your name" asks the king. Raid looks around, then points to himself. The king nods. "Uh, it's Raid, sir. Um, I have a question, what are we doing exactly" asks Raid. "You dumbass, we're beating the shit out of each other, and the last on standing gets to marry the princess" says one of the guys. "Well, that doesn't seem fair, what if she doesn't want to do this marriage thing" asks Raid. "She has no choice, she is now of age, and I need an heir" says the king. The princess looks unhappy. "Alright, another question, can we do whatever we want after the match" asks Raid. "Yes, she'll be your bride after all" says the king. Raid puts his sunglasses on, and pulls out his dark blasters. "Then I'll make sure I'll win" says Raid. "Heh, try it" says a guy as he swings a sword at Raid. Raid disappears, and reappears across the room. "How did he do that" asks one guy. "He didn't even cast a spell" asks another. "It must be some trick" says a third. The princess looks down at Raid. Raid disappears again, and reappears behind a guy, and blasts him in the back. The guy turns to Raid, but Raid disappears. The guys all start fighting each other, Weapons, fire, ice, lightning, and all sorts of attacks go flying. The more people fall, the more the princess looks for Raid, who hasn't disappeared. The guy that talked to Raid first walks around. "Alright shit eater, where did you go? I know your still here" says the guy. Raid appears directly in front of the guy, and spin kicks the guy in the gut. "You can thank my buddy back home for that one" says Raid, and the guy falls down and grabs his stomach. One of the guys throws a lightning bolt at Raid, Raid holds out his blaster, which gets hit with the lightning. Then Raid fires a shot, and a black lightning bullet flies out and zaps the lightning mage, taking him down. Raid looks down at his blaster, and fires again, this time it's just a regular shot. "That's another ability I didn't even know I had" says Raid. Afterwards, it comes down to four. Raid, the guy who originally tried to attack him with a sword, a blonde guy, and guy in a fancy mask. "You four left standing, instead of free for alling it, you will compete against each other. Fairy Tails Wizard will face off against Nomads Grips wizard, Raid and the guy with the sword look at each other. Griffens claws wizard will face off against the Scarlet Swallows wizard. The other two look at each other. "First match, Fairy Tail vs-" starts the king. Raid blast the guy in the face, knocking him out. "...A-and we have a winner, Raid. And he will face off against the winner between Jitso of Griffens claws, or Karu of Scarlet Swallows" says the king. Karu waves his finger around, and slashes go in the direction of the waves. Jitso smiles. "I shan't go down with such tricks. Requip magic special move! Brash charge" says Jitso. He propells himself forward. "Don't hurt my beautiful face! I surrender" says Karu. Jitso takes victory. It's down to Raid and Jitso. Fight with everything you have, for the beautiful princess awaits" says the king. "I'm sorry friend, but I'm winning this match, I've been a close friend of the princess for a long time, and there's no way I'd let someone win her like some prize" says Jitso. Raid nods. "Not really sure what this means, but I've got my own plan for the princess" says Raid. Jitso tightens his grip on his sword. "Requip magic special move, sword rush" says Jitso. He burst forward with his sword towards Raid. Raid disappears and reappears behind Jitso. "Requip magic special move, swinging slash" says Jitso. He gets propelled around in a circle, and barely grazes Raid. "Requip magic ultimate move! Thousand slashes" says Jitso. He swings the sword around at incredible speeds, Raid keeps disappearing and appearing until the last slash leaves Jitso drained, then he appears behind Jitso and hold the blaster up to Jitsos head. "I'm...sorry princess" says Jitso tossing down his sword. "Fairy Tails representative Raid, has one. Now, come claim your prize" says the king. Raid smiles. "I free you" says Raid. The princesses eyes widen. "I don't know what marriage is, but I can tell you don't want to do it, so as the winner of the prize, I hereby free you. Do as you wish" says Raid as he starts walking away. Jitso runs up and hugs Raid from behind. "Thank you my friend, I'm in debt for eternity. If you ever need need of me, I will come with lightning speed" says Jitso. "N-no! That just means Jitso wins" says the king. "I'm afraid I refuse your magisty, you see (grabs Raid's hand) I'm into men" says Jitso. The princess smiles thank you, sir Raid. "But even had you not relinquished the privlage, I would have gladly married you" says the princess. Raid smiles and walks away. "I didn't really understand any of that, oh well" says Raid. "That man intrigues me, I hope I see him again" says the princess.

Episode 3

The next day, Raid wakes up, and sees Crush continuously look over his shoulder. "Uh...you okay pal" asks Raid. Crush shoots Raid a look. "What? A girl following you? Are you sure you're not just paranoid" asks Raid. Crush narrows his gaze. Raid looks around. "I don't see anyone out of the ordinary. I'm sure you're just anxious being around a lot of people" says Raid. Crush slaps his forehead. "Um...darling, could...could I ask you a favor" asks Red. Raid turns to see Red behind him. "Sure" says Raid. "Please, come with me darling" says Red. She and Raid leave. Winter walks downstairs from her room. Alright, later peeps. I'm going out" says Winter. She walks outside. As she's walking, a man sneaks up, and grabs her from behind. Then, two more walk out from a little away. "Hey gorgeous, we're about to show you a real good time" says one of the guys. "Let go of me, I have a boyfriend" says Winter thrashing around. "Awe, it's okay. We're just going to loosen you up for him is all" says a guy as he runs her stomach. "Help-" yells Winter. Another guy puts his hand over her mouth. "Bad move. Now your never seeing that boyfriend of yours ag-" starts the guy holding her. A creepy looking pale guy walks out from a dark alley, and punches the guy in the face. "Wh-who the hell are you" asks one of the guys. Without a word, blades rip through the creepy guys guys shirt, and appear on his arms. "Holy shit! Let's beat it" says one of the guys. They all run off. Winter looks at the creepy guy, but he runs. "Wait-" yells Winter. He keeps running, and Winter chases him. She finally catches up to him, after he stops in a different dark alley. He covers his face. "What do you want" asks the guy. "I wanted to thank you. You saved me" says Winter. "...No problem, you can leave now" says the guy. "Why are you covering your face? Did you get hurt in the battle" asks Winter. "No, but you seen how I look. I look like a monster" says the guy. "That's not true at all, I won't sugar coat it, when I first saw you, I thought maybe you were the grim reaper-" starts Winter. "Wow thanks" says the guy sarcastically. "Buuuut, you don't look like a monster. A monster isn't a monster because of how they look. They are a monster because of what they do. Your a hero" says Winter. "Thank I guess, but I'm still hideous" says the guy. "Is the outside really that important to you" asks Winter. "Let's see you try to walk through town like this" says the guy. "Come on, I want to show you something" says Winter. Before the guy can react, she grabs his shoulder and drags him along. Meanwhile, Raid and Red reach a big building, and walk in. "I see your back. I'm sorry to say there has been no recovery at all since your last visit" says a doctor. She leads Raid and Red down a hallway. "Where are we" asks Raid. Red says nothing. The doctor stops, and they are in front of a man in a straight jacket with red hair like Red's. "Sebastian, it's Emila again. I brought my future husband today" says Red. Sebastian starts looking around frantically. "Fire! Fire all around! It's engulfing the walls, the door! Help! Someone, my sisters! Th-they've been burned" yells Sebastian. "Sebastian! It's me, it's Emilia" says Red. "Emilia? No, no, no, no, no! Mako! Mako, he killed you, mother, father! Where am I?! Who are these people" asks Sebastian as he starts thrashing about. Red starts crying on Raid. "We don't know what happened to the poor guy. The Tachworth family refuses to speak about it, he's been here a long time" explains the doctor. "I'm sorry" Raid says as she hugs Red and comforts her. After they walk out, Red wipes away her tears. "I'm sorry darling. I shouldn't have made you come" says Red. "You didn't make me, I chose too, and I'm just glad I was there to help" says Raid. Red smiles a little. "While we're out, I'll treat us to something" says Red grabbing Raid's hand and dragging him along. Winter finally reaches a shop with the guy, who's now got a good up, trying to hide his face. "What are we doing here" asks the guy. "Hey, snow cone, come on out" says Winter. An ice giant comes out in a workers uniform. "What on Earth is that thing" asks the guy a little scared. "It's okay, that's my brother Slope" says Winter. "Winter, it's been a long time" says Slope as he picks her up and gives her the closest thing he can to a hug. "I missed you too big guy" says Winter hugging him back. "What are you doing here? Do you need something from the shop" asks Slope. "Nah, I'm just showing my new friend here something important" says Winter. Slope gets down as far as he can go. "Hello, a pleasure to meet you" says Slope. The guy reluctantly shakes Slopes ginormous finger. "Well, I have to get back to work sis" says Slope as he walks back inside. "Now, what did you learn from that" asks Winter. "That you got the better half of the gene pool" says the guy. Winter gives him a look. "What was I supposed to learn" asks the guy. "You were scared of my brother when you first saw him weren't you" asks Winter. "Of course! He's an ice giant" says the guy. "And yet, he still functions as a member of society, even with people afraid of him, because once they get to know him, he's just a big old softy" says Winter. "What's your point" asks the guy. "The point is, you can do it too. You just have to show the guy you did earlier more often, and it will all work out" says Winter. "I guess. Maybe I'll try it someday" says the guy. "Okay, now that we're friends, can I know your name" asks Winter. "Friends" asks the guy. "Yeah, why not" asks Winter. "It's...Licho, but my mom called me Leech" says the guy. "Well, I have to get heading back to my guild Licho. I'll be back sometime to visit, you'll be skulking around back alleys right" asks Winter. "Yeah" says Licho. "Alright, see you then" says Winter as she waves goodbye. Licho smiles to himself a little, then goes back into a nearby dark alley. When everyone gets back, Crush looks at everyone and peers outside, then sighs. "Still paranoid about the girl pal" asks Raid. Crush looks at Raid. "Okay, okay. No need to be rude, I was just joking" says Raid. Master Warren walks in, "I'm glad to see you all have been getting along, but as guildmaster, I want you to get along with your peers, so I set you up with some quest to take on. These are special though. They are from Fairy Tail members you haven't interacted with much. It's a good bond building exercise, you should try it" says Master Warren. Raid nods. "Alright, I will first thing tomorrow" says Raid. "Excellent. I would have preferred Alyn be part but he and Elora are busy at the moment" say master Warren. Loyd shoots a bullet at a time from his fingers, having Elora slice through them. Alyn watches as they do so. Elora's gaze intensifies. (Flashback) "Oh my God, it's Erza Scarlett's daughter" says a woman. "Hey, cool, we've got Erza Scarlett's daughter on our team, there's no way we could lose" says a boy. "Erza is perfect in everyway" says a guy. (Elora's inner monologue) "I've lived I'm my mother's shadow my whole life. Everything I've ever done, it meant nothing. It was expected of Erza Scarlett's daughter. Whenever I failed, I was a told I was a disappointment to the Scarlett name. I just want to be Elora. I don't hate my mother, but I don't want to be her either. I want to be my own woman, do my own great things, not have everything I do overshadowed by my mother. That's why I need to get stronger. That's why I WILL get stronger". "Alright, that's enough for today" says Alyn. "What? I can keep going" says Elora. "Yes, but he can't" says Alyn who points down to an exhausted Loyd. "I...I'm sorry" says Elora. Loyd gives her a thumbs up. "Who is Erza Scarlett" asks Alyn. "How did you-" starts Elora. "I walked past your room last night, and it sounded as though you talking to yourself, when I listened closer, you were repeating the name over and over again" says Alyn. Elora clenches her sword. "She's...my mother" says Elora. "I see, would she be the reason you're so egar to get stronger" asks Alyn. "I need training, not a game of 20 questions" says Elora as she goes to walk away. Alyn stops her. "You can't keep running from whatever this is, you need to confront it head on" says Alyn. "You don't understand! It's impossible! I'm never going to be at her level! Never! She was unbeatable! Everyone always knows her, but I'm a person too! I'm not just a shadow, I want people to care when I do good, or help me when I fail-" starts Elora. She quickly covers her mouth. "I don't know who you're mother is, and I don't care. You are Elora, that is all you can ever be" says Alyn. Elora loosens up a little bit. "People may not always appreciate what you do, but it's the ones who do who you need to care about. (Elora looks Alyn). Raid, Crush, Lily, Red, Winter, Cotton, and even myself, do you think we fought by your mother's daughter, or Elora? Do you think Loyd is put here helping your mother's daughter train, or Elora? You may not see it, but nobody here sees you as any more or less, that Elora, because anything else would be wrong" says Alyn. Elora starts tearing up, and hugs Alyn. "I've wanted to hear those words my entire life" says Elora. "Now, what do you wish to do? Do you wish to continue training" asks Alyn. Elora nods. "I want to train and surpass Erza Scarlett, but not as her daughter! As Elora Scarlett, proud member of the Fairy Tail guild" says Elora. Loyd claps. "At's touchen it is, never heard nothing like that in m'life" says Loyd. "Oh yeah, sorry to overwork you, but could you help tomorrow as well" asks Elora. "Absatutly" says Loyd. The three walk inside. (Elora's inner monologue) "I've never been this happy before. My heart is floating with joy. Finally my mother is off my mind".


	6. Episodes 4-6 of season 2

Episode 4

The next day, Crush is approached by Laslow. Crush gives Laslow a look. "You were told by master Warren about the mingling of members right? Well, today it's me and you" says Laslow. Crush nods. "I actually need your help for a very important, and possibly dangerous mission. Would you like to come along" asks Laslow. Crush cracks his knuckles and smiles. "Then follow me" says Laslow. That night, Laslow and Crush are waiting in the bushes outside of a building. Laslow looks at his watch. "They should be asleep by now. We go in, grab what we need, and come out. Try not to wake them, or it could be very bad for us" says Laslow. Crush raises his eyebrow. "You know, this silence thing you do is quite helpful. Maybe I'll bring you along next time" says Laslow. He and Crush shimmy up the wall, and silently enter a window. "Alright, what we're here for should be in the top dresser drawers. You get the one on the left. I'll get the right" whispers Laslow. Crush opens the drawer and looks unhappy. He turns to Laslow and pulls out what's in the drawer. A bunch of panties. Laslow gives a chuckle. "Yes my boy we're here on a panty Raid. You can smell them, wear them, the possibilities are endless" says Laslow. Crush shakes his head, then a door flies open. "It's that pervert again" yells a girl. "Oh, it's my savior" says a girl from the back. She pushes past to reveal Crush's stalker. "If you wanted my panties...you could have asked" she says grabbing her underwear, and starts pulling them down. "It's escape time my boy" says Laslow as he drags Crush out a window. Crush looks scared by the drop, but a strong wind appears and prevents them from falling. "A present before I go ladies" says Laslow as he tosses a cube into the window. It explodes and shreds their clothes. They all cover themselves in embarrassment. Crush turns extremely red, but can't make himself look away. Laslow laughs as he and Crush fly away on the wind. The next morning Crush walks downstairs to see Gerard waiting for him. "So, the silent one is in my care today? Well then, although you already know who I am, I will once again introduce myself. I am Gerard Let Korock. I'm Fairy Tails oldest member" says Gerard. Crush raises his eyebrow, and looks over at master Warren. Gerard chuckles. Despite how old he looks, he's actually only in his forties. Still, most of our members aren't very old. Crush raises his eyebrow again. "You sure are a curious one, however I have some questions of my own. What exactly is your magic type? I keep seeing you punch things, but certainly there must be more to you than some punching. I can see it in your coding" says Gerard. Crush looks confused. "Oh, I'm sorry. I tend to speak out loud at times. Anyways, I'm supposed to have you do something for me, but I can't think of many things you can help me with...I suppose there is that. Why don't you accompany me somewhere today" asks Gerard. Crush nods. The two walks for a bit, until the reach so water, and Gerard looks over at an island. Crush looks at Gerard. On that island, lays someone very important to me. Today...is the anniversary of her death. I can't step foot on the island, so I have to visit her from here" says Gerard. Crush looks at Gerard, who looks extremely hurt. Crush looks down. "I'm sorry, I know I'm the one who dragged you out all this way, but could I have a few moments to myself" asks Gerard. Crush nods and puts his hand on Gerard's shoulder, then walks away. "This guild of yours is truely a piece of work Mavis. The people you meet here are terrific, just as you were. If only you could be here to see them now, you'd be so proud. (a frozen tear falls from his face into the water). Well, I suppose I've spent enough time mourning for a year. Until next year" says Gerard. He turns around and walks up to Crush. "Thank you. You know, she would have really enjoyed meeting you" says Gerard. Crush looks up and sees the sun going down. "Well, I suppose we should go back. It's a long walk back" says Gerard. The two walk back. The next morning Crush walks downstairs, and Kitsui is waiting for him. He freezes. "Oh, it's you. Glad I got you out of the bunch" says Kitsui with a wink. Crush starts walking away, but Kitsui walks up and grabs his butt. "Oh no, you aren't getting away that easily handsome. You're coming with me" says Kitsui. Crush looks around. "Sorry, Raids not here today. He's doing this stuff too you know" says Lily. Crush looks disappointed. "Don't worry. I'll be gentle...at first" says Kitsui. She drags Crush out of the guild hall. As they walk along, they come across a girl who looks upset. Crush walks up to the girl, and looks her in the eyes. "Huh, who are you" she asks. "This ball of handsomeness is Crush, and I'm available" says Kitsui with a wink. "Oh, hello" says the girl. "Hey, your that sexy waitress from the maid cafè a little down the ways. What's up" asks Kitsui. "Oh, about that. It's about to go under. We have a payment coming up, and we don't have enough customers to make the payment. We're so close-" she starts. "Then Lucky you. I love that place, and Crush here has to help me for a day. We'll help" says Kitsui. "But how" asks the girl. Kitsui smiles, and Crush stands outside dressed like a girl, and in a maid outfit. He gives Kitsui an angry look. "Damn, your much sexier as a girl. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were an actual chick" says Kitsui, also dressed like a maid. "B-but we can't afford to pay you guys" says the girl. "Don't worry about it. We don't need it. Just happy to help" says Kitsui. "How's this supposed to help" asks another maid. "A little rumor I spread around" says Kitsui with a wink. A crowd of guys come at the door. "She really is gorgeous" says one of the guys looking at Crush. "She's a total 11/10" says another guy. "I hear she doesn't talk, that's so cute" says a third. Crush sudders. "Don't worry gorgeous, the know they aren't allowed to touch the maids. Especially you, that's my job" says Kitsui as she quickly licks Crush's ear. "I...feel so bad for that guy" says the original girl. After a day of waitressing, Kitsui and Crush stand outside, still dressed like maids. The girl runs outside. "We made way more than we needed. Thank you. Thank you both" says the girl. "Don't worry, I already got my payment" says Kitsui winking at Crush. "Uh, yeah. Thank you especially, um Crush (the girl kisses Crush's cheek) you were a big help today" she says. Crush turns red. "You can keep the outfits. They look good on you guys" says the girl. The two go back to the guild, and when everyone sees Crush, they laugh. Raid laughs harder than anyone. "It's a good look for you pal" says Raid. Crush sighs and walks upstairs, glad that it's finally over.

Episode 5

Raid wakes up, and walks downstairs. "Where is Crush. He wasn't around this morning" says Raid. "He and Laslow already headed out" says Mushi. "Wait, since when does Crush hang out with Laslow" asks Raid. "Silly, you guys are getting to know the other guild members remember" says Lily. "Oh yeah" says Raid. "And good news, you get me" says Mushi as he walks up and gives Raid a monster hug. "Alright, so what do we do" asks Raid. "Master Warren said for us to ask you favors. I know, why not just hang out with me. I don't get to hang out with friends that much" says Mushi. "Sure" says Raid. Mushi and Raid leave the guild hall, and start walking down the street. "Where are we going" asks Raid. "Someplace that is very special to me" says Mushi. Raid nods. They walk to a beach on the outskirts of town, and Mushi sits pretty close to the water. "This is a lot of sand" says Raid. "Its a beach" says Mushi. "Why is this place so special" asks Raid. Mushi smiles and points to a spot right in front of himself. "This is where Fairy Tail found me" says Mushi. Raid looks confused. "I can't remember my family, my past, or anything. The first memory I have is waking up cold and alone on a bench. Nako found me one day, and managed to take me back to the guild. I've been a proud member ever since" says Mushi. "Don't you want to find your family" asks Raid. Mushy shakes his head. "I have a new home, and a new family. I'm happy here" says Mushi. "But it must be hard-" starts Raid. "Isn't it for you? Celestial spirits don't have family, but yet you've made a family with us" says Mushi. Raid looks surprised. "I've never really thought of it that way" says Raid. "I'm in no hurt to get my memories back. They are just the past. It's easier to move on to the future this way" says Mushi. Raid smiles. "Thank you for hanging out with me today. Maybe next time we can go to a place special to you" says Mushi. "We already are. Some people call it Fairy Tail, we call it home" says Raid. Mushi smiles and fist bumps Raid. The next day, Raid wakes up, and walks downstairs, where Hiroshi waits. Your late, Crush has beaten you out the door again" says Hiroshi. "Sorry, I'm not a morning person" says Raid. "Well, come on then" says Hiroshi. "O-okay" says Raid as he and Hiroshi walk out the doors into the city. "So, what on the agenda" asks Raid. "I don't need any favors. If I need something, I'll do it myself" says Hiroshi. "O-okay" says Raid. Hiroshi stops in front of a big line of homeless people with bowls. "They however, need more help than anyone. It's simple. Grab the ladle, and poor some chilli for the homeless" says Hiroshi. Raid gives Hiroshi a look, and Hiroshi sighs. "What is it" asks Hiroshi. "Well, why do you want to help these guys, it's nice and all but-" starts Raid. "I'll tell you later. For now, the chilli is getting cold, and I have something I have to do" says Hiroshi. "Thank you so much for the chilli mister" says a homeless little girl. Hiroshi turns away. "Wait, you cooked this" asks Raid. "Got a problem with it" asks Hiroshi. "N-no sir" says Raid. Hiroshi walks away without another word. Raid does as instructed, and serves the chilli. There is just enough for everyone. "Wow, he made the exact right amount" Raid says to himself as he takes a seat, exhausted from the hard days work. Later, Hiroshi comes back. "Welcome back" says Raid. Hiroshi nods. "So, about earlier-" starts Raid. Hiroshi turns away from Raid. "I know what it's like to be in that position. I've been there myself. When I was a kid, my home village was raided and destroyed by a dark guild. I was the soul survivor, and no building stood taller than 2 inches tall" says Hiroshi. Raid looks sympathetic. "I personally watched someone die that day. It was horrible. My family, my friends, my childhood, everything was taken from me in a few short hours. I was homeless after that, angry, alone, and just wanted to do something. Eventually I came to Fairy Tail, and I've made it my mission to make sure nobody else has to go through that, any of it. Even if it's just the part where I was starving on the streets" says Raid. Raid quickly hugs Hiroshi. "I'm so sorry that happened to you-" starts Raid. Hiroshi pulls away. "I'm not looking for a pity party. It's done, and nothing can change that" says Hiroshi. Raid watches sadly as Hiroshi walks away. The next day, Raid is awoken by Nako. "Just five more hours" says Raid as he roles over. Nako whacks Raid with his sword hilt, which makes him shoot up. "Up and at em. You've got work to do today" says Nako. Raid slumps out of bed, as he and Nako leave. When Raid gets outside, he looks up at the sky. "I-Its still night time" says Raid. "No, it's just really early in the morning" says Nako as he leads Raid to an arena. "What is-" starts Raid. "You need to train. I'm going to teach you a new move" says Nako. "New move" asks Raid. "Yes. Aimlessly firing your dark blasters won't help against every enemy. Especially not if you fight another foe like Legion" says Nako. Raid nods. "Then teach me" says Raid. "This is a better version of your shadow blaster. You fire a quick shot of magic, that gets pulled from your mana. However, this can be better. You can pour magic into the blaster willingly to charge it, for more powerful blast" says Nako. "Really" asks Raid. "Yes, keep in mind how much power you put into the blast though. If you pour all your magic into it, you'll most likely die. If the magic depravision doesn't get you, then the blast radius would. Only charge a small bit at a time" says Nako. Raid nods. "Now, channel your mana into your arm, then down your trigger finger, and finally, condense it into the gun" says Nako. Raid takes a deep breath, pulls out his blaster, and does as he was told. When he fires, the kick sends Raid sending back a little. "No that was sloppy. You were pouring mana in. It must flow like a river" says Nako. Raid continues all day long until he lays on the ground exhausted. "That's enough for today. You've made great improvement. Once you master this, seek me out, and I'll teach you more" says Nako. Raid nods, and Nako walks away. Raid struggles up, and goes back to the guild hall. He then walks into the room, and sees Crush walk in a French maids outfit.

Episode 6

Alyn stands working at a blacksmith, as he hammers away at a sword. Someone comes up to the counter. Alyn stands, and sees Loyd standing there. "Oh, aye, it's you" says Loyd. "Yeah, what brings you here Loyd" says Alyn. "Oh, I'm just looking round town" says Loyd. "Ah, do you perhaps need something crafted? I can craft you a weapon, as thanks for helping Elora train" says Alyn. "Well shucks'at was nothing. She's a fellow guild mate she is" says Loyd. Alyn chuckles a little. "You know, when we first met you, I really didn't peg you as a Loyd guild member type, no offense" says Alyn. "Oh, it ain't no biggy. I ain't nothin special. Done tried to join other guilds I did, but they'idnt want no street rat they didn't" says Loyd. "Yes, some guilds are quite strict with their members I hear" says Alyn. Loyd goes to walk away. "Anyways Loyd, why don't we chat while your here. I don't know much about you at all" says Alyn. "Ain't much to tell there ain't. Just some street rat" says Loyd. "What about your family. I assume you have one" says Alyn. "Oh, theys dead they are. M'mom done joined one of them dark guilds. Got killed in a battle she did. M'pops done passed when I was a kid" said Loyd. "No siblings" asks Alyn. "I don't really know. I'idnt live with m'mom. I gots taken by some slavers I did. Raised on the streets m'whole life" says Loyd. "Oh, I'm sorry to hear that" says Alyn. "Awe shucks, ain't no need for all'at. It wasn't so bad. They taught me magic, gave me 3 square meals a day, and taught me how to survive'ay did" says Loyd. Loyd looks over and sees a fancy blonde woman walking down the street. "Well, I gotta go" says Loyd. "Yes, it was nice talking to you Loyd" says Alyn. Loyd rushes off, and Alyn looks confused. Later that day, Alyn sees Mari walking down the street. "Oh, your Mari correct? I was under the understanding that you didn't get outside much" says Alyn. "Not much, but I leave to eat" she says not looking Alyn in the eyes. "I take it you're on your back to the guild then" asks Alyn. "That's not really your business" says Mari. "I apologise. Would it be okay if I escorted you back-" starts Alyn. "No offense, but I don't need a babysitter. I'm an S class wizard" says Mari as she walks away. Alyn sighs. "Are you alright Alyn" asks a familiar voice. Alyn looks over to see master Warren standing there. "Oh yes, just a hard days work" says Alyn. "I saw Mari giving you a hard time. I'm sorry about that. She hasn't exactly had an easy life" says master Warren. "I'm starting to think that's the case for everyone in Fairy Tail" says Alyn. Master Warren chuckles a little. "True enough. Still,don't hold it against her" says Master Warren. "What DID happen to her" asks Alyn. "Mari came into magic at a much to early age. Because of this, it became dangerous. Her magic makes explosions, and in the hands of a child barely out of diapers is even more dangerous. People became afraid of her, treating her like a monster, even after she controlled her magic, this continued. People would pelt stones at her, and some even made death threats to her. By the age of only 8, Mari felt hated by everyone. She had no friends, and her family wouldn't come anywhere near her. She began a life of isolation. I eventually found her, and took her in as my own, but the damage was already done. Mari sees herself as too much of a monster to get close to anyone, so she sits on the S class floor alone all the time. I've tried everything, but the poor girl is broken" says Master Warren. Alyn looks at master Warren. "There is something you can do. Continue to try. Even if you don't achieve much, I'm sure it helps even the slightest bit to know there is someone who legitimately cares" says Alyn. Master Warren nods. "You're a wise man Alyn. I'm glad your hear to guild the younger members of Fairy Tail" says master Warren. Master Warren leaves. A few hours later, Lily walks up and sees Alyn once again working on the sword. "Wow, that looks really good. Are you crafting yourself a new weapon" asks Lily. "No, my celestial weapons far exceed the potential of this world's materials. This is for Elora, to replace the sword she lost in the battle against the mayor" says Alyn. Lily smiles. "You know, you were kinda scary at first, but I'm glad you're here now. You seem to care about everyone a lot" says Lily. "Of course, as do you" says Alyn. Lily smiles and nods. "Yep. Fairy Tail is my home after all" says Lily. "What about your actual home" asks Alyn. "Well yeah, there's that, but it's got nothing on Fairy Tail you know. It's like, that's a house, but Fairy Tail is home" says Lily. "A good way to view it" says Alyn. "Oh yeah, that reminds me, Alyn, Elora was asking for you" says Alyn. "Ah, tell her I'll swing by after work" says Alyn. "You know, you don't have to work here. You can take guild jobs" says Lily. "Nonsense, the forge is an old friend" says Alyn. "You made friends with the forge" asks Lily. "No, it's an expression. It mainly means I feel at ease when I'm forging" says Alyn. "Oh...hey Alyn...are you and Elora, um...you know-" starts Lily. "No" says Alyn. "Oh, okay" says Lily as she smiles and walks away. "Although, Elora is quite a woman" Alyn says to himself. He eventually goes home, and walks up to Elora. "I have a gift for you" says Alyn. "Oh" asks Elora. Ayln holds out the blade. "Forged by yours truely. It's to replace the one you lost against the mayor" says Alyn. Elora smiles, and grabs the blade. "I shall treasure it forever" says Elora with a bow. "Awe isn't that sweet" asks Laslow in a taunting tone. "Elora's got a boyfriend" says Kitsui also in a taunting tone. "You two should act your age" says Hiroshi. "I think it's sweet" says Mushi. Elora turns red and hurries away. Master Warren laughs. "You'll soon find that there is no privacy when it comes to this family" says Master Warren. Yu sits at the bar sipping some juice. "I miss Raid" says Yu. "Don't worry. He and Crush should be getting home soon" says Warren. Raid and Crush walk into the guild hall. "Congratulations you guys. You've complicated your task. Your free time is once again yours" says Master Warren. Raid and Crush high five. Alyn looks at Raid and Crush and smiles. "I believe I made the right call with those two after all" Alyn says to himself as he walks away.


	7. Episodes 7-9 of season 2

Episode 7

The next day, Alyn, Raid, Crush, Red, Winter, Lily, and Elora meet by the job board. "Oh, looks like there are two urgent quest" says Winter. "Kill or capture witch. Considered to be highly dangerous" Alyn reads. "Explore cave. Reports speak about abandoned cave seemingly becoming inhabited" reads Raid. "Which one do we do" asks Elora. "Why not both, darling and I will-" starts Red. "Not a chance. I'm going with Raid too" says Winter. Crush puts his hand on Raid's shoulder. "Alright, I guess we'll take the cave mission" says Raid. "I suppose that means us 3 are up against this witch" says Alyn. "Well, it's settled then. Stay safe" says Raid offering his hand to Alyn. "What's this" asks Alyn. "I don't know, handshake, maybe a high-five. Not sure exactly what your thing is. Me and Crush prefer the first bump but-" starts Raid. "But why" asks Alyn. "Because we're friends, and it's sort of a good luck jester" says Raid. "Friends" asks Alyn. "Yeah, after all we've been through together, it's kinda hard not to consider you one" says Raid. Alyn nods, and shakes his hand. "I don't believe in luck, but I'll take the jester anyways" says Alyn. Nako walks up. "Those quest are relatively new, but I've taken the liberty of making these" says Nako as he walks up with some papers. Alyn takes one, and Raid takes the other. "These are maps" says Alyn. "Glad to know you already know what they are. They should get you to the location listed" says Nako. Raid stares at the map intensely. "Does something concern you" asks Nako. "Not really….it's just, I still can't read" says Raid rubbing the back of his head. "Don't worry, I know the way, we shouldn't need it" says Winter. The two groups start getting ready for their quest. Raid, Red, and Winter walk down the street, looking for food they can take on their journey. Red grabs Raid's arm. "Darling, you've been so busy here lately, we haven't gotten any quality time. We haven't even kissed yet you know" says Red. Winter grabs his other arm. "It's not like you're the only girlfriend here. I haven't gotten much either" says Winter. Raid sighs. "I'm sorry girls, I guess I'm not a very good boyfriend am I" asks Raid. "Well, we kinda forced you into this-" starts Winter. "And besides darling, your wonderful. You may not be enough for the floozy, but I'll wait for an eternity for you. You're worth it" says Red. "Whatevs. You're the one who started this, don't try to pin it on me" says Winter. Raid stares off. "Are you alright" asks Winter. Raid doesn't seem to notice. "Darling" asks Red. Again nothing. Winter stomps on Raid's foot, he jumps and winces. "Ouch, what was that for" asks Raid. "Sorry, you were just spacing out" says Winter. "Oh, I'm sorry. I was just thinking. Yu has actually been really sad I haven't been around lately, but I've been so busy, and on top of that, I realized I haven't been around for you guys either. I wonder how many people are feeling that way" says Raid. The girls look at each other in concern. "You, know, we can afford a delay" says Winter. Raid looks at Winter. "Alyn's group is going to have a longer journey anyways, so we can take an extra day off. You can get the chance to spend time with everyone you need too before we leave" says Winter. "That's actually a very good idea, despite it's source" says Red. "Screw you too" says Winter. Red sticks out her tongue. "Yeah, I guess your right" says Raid. "You can spend the rest of the day after our shopping trip playing with Yu, then tomorrow, you can take us on individual dates" says Red. Raid nods. "Good, then it's settled" says Red. After the shopping trip, the group walk back to the guild hall, and Yu runs up to Raid. "Welcome back" she says hugging his leg. "Hey you, how would you feel about spending the rest of the day with me" asks Raid. Yu looks exited, but the excitement quickly fades. "You probably need sleep for the trip tomorrow" says Yu. "Nope, I'm taking the day to do some things around here tomorrow, so I'm all yours today" says Raid. Yu smiles. "Hey, I've got something to do. I'll see you guys tomorrow" says Winter as she walks away. "And I'll leave you too to your fun. Not too much now, he's mine tomorrow" says Red with a wink. "So, what do you wanna do" asks Raid. "I never did get that food you were going to make" says Yu. Raid chuckles. "That's true, but wouldn't you rather someone with a little more cooking knowledge make you something instead" asks Raid. Yu shakes her head. "You're special, I'd rather eat something you made" says Yu. Raid smiles. "Alrighty then. I might ask Hiroshi to show me a few things so o don't burn down the kitchen, but I'll do my best. Wait here" says Raid. After a bit, Raid walks out of the kitchen, followed by Hiroshi. "Never in my life did I expect someone to screw up boiling water so much, but you've finally made something etible. You should be proud" says Hiroshi. "So what exactly is this" asks Raid looking at the dish. "It's called Macaroni. Kids love it, and with how highly she thinks of you, it's going to make it that much better" says Hiroshi. "Wow. Thanks Hiroshi" says Raid. "Thank yourself. It's your dish, and it's always better when your cooking for someone you care about" says Hiroshi. Raid goes to hug Hiroshi but Hiroshi side steps away. "I don't do hugs, high-fives, or handshakes" says Hiroshi. "How about a fist bump" asks Raid. Hiroshi narrows his gaze. "That's a no right" asks Raid. Hiroshi just walks away. Raid puts the bowl down, and Yu takes a bit and smiles. "It's really good" says Yu. "Eat your fill" says Raid happily. Winter walks down an alley, and stops. "Hey Licho, you here" asks Winter. Licho steps out from behind a trashcan. "You actually came back. I'm actually surprised" says Licho. "I told you we were friends now dope" says Winter. Licho smiles. "Can I get your advice on something" he asks. "Sure, I needed some advice too" says Winter. Licho pulls up 2 boxes, and they both take a seat. "So, what'd you need advice for" asks Winter. "I-I don't know what to do. I'm still afraid to come out of the alleyway…I saw this cute girl and-" starts Licho. "And you want to get to know her, but your afraid she'll reject you" asks Winter. Licho nods. "Unfortunately, it's a possibility, but not why you think. She may have a boyfriend, or interested in someone else, but you need to confront her anyways. Even if she rejects you, you'll know" says Winter. "But what if she's scared of me. I skulk back alleys and look like a monster for crying out loud" says Licho. "If you want, I could go with you. Maybe it will help you feel better" says Winter. "I-I guess. I'm just terrified. Thank you though, I appreciate it" says Licho. "I'm going to go out on a job, and it may take a while, but I promise, as soon as I get back, I'll go with you to see her" says Winter. Licho nods. "So, what did you want to ask" asks Winter. "It's about my boyfriend Raid. I want to do something special for him, but I don't know what to do. I'm not exactly the romantic type" says Winter. "This is going to sound a little clichè, but just be there for him. You don't need to be fancy, just be there when he needs you" says Licho. "I try to be, but Red is always in the way" says Winter. "Who's Red" asks Licho. "That's not important" says Winter. Licho gives Winter a look. She sighs. "It's Raids other girlfriend" says Winter. "Hold on, that scumbag is cheating on you" asks Licho. "No no. We actually agreed to this. Raid didn't want to hurt either of us, so me and Red suggested sharing him. We didn't exactly let him say no. Anyways, it's extremely hard to get a moment in with him with her around. I just want to do something to stand out" says Winter. Licho thinks, and turns a little red. "Well, I have one idea" says Licho. Winter leans in, and Licho whispers something in her ear. Winter turns red. "Yeah, that works, and gives me a little chance for some payback" says Winter. "Glad I could help" says Licho. Winter hugs him and stands up. "I'll be back when my job is done. That's a promise" says Winter as she walks away. After a bit, Raid is walking around with Yu on his shoulders, and Crush, Winter, and Red stand there. "Hey, what's up" asks Raid. "We've come to get you" says Red. "What for" asks Raid. "You'll see, come on" says Winter. Raid walks with them, and sees everyone from Fairy Tail laying in the grass, looking up at the starry sky. "Everyone is here" asks Raid. "Just lay down and look up" says Hiroshi. Raid does as instructed. After a few minutes, Raid looks over. "I don't get it, what am i-" starts Raid. "Hush my boy, the show is about to begin" says Laslow. Raid looks up, and a rain of beautiful lights start flying across the sky. "These lights are called the Fairy stars. The appear once a year. Nobody is quite sure what the lights are, but according to the higher ups, these lights are Fairies, dancing across the night sky" says Master Warren. "They're so pretty" says Yu. "I ain't never seen nothing this amazin before" says Loyd. Crush smiles. "It's so romantic isn't it darling" asks Red. "I've always loved watching these" says Winter. "I...I'm speechless" says Alyn. "I used to watch these with my mother…maybe one of these days I will again" says Elora. "I'm glad we've found so many new members to enjoy this with" says Lily. "Oh oh, I wonder if you could catch one" says Cotton. "You know, were not the only ones watching this. Every member of Fairy Tail, from all branches are watching this somewhere" says Nako. "This is the only time I really like coming outside" says Mari. "It's kinda sad that it's all gone after a few short minutes" says Hiroshi. "Wow, those Fairys are so beautiful" says Mushi. "My boy, it's probably just asteroids, but my what a magnificent sight is is either way" says Laslow. "This really has me turned on, if any of you fellas or ladies are interested" says Kitsui. "I have no idea if Fairies have tails. It's the question on which Mavis established this guild, she wanted more than anything to know the answer to that question. If only she were here to see this, I'm sure she would realize it doesn't matter. Every Fairy has its tale, and yet it makes me happy to know her spirit is able to be part of this" says Gerard. "What's that supposed to mean" asks Raid. "I believe us, every member of Fairy Tail is a Fairy, and when we pass from this world, we join the little march up there. Dancing so the new generations can smile, if only once a year" says Gerard. Raid smiles. "That's a beautiful way to view it" says Raid. The group lay on the ground, and watch the stars fly throughout the sky.

Episode 8

The next day, Alyn stands by the door. "Good luck" says Raid. "I told you, I don't believe in luck. I have skill" says Alyn. Raid holds his hand out. Alyn shakes his hand. Elora and Lily walk up with some packs. "We're ready" says Elora. Alyn nods. "See you later, Raid" says Alyn. Raid nods, and the three head out. Raid stands there alone, and Red walks out, dressed in a cute outfit, looking happy. "I'm ready my darling" says Red. "You look great" says Raid. "You say that as though it's not an everyday thing" says Red. "No, that's no….I didn't" starts Raid. Red giggles. "Oh darling, I'm only joking" says Red. She looks Raid over to notice he left his jacket and sunglasses, and combed his hair a slight bit. "Sorry, this is the best I could do for a date outfit" says Raid. "You look fine darling, but if you really want to invest in some new clothes, we can go shopping together sometime" says Red. Raid nods. "Are you ready for our date" asks Red. "Sure am, a lot better than last time. I actually did some research so I'm prepared this time" says Raid. "I'm proud of you darling, if that's the case, where would you like to go" asks Red. Raid smiles, and grabs her hand. "I think I've got the perfect place in mind" says Raid. "Oh, and where's that" asks Red. "It's a surprise, so close your eyes" says Raid. Red smiles, and closes her eyes she gets lead along by Raid, and eventually she's told to open her eyes. When she does, they are standing on a high cliff on the edge of town, looking at a beautiful view of the water, the birds, and the boats. "Oh, this is such a great view" says Red. "Yeah, I read that this is a great spot for couples to relax. I kinda figured we could use it. Just a little rest before we head out. Sorry if it's not-" starts Raid. "It's perfect darling...I used to come here with Sebastian and Mika before everything happened, so this place is actually a very great pick" says Red hugging Raid. "We can go somewhere else if you want" says Raid. "No darling. I'd…Like to stay here for a bit, if you wouldn't mind" says Red. Raid nods. After a few minutes, Red grabs Raid's hand. "You know, from the moment I dreamt of you, I knew you were the one for me. From the moment I saw you, I knew I had to have you, and now, I feel like you and I are meant for eternity. What I mean to say, is I love you darling. In deeply and madly in love with you, and with each day, I gain more and more love" says Red. Raid says nothing for a moment. Red grabs him and kisses him, which surprises him. "I don't expect you to say it back yet. Not until you're ready" says Red. "Thanks" says Raid. "If I may, can I ask you something" asks Red. "Go ahead" says Raid. "I can feel like something is eating at your conscience. I've felt that from the day we met, but I can't figure out what it is" says Red. Raid stares off. "I...I'm just not ready to talk about it yet" says Raid. Red smiles. "I understand darling, and I'll be here, waiting until you are. I'll be here for forever" says Red. Raid has a quick flashback of the girl in his flashbacks saying "I'll be here forever". "Darling?! Are you alright, your crying" says Red. Raid touches his face, and feels tears. "Oh, sorry. I got lost in thought" says Raid. Red hugs Raid. "Whatever this is, we're going to get through it. You just have to believe in yourself (looks at watch) oh dear, we should probably get back, Winter's turn is almost here" says Red. "You go on ahead, I'll be there in a bit" says Raid. Red nods and walks away. Raid closes his eyes, and a flashback of the girl laying in a pool of blood pops up. In the flashback, Raid has a sword run through his shadow body, pinning him to the ground. The girl and he try and link fingers, but neither of them has the strength to reach the other. Raid opens his eyes, and stands up, then he starts walking back to the guild. When he walks in the doors he looks around and sees everyone but Red and Winter. "Where are they" Raid asks himself. Raid walks up to Crush. "Hey pal, where are Red and Winter" asks Raid. Crush points upstairs. "Upstairs somewhere? What are they doing up there" asks Raid. Crush shrugs his shoulders. "Alright, thanks anyways" says Raid. Raid turns and runs upstairs. He walks over to Winter's room, and knocks. "Hey, Winter you ready" asks Raid. No answer. He rushes over to Red's door. "Red? Hey, do you know where Winter is" asks Raid. No answer. Yu walks down the hallway. "Hey, isn't this usually the time you take a nap" asks Raid. "Yeah, but Winter kicked me out of your room" says Yu. "Huh, wonder what she's doing in there" asks Raid. "If I were you, I wouldn't take the kid" says Kitsui. "What's that supposed to mean" asks Raid. Kitsui winks. "I've got a sixth sense for this thing, trust me" says Raid. "Uh...Yu, why don't you take a nap in Alyn's room" asks Raid. "He scares me" says Yu hiding behind Raid's leg. "He's not here right now, your okay" says Raid. "But he keeps sharp things in his room, and a creepy looking doll" says Yu. Raids eyes widen. "She's talking about swords and a training dummy" says Kitsui. "Ah, that makes-wait, how do you know" asks Alyn. "I snuck in to plant a gift, but he caught me" says Kitsui. "What was the- (Kitsui looks him in the eyes) you know what, nevermind" says Raid. "I can take'er. I used t'babysit" says Loyd. "Yeah, you can go hang out with Loyd until I make sure everything is okay" says Raid. Yu nods, and walks downstairs to Loyd. Raid walks up to his door, and flings it open. Winter is cosplaying as a sexy nurse, and Red is tied up in a gimp suit. Raid slams the door closed. "I didn't see that, I didn't see that, I didn't-" starts Raid. Winter opens the door. "Get in here you ass" says Winter, grabbing Raid by the shirt collar, and dragging him into the room. "Help darling. She's gone crazy. She's tied me up and-" starts Red. "I did this for you" says Winter looking Raid in the eyes. "Huh" asks Raid. "I heard that some guys are into girls who cosplay, so I got these costumes from-" starts Winter. "Was it Kitsui? Sixth sense my ass" says Raid. "No. It wasn't Kitsui, it was Laslow" says Winter. "Look, I appreciate this and all, but-" starts Raid. "It's just not fair. (Plops down on bed) I wasn't expecting you. Red's been waiting, dreaming of all the sappy lines, and great things she can do for you. I thought i was gonna be alone forever, so I have no clue what to do, but she keeps pulling ahead, and I feel like you're not gonna want me after a while" says Winter. Red looks a little guilty. "You don't have to worry Winter, i don't know a lot about romance either. I'm not going anywhere. You're both special to me, at first you were both equally special. That would mean you're both the same, but that's not true. Your both just as special to me, but for different reasons" says Raid. Winter smiles a little. "And i appreciate the sentiment with the outfits. I was just a little surprised is all" says Raid. Winter quickly grabs Raid and kisses him. "That's your medicine...Sorry I'm not sure how to be sexy or flirty" says Winter. Raid turns red. "Y-You did great" says Raid. "Well, we still have some time left. Wanna finish our date" asks Winter. "Sure thing" says Raid as he and Winter walk away. "Hey, what about me" asks Red. Raid stops. "Oh yeah, i almost-" starts Raid. "Oh no, this is my time. She'll be fine until we get back" says Winter. "But-" starts Raid. Red smiles at him. "It's okay darling. Go have fun" says Red. A few hours later, Raid and Winter come back, and Red sits at the bar waiting for them. "How did you-" starts Winter. "I prepared just in case my darling had certain taste" says Red winking at Raid. Crush walks up. "Yeah, tomorrow we set out on a new adventure" says Raid. Winter nods, and Red soon after.

Episode 9

Alyn and the girls walk on their journey. Lily looks at the map, but looks confused. "I can't understand this thing at all" says Lily. "We're going to (points to a spot on the map) this town" says Elora. "But how are we supposed to know where we are" asks Lily. "Have you never used a map before" asks Elora. Lily shakes her head. Elora takes the map, and holds her hand gently on it. A little dot appears on the map. "You can channel magic into the map to determine your location" says Elora. "Oh, really" asks Elora. "Yes" says Elora. Lily looks at the dot. "Awe, but we're still really far away" says Lily. "We'll get there in time" says Alyn. "We should be careful in this area though" says Elora. "Oh? Why's that" asks Alyn. "Have you heard of the ice queen" asks Elora. "Wasn't that Winter's nickname" asks Alyn. "No, she was the ice princess. The ice queen is a powerful mage, who stays around this area. She fights stronger opponents, and hasn't been defeated yet" says Elora. "Wow, what guild is she with" asks Lily. "None. To hear people say, she will join the guild of the person who defeats her" says Elora. "Wow, maybe we could get her to join Fairy Tail" says Lily. "Unlikely. I've battled her before. She's very skilled. We'd need someone of S class potential at the very least" says Elora. "But I'm an S class" says Lily. "No offense, but your magic is still wild and untamed. She has more than perfect control over her magic" says Elora. "Sounds like a worthy opponent" says Alyn. "Yeah, I'm sure we could take a small detour to find her" says Lily. Elora sighs. "I'm sure I couldn't convince you to avert this course, though I hope we don't run into her. You forget we have no healer" says Elora. They continue on the path for a bit, and find a blonde girl with pig tails and different colored eyes laying on the ground holding her leg. "Are you alright" asks Alyn. "Stay back" says the girl in fear. She looks Alyn in the eyes, and he can't move. "Wh-What is that" asks Elora. "Please, let me go. I'm sorry okay, i don't want to die" says the girl. "It's alright, we're not" starts Lily. The girl starts dragging herself away, and Alyn is able to move. "Hold, your leg is injured-" starts Alyn. The air grows cold around the group. "B-big sis" says the girl. "Oh no. This is her" says Elora. A woman with long blonde hair walks out. "So, you're the mercenaries who attacked my little sister" asks the woman. "No, were-" starts Lily. "It doesn't really matter what you say. Mya is clearly afraid of you, so you must have done something (a spear appears in her hand). Even if you aren't mercenaries, you might be affiliated" says the girl. "We're just looking to get through Alexandra. It's me, Elora, remember" asks Elora. Alexandra lowers her guard. "Ah, yes. Are you back for a rematch then" asks Alexandra. "No, i shall be your opponent this time" says Alyn. "No, Alyn-" starts Elora. "Very well, you shall have your match, but I can't give you any mercy today. I have to make this quick" says Alexandra. "I wouldn't want it. This fight would be worth nothing if we didn't both give it our all" says Alyn. Lily and Elora go over with Mya. "Mya, no cheating this time. I know you sometimes use that sight of yours to guarantee my victory, but I forbid it" says Alexandra. "But sis-" starts Mya. "This is a test of warriors. The victory worth winning, is the victory you win yourself" says Alexandra. "We'll use some of our medical supplies to tend to her leg" says Elora. "That would be most appreciated" says Alexandra. Alexandra and Alyn face each other. "Requip" says Alyn. Alyn requips a mace. "Requip magic? Quite fitting, saying as though that is my type of magic as well, however I warn you, mine comes with a unique touch" says Alexandra. Alyn nods. "Bring all you have" says Alyn. Alexandra swings her spear, and an ice wave flies at Alyn, shards fly at him, but Alyn remains calm, and swings his mace, shattering all the shards, then he slammed the mace on the ground, diverting the ice away from him. She starts twirling the spear in her hands. A rain of ice flies from it. Alyn holds out his arm. "Requip" says Alyn. A huge shield appears on his arm, blocking all the shards. Alyn goes to move the spear, but it's quickly slammed back into his face as a jab from Alexandra's spear hits it with a powerful impact. "Requip" says Alyn. He quickly move the shield, and a giant lance come out, but Alexandra holds her spear ah here side, swinging the Lance's path right past her, then she jabs the spear into the ground, and a ripple of ice freezes Alyn in place, but Alyn requips his mace again, and shatters the ice. "He's totally outmatched" says Mya. "What makes you think that. They seem pretty eventually matched if you ask me" says Elora. "Please, Alexandra has him playing full defense" says Mya. "You've got this Alyn" says Lily. Just then, an attacker goes to hit Alexandra in the back with an arrow, but Alyn quickly rushes up and tackles her. The attack misses, and Alexandra looks at Alyn, and squirms a little. "Hold still, your attacker is still up there" says Alyn. Mya pulls a small black ball from her pocket, and throws it at the guy, which slams him in the chin with extreme force, which knocks him out cold. "Wow, that was so cool" says Lily. Alyn gets up. "Are you ready to continue" asks Alyn. Alexandra shakes her head. "I am defeated. You tackles me and surprised me, and you held me down on the ground, i was helpless. Do with me what you will" says Alexandra. "No sis" says Mya. "We both knew this day would come. A day when a someone would defeat me, and claim any price they wish" says Alexandra. "How about you and your sister-" starts Alyn. "A little greedy aren't you" asks Alexandra. "Yeah you dirty pervert! I'm not part of the deal" says Mya. Alyn looks insulted. "Allow me to finish, i want you to join my guild" says Alyn. "It is done" says Alexandra. "B-but sis-" starts Mya. Alexandra shakes her head. "It's far past time we join a guild to hone our skills, besides, it's a place to see, so unless you want to sleep in the boathouse again-" starts Alexandra. "Eww, I hate fish, fine, well join your guild" says Mya. "Good girl. We shall gather our things and head that way" says Alexandra with a bow. Alyn nods. "Whoo hoo" says Lily. "I suppose this wasn't a wasted effort for nothing" says Elora. "Oh, by the way, do you know where those mercenaries you mentioned are" asks Alyn. Alexandra shakes her head. "No, they are seemingly gone for now" says Alexandra. "It doesn't matter. We need to finish our mission anyways. As the accepters, it's our job to makes sure to get it done quickly and efficiently to boost the reputation of our guilds and get more jobs" says Elora. Alyn nods, and the group continue on their journey.


	8. Episodes 10-12 of season 2

Episode 10

The next day, Raid, Crush, Red, and Winter prepare for their journey. They set off, and soon Raid is already exhausted. Crush shoots Raid a look. "Not all of us have inhuman stamina" says Raid. Crush looks at Winter and Red, who are both fine. Raid sighs. "Yeah you're right, but can we please stop for a break" asks Raid. He sits down on a rock, but an arrow flies by his head, and he jumps up. "All rested. Time to go" says Raid as he rushes over to the others. "That's right! Take that you bandit scum" says a voice from a cliff. "Bandit? We're no bandits, we're Fairy Tail guild members" says Raid. "Wait what? Seriously? Ohmygod I'm soooo sorry" says a girl as she pops up from behind a rock on the cliff. She goes to take a step, trips over her own foot, and tumbles down the hill, face planting in front of Raid's feet. "Uh, hello" asks Raid. The girl quickly shoots up, and dust herself off a bit. "Hi, I'm Dusty, well actually dirty, but my name-wait, that's not right, uh let me restart that. My name is Dusty, nice to meet you" she says holding out her hand. Raid takes her hand and she rapidly shakes it. "Glad to know you're not bandits-oh wait! I totally forgot to ask about your guild marks. Darnit Dusty, I knew I forgot something" she says knocking on her own head. Raid slowly lifts his shirt and shows his guild mark. Dusty turns around red. "A boy just showed me his chest, it's so indecent! Oh God! I touched his hand, don't tell me I'm going to get pregnant now! I'm not ready" says Dusty. Raid backs away slowly. "She's odd isn't she" asks Red. "Hey wait, there are bandits in the area" asks Winter. "Oh, yep yep. I'm one of them, well was. I didn't like it, so I left, but now they're all mad and stuff, so I've been hiding a lot" says Dusty. "What did they do" asks Red. "Uh, well they like, beat people up, with hoos, and haas, and whams, oh and they rob people too. Last I knew, they attacked some really powerful mage" says Dusty. "Then we have to go help him! He could be in danger" says Raid. "Uh, actually, she's a she" says Dusty. "Well then her" says Raid. "No, these guys are super strong, and possibly life threatening...plus I wanna go" says Dusty. "Why? Didn't you just say they're dangerous" asks Winter. "Yep yep, but I'm pretty strong myself, plus I really don't want to be around here anymore. Squirrels aren't very nice if you sleep in their tree" says Dusty. "We can't take her with us" says Red. Dusty starts walking around in circles, but trips and face plants again. "She seems harmless enough" says Winter. "That's not the issue, she's a few eggs short of a basket if you know what I mean" says Red. Crush looks at Dusty, who is not rubbing her nose after the fall. He looks at Raid, and Raid sighs. "Alright Dusty, you can come, but be careful" says Raid. "Ha, of course! Thank you so much, and don't worry, I'll be careful. That's my middle name, actually, my middle name is Margaret, but people used to always call me careful...well, actually that was clumsy, but I can be careful" says Dusty. The group walk for a bit, and Dusty stops them by an area with some ice scattered on the ground. "What's that" asks Raid. "I guess it's leftovers from the battle. The mage they engaged was a requip ice mage. She's like really strong, and totally scary. I totally wet myself a little when I met her" says Dusty. "Damn, looks like we're too late" says Winter. Dusty narrows her eyes. "I see something shiny! Ohhh, maybe it's treasure" says Dusty. A firey arrow flies from the direction, and Crush saves Dusty by mere seconds. "Nope. Not treasure" says Dusty. A spell hits the hill they're on, and they fall down on the ground. A group of thug looking guys surrounds them. "Well, hello Dusty" says one of the men who has a beard. "Crap, I totally just peed a little again" says Dusty. "Our little rebel comes back to us, and she brings new prey" says the guy. "No! I'm done with bandit life! I did not get attacked by an army of angry squirrels just to give up now" says Dusty. "Wouldn't you rather come home to us? We'll even make you're favorite, boar stew" says the guy. Dusty's mouth starts watering. "I haven't even in 2 days, and before that, it was a bunch of berries that didn't settle well, oh, and I tried to steal a nut from a squirrel, but it wasn't too happy about that, so we fought over it, but her won, then there was that-" starts Dusty. "Enough! You're either with us, or against us" says the guy as he readies a bow. Crush reaches into his pocket, and pulls out something. Dusty looks at it, it's a role. "It may not be boar stew, but it's still edible" says Winter. "You can go with them if you want. They're like your family aren't they-" starts Raid. Dusty takes the role and eats it quickly. "Ohhhhh! That was so good! It's probably the best tasting thing I've ever eaten, besides boar stew! Do you have anymore? Can I have it" asks Dusty. "Sure, I can cook now so-" starts Raid. "Eeeeeee! I'm soooo happy! Food, foood, foooooood" says Dusty. "How unfortunate. Looks like you die with them" says the guy. The Fairy Tail wizards quickly circle around Dusty, and prepare for battle. One of the bandits holds out his hand. "Look out! He uses-" starts Dusty. A bunch of sand flies from his hand blinding the Fairy Tail wizards. Dusty throws on her goggles. "Alright, time for me to earn that meal" says Dusty. "What are you-" starts Raid. Dusty holds up her hand. "Summoning magic, environment forest! Come out squirrels" says Dusty. "...Squirrels" asks Winter. A circle on the ground and an army of angry squirrels starts attacking the bandits, distracting them. "Don't take your eyes off me for a second, transformation magic! Grizzly" says Dusty. She transforms into a Grizzly bear, and charges at the bandits, swiping them away with incredible strength. The guy from before shoots an arrow at Dusty, but she transforms into a falcon, and dodges it, then becomes Dusty again, and draws back her bow. She fires an arrow at the guy, and the arrow grazes his face. "Ha, you missed" says the guy. "No I didn't, I hit my target" says Dusty. The guy turns around, and the arrow turns into a tree, which it's branch grabs the guy and hoist him up as it grows. The guy flails around. "Ha! Take that" says Dusty confidently. "Wow, she's actually amazing" says Red. An attack flies and slams Dusty into the cliffside, knocking her completely unconcious. "Dusty! No" yells Raid. "You took out my underlings fairly quickly. Color me impressed" says a guy whos arm retracts. "Who are you" asks Raid. "Isn't it obvious? I'm the bad guy" says the guy smugly. Raid clenches his fist. "Oh come now, she hit all my guys, it's only natural I get to hit her back" says the guy. Crush is tending to Dusty, and Raid and Winter both fire off long ranged attacks, but the guy extends his arm (which turns into a black swarm of tentacles) and smacks both the attacks, and them aside. Red looks mad. "You hurt my darling" she says. "So what are you going to do about it" ask the guy. "You hurt my darling" says Red with increased anger. "I heard you the first time-" starts the guy. "YOU HURT MY DARLING" says Red as her entire body flames up. The guy looks really surprised. Red holds out her hand. "Flame goddess blast" she says. A fireball shoots from her hand, and blows the guy clean away. Winter goes to help Raid up, but Red pushes her aside and hugs Raid. "Oh my darling! I'm so glad you're okay. Where does it hurt, I'll make it feel all better" says Red. "What are you, his mom" asks Winter. "Quiet you! You have no clue how to treat a man" says Red. When Dusty comes too, the group gather around her. "You okay" asks Raid. Dusty jumps up, and accidentally headbutts Raid with the force. "Awe man! That totally hurt" says Dusty. Red laughs. "Seems like she's okay to me" says Red. "Well, we should probably get going, we still have a mission to do" says Winter. "Oh yeah, we gotta find that cave" says Raid. "Oooh! A cave? Let me come! I can guild you there, I know the area, plus I want some food, oh and you guys are really nice, and I want to explore the cave, and-" starts Dusty. "Well, she did save us. I don't see why not" says Winter. "Sure, lead the way" says Raid. "Awesome sauce, with boar stew on top, follow me, it's this waaaayy" she says she tips and face plants. She quickly jumps back up and the group continue.

Episode 11

Alyn, Elora, and Lily arrive in a town, and look around. "It seems awfully peaceful here, in spite of this witch" says Alyn. "I suppose we should find the person who sent the request in the first place, and go from there" says Elora. "But where would they be" asks Lily. "It was the mayor who sent the quest. At a guess, I'd say probably in town hall, or possibly at his residence" says Elora. The group walk to town hall, and meet with the mayor. "It's a good thing you're here. That witch is becoming more than we can handle" says the mayor. "Would you mind giving us some details" asks Elora. "That witch just appeared out of nowhere one day, still, we aren't monsters. She was unclothed, hungry, and cold. We did our best to take care of her, but the moment we mentioned magic she went crazy. She started crying, and thrashing about, then IT happened" says the mayor. "What happened" asks Alyn. "Everyone around her started feeling sickly, like they had no energy left. For weeks now, that witch has been holed up in our medical wing. The sick have been treated in the streets, the gravely ill have been treated at our doctors own house. Now that dark mist or Haze, or whatchamacallit is flowing from that area. I don't wish harm to come to her, but I see no other option. She is hurting my town, and it's people. I'm afraid our only move may be to slay her to save the town" says the mayor. "That seems a bit harsh" says Elora. "That haze drains your magic, as well as your life force, and that girl refuses to listen to reason" says the mayor. "We'll see what we can do" says Alyn. They walk out, and see the haze. "What do we do" asks Lily. "Let's not jump straight to death. There may be a way to calm the girl down" says Alyn. They look over, and see two girls walk by. They are avoiding eye contact, and hiding their faces. "That's odd" says Elora. "That it is. You girls see if you can track down those girls. I shall try my hand with our witch" says Alyn. "No Alyn, you can't-" starts Lily. Alyn walks into the haze anyways, and the girls rush after the girls who walked by. Alyn slowly trudged through the haze, until he finds the medical wing. He looks down to see a dead man. He's been completely drained of his life force. He is wearing armor and carrying a sword. He walks in, and sees the haze is pouring out of this girl with purple hair, who back up into a wall and starts crying. "Stay away from me" she yells as she throws a black shirken at Alyn. Alyn dodges the shirken. "I said stay back" the girl yells as she prepares a shirken. Alyn holds up his hand. "That man out there, he came to kill you correct" asks Alyn. The girl says nothing, but doesn't throw the shirken either. She just stands there, wearing almost nothing, shaking like a leaf. "May I ask your name" asks Alyn. The girl says nothing again. "I'm Alyn. The mayor gave me his side of the story, I'd like to know yours" says Alyn. The girl starts crying. "He's a lier! He's a horrible man" says the girl. "I see, what makes you think that" asks Alyn. The girl covers her body, and some bandages fall of her arms to reveal restraining marks on her arms. Alyn clenches his fist a little. "What happened" asks Alyn. The girl shys away, but Alyn walks up to her, and starts feeling woozy. "Listen to me. I'm on your side. I won't let anything hurt you" says Alyn. "You're lying! That's what he said! Right before he...he-" she starts. The haze becomes stronger, but Alyn hugs the girl. "I won't hurt you. I won't let anyone hurt you anymore. You are a celestial spirit right" asks Alyn. The girl looks surprised. "I'm one too, did you use the mirror to come to this world" asks Alyn. "I don't know. I-I just kinda came here, and I had this strange new body, but then...then he came" says the girl. "Tell me what happened" says Alyn. "At first, he seemed nice, but then he wanted to...touch my body, i told him no, then he...he slapped me and told me if I was in his town, I had to follow his rules (starts crying again) I tried to get away, but he grabbed me, and strapped me to this table. Then, I-I lost control, and everyone got sick. I tried to stop the fog, but ii couldn't, then the guy with the sword came. He called me a bunch of names and said he was gonna kill me, then he...he- starts the girl as she starts sobbing. Alyn grabs the girl tighter. "That monster! I'll…I'll- starts Alyn. He starts losing conciseness. "What's wrong" asks the girl. "I...need you to stop the haze" says Alyn. "I-I can't. I'm not strong enough, I'm-" starts the girl. "You...can stop this...You are strong….just, keep trying...try...until you succeed" says Alyn. The girl closes her eyes. "But I'm scared" she says. "I'm...here...with you…(grabs her hand) I...have friends outside...who will...protect...you" says Alyn. The girl focuses really hard, and the Haze slowly starts disappearing. Once it's gone, the girls run in, and they see the girl and a now unconcious Alyn. The girl starts crying again, but Lily walks over and comforts her. "It's okay. We already know. You're okay now" says Lily. After a bit, Alyn wakes up, and looks angry. "The mayor-" starts Alyn. "Has fled. He's gone now" says Elora. "He deserves to face justice for his crimes" says Alyn angrily. "It may not be the win we wanted, but it's a win all the same. We saved that girl after all" says Elora. "The question is, now what do we do with her? She's a celestial spirit, and judging by her attacks, from the dark side. We can't send her back to that place" says Alyn. "We'll bring her back with us. Master Warren will help us decide" says Elora. Lily walks up to the girl. "Hey, can you come back home with us? Don't worry, nothing bad will happen to you, promise" says Lily. The girl shyly nods. "Then let us set off" says Elora. The girl sneezes. "We may need to make a detour to buy her some new clothes" says Elora. The group nod, as they start heading off.

Episode 12

Raid, Crush, Red, Winter, and Dusty arrive at the cave. "Well, who wants to go first" asks Winter. "Oh, I'll do it" says Dusty as she steps forward. The ground opens up, and Dusty falls down a hole. "Is...she dead" asks Raid. Crush smirks and pushes Raid into the hole, then jumps down himself. Soon after, Winter and Red jump in. They all Crash on the ground. "Ow" says Raid. "Wow! Soo cool, let's get exploring" says Dusty as she goes to rush off. "Wait, there may be-" starts Raid. A trap log comes out, and slams Dusty in the face. "Traps" says Raid as he slaps his forehead. "Got it. I'll be more careful" says Dusty as she jumps up and rubs her nose. The group causiously make their way through the cave, when they come across a girl with ginger hair and black wings, fighting off what seems like an endless wave of monsters. "No way! She can't be a-" starts Raid. "I refuse to let you pass" she says as he kicks one of the monsters into a portal. "What are you doing" asks Raid. "I'm kinda busy, can't talk" she says as she back flips and spin kicks a bunch of monsters. "Hold on, those are black key spirits" says Raid. "Wait, how do you know about-" starts the girl. Her eyes widen. "You're the blackwing and shadow that escaped using the mirror" says the girl. "Yep, that's us" says Raid as he and Crush pose. The girl rolls her eyes. "So, what brings you out here" asks Raid. "Kinda busy, you wanna lend a hand" she asks. "Icy shards" says Winter holding out her hand. Ice spikes impale a lot of monsters, and the girl knocks the rest through the portal. "How do we close it" asks Raid. "We don't-" starts the girl. The portal disappears. "It does that" says the girl. "It closes itself" asks Red. "No, it relocates. It's a celestial portal, so theoretically, a celestial wizard should be able to close it, but at the moment, it's impossible to stop" says the girl. Raid and Crush look at each other in disappointment. "We...were to late pal" says Raid. Crush sadly nods. "You guys came to stop the invasion too, didn't you" asks the girl. "Yeah" says Raid.."Then it's not too late, the main forces are still gathering. However, that doesn't make the situation any less grim. These forces alone would be enough to destroy a city" says the girl. Dusty looks confused. Raid quickly fills her in on everything. "Wow, it's that bad huh" asks Dusty. "Yeah" says Raid. "Hold on, how's come she can talk and not Crush" asks Winter. "Us Blackwings are born unable to do one thing. For me, that's smelling for the other blackwing it's speaking" says the girl. "So wait, what do we call you" asks Red. "Blackwing" says the girl. "No that won't work. How about...Mash" says Raid. "I really don't care" says the girl. "Great, you're Mash from now on" says Raid. "Hey wait, you guys have similar goals right? Why don't you join Fairy Tail" asks Red. "What" asks Mash. "Sure, we can work together to stop-" starts Raid. "No thanks, I don't work well with others" says Mash. Crush looks in her eyes. "He says, trust him" says Raid. "You...understand that" asks Mash. "Sure. Me and Crush are best pals" says Raid. Mash stares at Crush for a moment. "I may not understand that, but I understand that a blackwing has trusted someone, so you must be special. I'll join you" says Mash. "Oh...so, you get to join a guild? It...must be nice" says Dusty. "Oh yeah, being a bandit, you must not have ever joined a guild" says Red. "Wait, are you implying what I think you're implying" asks Winter. "Oh please let me join! I'll do anything, just don't make me go back to sleeping outside" says Dusty. Raid chuckles. "You know, I've actually gotten used to you. The two of you can join together" says Raid. "The three of us actually (whistles, and a small white exceed flies out and lands on Mash's shoulder) This is Silk, she's my friend" says Mash. "Lily's gonna love this" says Winter. The group make their way out of the cave, and everyone walks back to the guild, but Raid and Crush hang back a little from the group. "Are they slow" asks Mash. "No, darling just wants space" says Red. Raid and Crush look at each other. "Those portals are a problem pal" says Raid. Crush nods. "Yeah, but where do we start looking" asks Raid. Crush looks Raid in the eyes. Raid sighs. "You're right pal. They'll find us eventually" says Raid. They make it back, and look around. "No Alyn" asks Raid. "He's not back yet" says Master Warren. "Well, we brought some new members. These are-" starts Raid. Dusty walks in the guild hall, and sees food on the table. "Ohhhh! Jackpot! Come to mama" says Dusty as she starts rushing off. "Hey wait the floor is-" starts Raid. Dusty slips on the wet floor, and face plants. "Slick" says Raid. "Hey, you need'elp up" asks Loyd offering his hand. "AHH! A boys trying to touch me, grandma always warned me this could happen, not this exact scenario, it actually took place in a back alley, and the guy had bigger muscles, but still, hiya" she says as she kicks Loyd in the genitals. Most of the guys cringe at the sight, and Mash face pal.s. Yu hides. "She's weird" says Yu. Dusty stands up. Loyd weakly stands up. "Hey, I'm Loyd I am, nice t'meet ya ma'am" says Loyd. "I'm not ma'am, I'm wet, wait no, that's not it, I'm Dusty, well not literally, im-" starts Dusty. "Dusty, we get it" says Raid. "Oh right, hey Loyd. It's nice to meet you too, and it's really nice to meet the food" says Dusty. "She smells like animal poop" says Yu holding her nose. "Yu, that's not nice-" starts Raid. "Oh, that's because I was trying to scare away predators" says Dusty. "Isn't that pee" asks Hiroshi. "Wait! WHAT?! Awe man" says Dusty. Cotton looks over at Silk, and instantly looks starstruck. "Who is this lovely lady" asks Cotton. "These are new guild members. Dusty, Mash, Silk, this is Cotton" says Raid. "Ah, so we have received new members. That's excellent" says Alexandra. Raid spins around. "Who...are you" asks Raid. "I apologize. My name is Alexandra. This is my little sister Mya (point to Mya). Your friend Alyn sent us here" says Alexandra. Raid smiles. (Raid's inner monologue) "Fairy Tail has really gotten bigger here lately. I wonder what's coming next (has a flashback of the portal). Actually, I know what's coming next. I hope Alyn's okay"


	9. Episodes 1-3 of season 3

Episode 1

Alyn walks through the door, with the girl holding his hand. "Hello" says Alyn. "Intruder! Get ready bandit! Dusty the great will take you out" says Dusty as she fires an arrow at Alyn. Elora slices the arrow appart with her sword. "Hold on, isn't that the knight guy that Raid mentioned" asks Mash. Dusty pulls up her goggles, and looks Alyn over. "Nah,this guy looks like a total pervert. That girl he's holding hands with can only be about 15 or so" says Dusty. "Pervert? Excuse me-" starts Alyn. "Oh, I know! What's the secret password? Only the real Alyn would know the secret password" says Dusty. "Wouldn't it be easier to ask-" starts Mash. "Nah, I've totally got this, so spill it bub, what's the password" asks Dusty. "There's...a password" asks Lily. "Yep" says Dusty. "Uh...Mavis" asks Alyn. "Ha! There really was no password" says Dusty as she puts her hand on the ground. "Summoning Magic, forest! Squirrels" says Dusty. A bunch of angry squirrels attack Alyn, and Raid walks out with Yu on his shoulders. "Oh hey Alyn, you're back" says Raid. Alyn simply grabs a squirrel, and throws it aside. "Wait! What?! This guy is Alyn?! Huh, I thought your beard would be cooler. Anyways, I'm sorry... wait no, I'm Dusty, but I'm sorry, that's not a nickname, it's just what I am, well what I mean-" starts Dusty. Mash covers Dusty's mouth with her hand. "This is Dusty, I'm Mash, there's a flying white cat named Silk. Introductions done, sorry for the misunderstanding" says Mash. Raid looks at the girl. "Who's she" asks Raid. "She's like us, and she's been through a lot" says Ayln. "Well, you'll need a name. How about Rune" asks Raid. "Raid that's-" starts Alyn. The girl smiles a little. "Rune...sounds cute" she says bashfully. "Well, let's get you settled in here little lady" says Raid. "Raid, I wanna play" says Yu as she leans over his head and looks into his eyes. "Don't worry Raid. I'll handle the girl" says Alyn. "Are we sure he's not a pervert" asks Dusty. Raid chuckles. "You girls will have plenty of time to torment Alyn after he's rested. For now, I think you should join me and Yu for some tea and cookies" says Raid. Yu smiles and hugs Raid. "Oooh cookies?! Count me in, I've always wanted to try sweets" says Dusty. "I didn't sign up for this" says Mash. "Come on Mash, loosen up a bit. Tea can help you relax" says Raid. Mash sighs, and the group walk away. Alyn just stands there. "Are you alright Alyn" asks Lily. "My...beard is cool right" asks Alyn. Elora chuckles. "It's quite handsome" she says. "Yeah, it totally doesn't make you look like a pervert" says Lily. Rune looks around. "Where are we" she asks. "This place is called Fairy Tail" says Alyn. He gives her a tour of the guild, and around town. Afterwards, he goes back to the guild hall, where Alyn is met by Laslow. Laslow glances at Rune, then smiles. "Don't even try-" starts Alyn. Laslow reaches into his pocket, and pulls out a hair pin. "You own little since coming to this world. Take this, and use it how you see fit" says Laslow. Alyn takes the pin and inspects it. "It's not going to explode or anything you know" says Laslow. Alyn hands Rune the pin, and she puts it in her hair. Laslow smiles, and walks away. "That's uncharacteristic of him" says Alyn. Later that day, Alyn and Rune are at a bench, and Hiroshi walks up with some food. "Figured you guys may be hungry. It's been a pretty full day. Have some" says Hiroshi holding it out. "What's going-" starts Alyn. "I don't have time to stand here and hold it all day. I've got things to do" says Hiroshi. Alyn takes the food, and Hiroshi walks away. "That's strange" Alyn says to himself. Alyn and Rune return to the guild hall, where he can't get in. "What's going on" asks Alyn. He sees Gerard looking off into the distance. "May I borrow you for a moment" asks Alyn. Gerard gives his icy smile. "Sure thing" he says. Rune hides behind Alyn. "No needs to fear little Fairy (pulls out some candies from his pocket). I usually carry these around for myself, but would you like some" asks Gerard. Rune looks at them, but looks confused. "You eat these, they are really sweet. Careful not to over indulge though" says Gerard. "Enough. I'd like to know what is going on" says Alyn. Gerard smiles. "All in good time" he says. Gerard pulls out a blue candy and hands it to Alyn, then walks away. Alyn and Rune take a stroll around, and eventually Loyd walks up dressed like a Butler. "I've come t'escort y'back home I'ave" says Loyd. Alyn looks confused, but follows Loyd back home, where Crush is outside, dressed like a maid again. "Wow. She's pretty" says Rune. "Yes, but she looks familiar" says Alyn. Crush's eyebrow twitches in frustration. Crush grabs one door handle, and Loyd the other. They open the doors to reveal everyone from Fairy Tail is dressed like maids/butlers. "Welcome home" everyone says at the same time. "What's all this" asks Alyn. "It's a welcome party for Rune. We knew she had it pretty rough, so this is to help her smile" says Raid. "We planned it shortly after you got home" says Nako. "Okay, but why the outfits" asks Alyn. "Those were her idea" says Mash pointing at Kitsui. "I honestly just wanted to see Mr. Handsome crossdress again" says Kitsui winking at Crush. "And we thought it'd be fun" says Winter. "Plus, we totally look adorable" says Dusty. Rune smiles. "Nobody has ever done that before" says Rune. "We also had some gifts. I slaved away at a hot stove all day so you better be grateful" says Hiroshi. "I wasn't sure what to get the girl, so I got a hair pin" says Laslow. Rune looks at the maid outfits. "They're so pretty" says Rune. "Wanna wear one" asks Kitsui. "It'd look great in you" says Lily. Rune's eyes widen, and Kitsui pulls a maid outfit from a box behind her. Rune starts crying of joy and hugs Alyn. "Thank you" she says hugging him. Alyn looks surprised, but hugs her back. After Rune gets Changed, Nako and Hiroshi bring out some food. "Alright! Time to Chow down" says Dusty. The Fairy Tail members all eat, laugh and smile, as Rune starts feeling like this is home.

Episode 2

The next day Raid wakes up early to see Winter leaving the guild hall. "Hey wait, where are you going" asks Raid. "I have to keep a promise I made. I'll be back later" says Winter. She walks away, leaving Raid there confused. Winter walks into a back alley to see Licho sitting on a box. "You never change do you" asks Winter. Licho jumps. "You scared the crap out of me" says Licho. "Coming from the guy who spends all his time in the shadows, I'll take that as a compliment" says Winter. "You've got a point there" says Licho. "Now, about that promise I made before-" starts Winter. "You actually remembered" says Licho happily. "Of course I did. I'm your friend after all. Now, where is this girl you've been admiring" asks Winter. Licho leads her through alleys and comes to an alley by a produce stall, and a girl buying some fruits. "Ah, we made it. That's her" says Licho. "Wow. How'd you know she'd be here" asks Winter. "She always is at this time. She works at a bakery nearby, and as soon as she gets off, she admires a dress at a store for a bit, then comes here, buys some produce, then finally she goes home" says Licho. "As your friend, I must tell you, that's a little creepy you know all that" says Winter. "I have a lot of free time" says Licho hanging his head in shame. "Maybe...don't mention that you stalk her...like ever" says Winter. "Got it" says Licho. She goes to walk away. "Okay Casanova, let's go" says Winter she and he start walking towards the girl. "Um...excuse me miss-" starts Licho. She turns around quickly, with a jump and a shocked look on her face. Licho looks hurt, and starts feeling judged. Winter nudges his arm, but Licho is too scared to speak. "Ahem, my name is Winter, and this is my friend Licho. Sorry, he's a little shy" says Winter. "Um...hello" she says confused and nervous. "Uh...Hey, I've been watching you (Winter slaps her forehead) I think you're really pretty, and maybe we could...hang out sometime...or something. I'd take you for coffee, but I'm broke" says Licho. "You've...been watching me" asks the girl. "Not to rub it in, but pretty sure that's the worst approach I've ever heard" says Winter. "Sure thing, uh...Licho was it" asks the girl. "Wait what" asks Winter. "Sure we can hang out. It's really sweet that you've been watching me. I've never had an admirer before" she says blushing a little. "Wait, you aren't scared or appalled by my appearance" asks Licho. Winter elbows his side. "I admit, it surprised me at first, but I don't even know you yet, so I can't judge" says the girl. "Awe, young love. Such a beautiful thing" says the lady selling produce. "So...success" asks Winter. "Maybe. I'll judge him after a few dates. He seems like a nice guy, but we'll see afterwards if I should give him a chance" says the girl with a smile. "Well, I suppose I'll leave you guys alone-" starts Winter. "Winter, there you are" says a familiar voice. She turns to see Raid standing there. "Raid" she asks. "Is this him" asks Licho. Winter blushes. "Yeah. That's my Raid" says Winter. Raid rushes up to Winter. "Hey, sorry. I was just concerned. You didn't tell anyone where you were going-" starts Raid. Winter grabs his hand, pulls him in for a hug, and kisses him. Raid eyes widen with the suddenness. "You know, I love you" says Winter. "Uh...thanks" asks Raid in confusion. Winter chuckles. "I've just been dealing with romance all day, and it reminded me of you" says Winter. Raid chuckles a little. Licho stares at Raid for a moment. (Licho's inner monologue) "That guy has darkness written all over him. I wonder what that's about". "Hey, I've got an idea. If things work out between you guys, we could go on a double date sometime" says Winter. "Sure, that'd be great" says the girl. "Who are they exactly" asks Raid. "Oh, this is my friend Licho, and his possible girlfriend...uh...oops, I forgot to ask your name" says Winter nervously. "Oh my. It seems I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Aruna. Aruna Moon" says the girl. After some chatting, Raid and Winter start heading back to the guild hall. "I'm glad I have you" says Winter grabbing onto Raid's hand. Raid smiles back. Meanwhile, Red checks her mail, and instantly crumbles it up. "What's that for" asks Nako. "It's just an invitation to that stupid nobles ball. Obviously I'm not going" says Red. "I am, want me to bring you back some cupcakes" says Lily. "I'd rather not have anything from there" says Red. Loyd opens up his mail, and does something similar, then walks away. "Hold on, Loyd gets mail" asks Red. "Sure, why wouldn't he" asks Elora. "Because it's Loyd. He's never gotten mail here" says Red. Elora walks over, and uncrumbles a note. "It's an invitation...to a nobles ball" says Elora. "Oh, maybe me and Loyd can go together" says Lily. "Hold on. Loyd belongs to a noble family" asks Red. "That's doubtful. Have you met the guy" asks Mash. "Is there another way he could have gotten an invite" asks Lily. "Not that I know of. I'm pretty sure it's nobles only" says Red. "Maybe it was a wrong delivery" asks Dusty. "Impossible, it has his name on it" says Elora. "This seems like a mystery! Let's go ladies, we've got a past to meddle in" says Dusty. Loyd walks back in the room, and all the girls are staring at him. "Do I'ave somethin on m'face" asks Loyd. Elora holds the invitation out. "Alright, couch it up buster, we know everything! You might as well confess" says Dusty imitating a detective. "But we don't know anything" says Rune shyly. "Awe come on. Now my bluffs totally gonna fail" says Dusty. "Ignore her. We were just curious as to why you would be receiving an invitation to a nobles ball" says Elora. "I ain't goin" says Loyd. "Yes, but how'd you get the invitation in the first place" asks Elora. "Prolly m'ex. I ain't goin though. Y'can throw that away if y'want" says Loyd. "Oh come on Loyd, we can go together! It'll be so fun. There's dancing, and music, and food-" starts Lily. "And snobbiness, and backstabbing, and bribes" says Red. "Hold on, rewind a bit. You, Loyd, the street bum with the weird speech problem, dated a noble" asks Mash. ""Eeyup" says Loyd. "Well, details! Was she nice? Was she pretty? How'd you meet? Do you think she'd be willing to smuggle me some of that party food" asks Dusty. "Sorry, but I ain't goin into none of'at" says Loyd as he walks away again. "Loyd's lived quite the life it seems" says Elora. "You know, I say we track down this woman. It'd be nice to find out more about our guild mate" says Dusty. "And how are we supposed to do that? We have no details, no names, and it's not like Loyd is willing to share" says Mash. "Leave that to me" says Dusty. The girls all shrug.

Episode 3

The next day, Dusty burst through the doors. "Hey I got some-" starts Dusty. She trips on her own foot, falls into Elora, and takes them both down onto a table. "Ohhhh. I'm soooo sorry (looks down to see there is stuff on Elora's shirt). Oh no no no no no no no. I've got this" says Dusty. Before Elora can React, Dusty grabs a nearby jar of water, and splashes it on Elora's shirt, making her chest more visible. "My dear, it seems you've grown" says Laslow with a chuckle. Hiroshi turns red. "Could you...not" asks Hiroshi as he covers his face. "Oh man! That's not good, she's going to catch cold if she remains in that wet shirt" says Kitsui in her usual flirty tone. "Oh crap! Don't get sick, here I'll just take it off" says Dusty as she quickly grabs it and pulls it off. Elora quickly covers herself. Dusty rushes off with the shirt. Cotton laughs. "If only Alyn could see this he'd-" starts Cotton. Elora draws her blade with one arm, while covering herself with the other. "Speak one word of this to him and you die" says Elora. Dusty rushes back in with a dry shirt. "Here" says Dusty. Elora whacks Dusty with her scabbard. "I totally deserved that" says Dusty apologetically. Elora puts on the new shirt and sighs. "What was so important" asks Elora. Dusty pulls her in. "I think I found his ex" says Dusty low enough for people not to take notice. "Really, how" asks Elora. Dusty winks. "Being able to transform into a bird comes in handy for scouting" says Dusty. "Great, I'll gather the girls, and we'll formulate a plan" says Elora. The girls all gather in Elora's room. "Wow, it's more girly in here than I thought it'd be. There's stuffed animals and everything" says says Red. Elora turns bear red. "Now isn't the time for such things. Now that we know what Loyd's ex girlfriend looks like, we can now locate her and get information" says Elora. "Should we really be prying into Loyd's private business" asks Rune shyly. "Of course we should. It's not like we have anything better to do at the moment" says Dusty. "So spill it Dusty, what does she look like" asks Mash. "She's a blonde, definitely nobility, oh, and she had some big boobies, they were so huge, u was kinda jelious, because mine are-" starts Dusty. "Enough about her chest! Besides, big ones only get in the way when you're fighting! Small ones mean more flexibility, and besides, some guys like them like that" says Mash as she turns red and covers her small chest. "I wouldn't know. I'm not part of the itty bitty titty committee" says Red. "So what? You just used them to seduce that guy you have" says Mash. "I did no such thing. Raid loves-" starts Red. "Guys, don't fight. It doesn't really matter. Its what's in your heart, not chest" says Lily. "Easy for you to say. You're a medium" mumbles Mash. "Enough! Dusty please, is there anything else you can remember" asks Elora. "Uh, yeah! Actually there is. She was wearing this white fur-" starts Dusty. "Was it a wolf" asks Red. "Yeah, I think so" says Dusty. "That's a Wolfe then" says Red. "I thought we already established that" says Mash. "Not that animal. The family. Laura and Malcome Wolfe. They have 4 children. 3 girls and a guy" says Red. "Which one was it" asks Winter. "Well, Nora is already married, and Draya is a red head, so unless Loyd likes men, it's Ada" says Red. "Oh, let's go ask her some questions" says Dusty. "No, you stay here. Red, Mash and I will go ask questions" says Elora. "What about the rest of us" asks Lily. "Distract Loyd" says Elora. The girls walk up and knock on the Wolfe family door. Nora opens the door to reveal tattoos, piercings, and black hair. "Wow Nora...you've changed" says Red. Nora smiles. "Only in appearance" days Nora as the two hug. "Oh, by the way, call me Red" whispers Red. "You got it sister" Nora whispers back. The two pull apart. "So, how have you been Red" asks Nora. "Good, but that's not why I'm here. I think I may have found one of your sisters ex's his name is L-" starts Red. Nora covers Red's mouth and quickly steps outside. "We don't use the L word in earshot of Ada" says Nora. "Why? Did Loyd cheat on her or something" asks Mash. "No...how do I put this...hey Red, remember when we were kids, and Ada would always cling to us, and cry when we were gone" asks Nora. "Yeah" says Red. "Well imagine that, but amplified a lot when she was with Loyd. One day, he just left. Ever since then she's been searching for him. She's a bit on the...wild side" says Nora. "Oh" says Elora. "She managed to track him down to a guild hall, but she wasn't permitted access without membership" says Nora. "That's why Loyd doesn't want to go. She's crazy" says Mash. "Yep. That actually just reminded me, I have to get ready for the ball. I wanted to skip it, but my husband refuses to say no to anything he can't show off at" says Nora. She and Red hug again. "I miss you girl, come back and visit sometime" says Nora. The girls walk back to the guildhall, and find Rune and Dusty. "Hey, wait. Where is Lily, and Loyd" asks Mash. "They went to the ball" says Rune. "Lily managed to talk Loyd into it. He's such a sweet guy to go-" starts Dusty. "They what?!?! We have to go save him" says Elora. "How, we can't get tickets without being nobility" says Mash. Red looks at her crumbled up ticket regretfully. "Fine, I'll go, but I'm doing it alone. There are things I have to settle internally" says Red. The girls nod. Red quickly gets changed into a fancy dress, and goes to the ball. When she gets to the door, a man stops her. "Name" asks the guy. "I have a ticket, can I just-" starts Red. "Name" repeats the guy. "...It's...Emilia Tachworth" says Red. "Alright, go on in Ms. Tachworth. It's been a long time" says the guy. Red walks in and looks around. Nobles line up everywhere, she turns back to the guy. "Excuse me, would you happen to know if any of my siblings are here" asks Red. "I'm afraid not ma'am" says the guy. "At least I don't have to see Mako" says Red. "However, your parents are already here. You can swing by and-" starts the guy. "I think I'll pass, thank you" says Red as she starts walking. "Hey Red, looks like you made it" says a familiar voice. She looks over to see Nora dressed in a black dress, with a spider web on the bottom. Red sneaks over. "We've got a major issue" says Red. "What, not a big fan of crowds" asks Nora jokingly. "No, Loyd's here" says Red. "Oh no, so is Ada. Why did he come" asks Nora. "One of my birdbrained friends convinced him to come" says Red. "Alright, I'll have my husband create a distraction while you and me search for Loyd" says Nora. Red nods, and Red walks away looking around. A guy with stylish hair and good looks gets up on the stage. "Is that Nora's husband" Red asks herself. "On now, I'd like to introduce you too-" starts the guy. A neardy ginger guy gets up on the stage. "Hello ladies and gents, I'm Marty Wolfe, my wife is Nora Wolfe, I'd just like to thank-" starts the ginger. "There's no way" says Red as Marty continues to talk in the background. Nora makes her way back to Red. "You settled for him" asks Red. "Hey, I don't poke fun of your love life, besides, he makes me laugh, and he's a really sweet guy. Not to mention a great kisser" says Nora. Red laughs and shakes her head. "What am I going to do with you" asks Red. "Anything you want sweetie" says Nora as they both laugh and start searching. After a while, Red stops dead in her tracks. Nora notices she's staring in fear of her parents, who are distracted by Marty. "It's okay Red. You've got this. Go find your friend. I'll handle your parents...no, I'll handle those monsters" says Nora. The two hug once more, and go their separate ways. After a bit more searching, Red finally finds Loyd and Lily, she goes to walk up to them. "Oh! Loyd my DARLING! You've finally decided to come back to me" says voice from behind. Red turns to see Ada standing there, she charges past Red, and gives Loyd a crushing hug. "I knew you wouldn't ever leave me. I was a bit worried when you left and hadn't come back for 2 years, but seeing you here makes it all go away. I've got you now, and I'm never letting go" says Ada. "Crap, I was too late" says Red. "Uh, Look, Ada-" starts Loyd. "Uh, Loyd...babe...I...uh, have been looking for you...my sweet" Red struggles out. Loyd looks at Red in surprisment. "I...uh, thought I'd...lost you...who's this girl...uh...honey" asks Red with some very poor acting. "Look Red, I appreciate what yer'tryin t'd, but I gots some things that need sayin" says Loyd. Red nod. "Ada, I really do care about y'with all m'heart, but y'can't disown her family over me" says Loyd. "Wait, what's that all about" asks Raid. "I don't care about the Wolfe name. Nora left it, and I can too. Nobility means nothing when compared to love" says Ada. "I wouldn't let y'do it before, and I ain't lettin it happen again" says Loyd. "Hold on, why wouldn't she be able to stay a noble if she dated Loyd" asks Lily. "Because, she's supposed to marry me" says a voice. Everyone turn to see a guy with firey red hair. Red hides her face as he walks by. "Your parents made a deal with the Tachworth family, and I expect it to be upheld" says the guy. "Who are you anyways" asks Lily. "I'm Mako Tachworth. The only child of the Tachworth that wasn't a disgrace or a run away" says Mako. "You know that fortune rightfully belonged to Sebastian Tachworth-" starts Ada. "And it still does, if he can ever overcome his insanity. As for my sisters, Mio is a coward, and not strong enough to hold the burden, and as far as I know, Emilia is dead" says Mako. "I refuse to marry you. Simple as that" says Ada. "So, your going to be like your sister and leave for some pathetic, worthless-" starts Mako. Marty pulls out a sketchbook, and draws something, and a bucket of smile falls on Mako's head. "Maybe you'll have better luck with the slime, you're similar in so many ways" says Ada as she drags Loyd out. Lily runs up and grabs Red hand, and the two leave. "Now listen here, I done told-" starts Loyd. "And I've told you. I won't take no for an answer. Besides, I wouldn't marry Mako if my very life depended on it" says Ada as she put a ring on her finger. "Is that-" starts Lily. "Yes, Loyd proposed to me, but left right after Mako showed up" says Ada. "Ohhh, I'm so happy for you" says Lily. "Now, you're coming to live with me, you'll never leave my sight again my love" says Ada as she's still holding onto Loyd. "Hang on, I can't do that! I'm part ova guild I am" says Loyd. "Fine then I'm moving in with you. There's no way I'm missing out on even one more second with you" says Ada. "I'm pretty sure they have enough crazy people living in Fairy Tail" says Nora as she walks out with Marty. "I'm not crazy, I'm just loving" says Ada. "Sometimes you just can't tell the difference" says Marty grabbing Nora's hand. "Come on sis, you can come live with me, but you ARE getting a job" says Nora as she starts pulling Ada away. "Wait for me my love! I'll come for you" says Ada as she gets dragged away. "Whatta woman" says Loyd. The group start walking away, all except Red, who stares at Mako, who has walked outside and seen her as well. They stare at each other for a moment before Mako turns around and goes back inside. When Red gets back home, Raid is waiting for her in her room. "Raid i-" starts Red. Raid turns a little red. "You look beautiful" says Raid. Red blushes. "This is the bigger version of my favorite dress as a little girl. I used to love dancing in it" says Red. Raid smiles and offers his hand. "Care to dance, my lady" asks Raid. "Raid I-" starts Red. "I know there isn't any music, and I've never danced before, but I'm willing to try" says Raid. Red smiles, takes his hand, and the two slow dance as Red lays her head down on his chest. "This is the happiest I've ever been. Just being in your arms like this" says Red. The two dance the night away.


	10. Episodes 4-6 of season 3

Episode 4

The next day, Crush walks up to Raid with a quest in his hand. Raid looks at it. "Hey, it's in that town I went too" says Raid. Crush points to the rewards section. Raid's eyes widen. "That's a lot" says Raid. Crush nods. "Alright pal, let's do this, me and you" says Raid. Crush shakes his head. "What? The others" asks Raid. Crush looks Raid. "Yeah, I guess your right" says Raid. He and Crush walk over to Alyn, and soon inform him of the job. Afterwards, Raid, Crush, Red, Winter, Alyn, Elora, and Lily are ready to go. They head off on their journey. "So, what's this quest exactly" asks Elora. Raid and Crush look at each other and shrug. "You...didn't read the details of the quest" asks Elora. "I can't read letters. All I've learned so far is numbers" says Raid. Crush shrugs. "Why didn't you ask for help" asks Elora. Raid and Crush look at each. Elora sighs and takes the quest from them. "It says that we are supposed to be guarding someone in the town" says Elora. "We're lucky they didn't grab an extremely hard one" says Winter. Raid nervously laughs, and Crush points to Raid. "Hey wait, how did you know it was in the same town" asks Lily. "Nako helped me learn a little. I can read the words reward, and location, and under location, it had the same letters as last time" says Raid. "I shall teach you some more when we get home" says Elora. "Hey back off, he's mine…(glances at Winter) Ours" says Red. "It's not as though I intend to court him, but reading is a valuable skill to have, and he can only do so limitedly. Obviously you two have done little to help either Raid, or Crush read, so I shall do it" says Elora. All of a sudden, Red and Crush stop dead in their tracks. "What's up" asks Alyn. "This...it's overwhelming dark spirit energy" says Raid. Crush readies his fist as the two look around. "Your probably imagining it" says Elora. Raid and Crush look unsure, and leave with the others. They walk into town, and their faces drop. Countless buildings destroyed, many bodies litter the streets, and high up in the sky is the spirit portal. "Still think we're imagining" asks Raid as he draws his blasters. The group walk up causiously. Suddenly, they hear the sounds of multiple battles. "We have to help" says Raid. "I agree" says Elora. "I'll go to left, Elora and Lily, check out the right. The rest of you search ahead" says Alyn. The groups split up, and Raid Crush, Winter, and Red soon make it onto a maze of buildings. They take a few steps, and Raid falls through some boards, taking him down with a crash. He yells in pain as he hits the ground. "RAID" yells Red. "It's fine...go on without me. I'll try to sneak from behind" says Raid. "Are you hurt? Maybe you should just stay there for now" says Winter. "I'm fine" says Raid convincingly. The others look concerned, but walk away. Raid struggles up, and grabs his leg. He then starts limping away. Meanwhile, Elora and Lily come across a blonde girl in armor, she is continuously slaying monster after monster, protecting a small group of survivors. Elora draws a sword and attacks the monsters as well. "Looks like you could use some assistance" says Elora. "It's most appreciated. I was beginning to think I was going to die here. Rookie knight, Rank 1 of the royal castle guard, Tara Helns reporting" says Tara saluting. "A rank 1 knight managed to slay this many by herself" asks Elora. Tara blushes. "It's...not all that impressive. I still have much to learn" says Tara. "What happened here" asks Elora. "That big hole up there opened without a moment's notice. Monsters began raining from the sky. We had no clue how to fight them, how to evacuate, the monsters destroyed everything within the hour" says Tara. "Why didn't you call for help" asks Lily. "We tried, but there is a barrier errected around the town. It allows people to enter, but nobody to exit" says Tara. "That must have been what Raid was sencing earlier" says Lily. "Are these all the town's people that are left" asks Elora. Tara shakes her head. "I'm not sure, but I'm hopeful there are other survivors. The...the king is dead, but maybe the princess lives" says Tara. "Lily, go look for survivors. If you see any monsters, run. Don't engage. I'll stay here and defend this position with Tara" says Elora. Lily nods and rushes off. Alyn makes it to his spot, and sees a humanish looking duo. The male has a black third arm coming from his back over his shoulder. The girl has blood red eyes and is licking something off her fingers. Alyn tries to be silent and observe them, but the guy turns Alyn's way. "Heh, never would have expected a diamond key in this neck of the woods" says the guy. "Master, I can kill him if you wish" says the girl. Alyn steps forward. "What is your intention here" asks Alyn. "My intention? Who says I have one" says the guy. The girl disappears. Alyn looks around. "Don't even bother. She is completely undetectable" says the guy. Alyn's eyes widen, as he feels a sharp pain in his back. He turns back to see a knife in his back. The girl reappears behind the guy, with some fresh blood on her fingers. "Requip" says Alyn. "Useless, Lilith, do your thing" says the guy. The girl licks the blood off her fingers, and her eyes glow red. Alyn starts charging at the two, but Lilith snaps her fingers, and a blood arrow rips through Alyn's leg, nailing his leg to the ground. "Looks like that hurt. Wanna hand" asks the guy. Without even moving, the black arm becomes a lot bigger, and backhands Alyn into a wall. "Sorry, but you aren't dragging us back to the celestial world. I don't want to go back. Besides, I'm a little busy" says the guy. A monster flies at him, and the hand catches it, and throws it back into the portal. "So, you're defending the town" asks Alyn. The guy takes off his sunglasses, cleans them, and puts them back on. "So what if I am" asks the guy. "Then we can help each other. That is my goal as-" starts Alyn. "No deal. I'm not getting backstabbed and dragged back to eternal darkness and he'll" says the guy. "I don't plan on taking you back. In case you haven't realized, I am human too" says Alyn. "Heh, I don't sense a lie. But let's see how much YOU TRUST ME" says the guy. His arm flies right at Alyn, and slams into the wall behind Alyn. Alyn doesn't even flinch, nor break eye contact with the guy. "Guess you're legit" says the guy. "Master, I don't like this one. The only one you'll ever need is me" says Lilith. "Believe it or not, I'm not unbeatable Lilith, if this guy is ensuring our survival, I'd say we'd be dumb to refuse. This is our chance at freedom" says the guy. Alyn nods, and offers his hand out. The guy walks up, and shakes it with his actual hand. The guys eyes turn black for a moment. "You are...a demon then" asks Alyn. "Yeah, and she's a vampire. We black keyed individuals typically have big bad titles like that" says the guy. Meanwhile, Raid continues to limp, and eventually comes across the princess from before. She's under a bunch of heavy rubble. Raid struggles, but manages to get it off. He roles her over, and she coughs. "Y-Your alive" says Raid. She weakly opens her eyes. "My...father, the castle, the people...all gone" she says as she starts crying. Raid looks away, but looks back and offers his hand. "Just...leave me. I don't want to go on. Not while everyone else around me has died" she says as she starts crying. Raid sighs, and grabs her arm, then throws it over his shoulder. "What are you...hey, I know you. Your the Fairy Tail wizard" she says. "Yep, and I'm not letting you die princess. Not when there are so many reasons not to die" says Raid. "There's nothing (the two start limp walking together. Mainly Raid carrying her). Everyone is dead" she says. "That's not true. Your still alive, and I can feel several people around here that are still well and alive. We can get through this" says Raid. The princess looks unconvinced, but they continue. Red, Crush, and Winter make it to the center of town, and see some dead knights. "Looks like we were too late to save them" says Red. "These are fresh. Their killers are probably still near" says Winter. Crush nods. "Let's split up and see if we can find anyone" says Red. Everyone nods in agreement, and go their separate ways.

Episode 5

Raid and the princess continue to limp their way through the destroyed town. "Why are you trying so hard to help me" ask the princess. "Officially, it's a Fairy Tail wizards duty to save everyone he can, but I also personally don't want you to die. I just refuse to allow it" says Raid. He gently let's her down on some rubble so they can rest. "Your name...It was...Roy right" asks the girl. "No. My name is Raid" says Raid. *Oh sorry. It's just, that seems like such a bizarre name" says the Princess. Raid looks a little embarrassed. "My name is Cecilia" says the princess. Raid smiles at her. "You know, I can't help but think back to that day of the tournament. Back when my only problem was I didn't want to get married. I just wanted to enjoy my life, but now I may never get the chance-" starts Cecilia. Raid grabs Cecilia's hands and looks her in they eyes. "I promise you, you'll get the chance. You'll be able to enjoy life, marry who you want, do whatever you want to do. As long as I can still stand, then you're making it out of her even if I have to drag you" says Raid. Cecelia blushes. Meanwhile, Crush walks along, and comes across something shining on the ground. He picks it up, and he's surprised to find a badly hurt girl with wings, no taller than 5 inches. Crush gently puts her in his chest pocket, but looks around. He hears a low menacing growl. A pack of demonic wolfs jumps out from behind some rubble. Crush narrows his eyes at them, and cracks his knuckles. Winter causiously walks, until she comes across some hushed crying. She looks around until she finds a group of kids hiding in some rubble, they crying is coming from a little girl who's leg was impaled by a metal bar, and a boy covers her mouth to keep her hushed. "This isn't good. If we try and move her, it's not going to end well" says Winter. "There's a way you can move the girl, where she won't bleed out, or risk the wound infected" says a voice. Winter turns to see a confident looking man with black hair (and a small bit of white in the front). Under his eye is a tattoo, showing he's been to prison before. "You use ice magic to freeze her leg. If you take it off, the ice will prevent bleeding, and she'll get out of here-" starts the guy. "And no leg" says Winter. "That wound is probably already infected, and who knows how long these kids have been here. Unless you have a healer on hand, this is the only way to save her life" says the guy. Winter looks at the girl with a sad face. The guy walks up to the girl. "Hey, you're gonna be okay. This lady here is going to get you all out of here. (Pulls out a small bag, and pulls out a powder). Now, I need you to rest little lady" says the guy as he blows the powder in her face. The girl falls asleep. "She's not gonna wake up for anything for at least 4 hours" says the guy as he stands up. Winter prepares an ice shard. "Sleep powder is illegal, unless used by a licensed carrier, and that tattoo on your face leads me to believe you aren't one" says Winter. "Nope, not even before. I made it myself" says the guy. Winter throws the shard at him, but the guy dodges. "Hey now, let's not be hasty" says the guy. "You're a criminal" says Winter. "I prefer "handsome rouge with a knack for trouble", but you can call me-" starts the guy. A giant spider starts approaching the group. The guy cracks his knuckles, and roles his neck. "Guess I'm in spider duty. You take care of those kids" says the guy. Winter goes to say something, but the guy rushes off too fight the spider. Winter looks at the unconcious little girl. "I have to try and save her, without costing her her leg. Winter gently pulls her off the spike, and ices over the wound. "Come on kids. Follow me" says Winter. "What about that guy" asks a little boy pointing over to the guy. "He's gonna be fine. I'm coming back for him after I get you to safety" says Winter. She rushes the kids away. Red looks around, and hears a voice. "Excuse me, I-I don't suppose you could spare some time to get this rubble off of me could you. I appear to be...well, stuck" says a voice from under the rubble. Red starts pulling away some rubble, until the face of a man with a broken pair of glasses can be seen, as well as a girl covered in fur with the mouth, ears, tail and nose of a wolf. Red quickly pulls the man out, and holds out her hand towards the girl. "Careful sir, she's a black key" says Red. "N-N-No. She isn't, well she is, but not one of the rampent oness. This is my wife" says the guy as he adjust his glasses and the glass falls out of one side. "I-I can't move honey. If I try, this rubble will collapse around me and crush me" says the woman. "Well carefully move it so you can move" says Red as she and the guy move the rubble carefully. Eventually, the woman is able to rush over and hug her husband. Red smiles. "I'm a little surprised. Most people judge us after knowing she's a black key, or even just not human" says the guy. "My darling is also a black key. I will escort you both back-" starts Red. A skinny humaniod monster with blades all over it's body walks out. "Run away. I'll distract this thing" says Red. "No way we can just leave you. Time to pull out, the mega special super tastic Garrett gadget 6000" says the guy as he pulls out a weird futuristic gun. "Garrett is an expert inventor, though most people consider him to be crazy. I'm Jasmine by the way" says the woman holding out her hand. Red shakes it. "Alright, time to test this thing" says Garrett. He fires it, but when it hits a blade it bounces back and smacks his face, knocking him to the ground. "Are you alright dear" asks Jasmine. "Works pretty good. It really hurt" says Garrett. Meanwhile Alyn, the demon, and Lilith walk down a rubble filled path, when suddenly, the demon stops everyone from walking. "He's nearby Lilith" says the demon. "Who" asks Alyn. "Most celestial spirits don't have names, that's a difficult question to answer. The only way I can put it, is this guy is extremely powerful. At the moment, he's been stationary, but a guarantee if he mobilizes, your little rescue party would be over real quick" says the demon. "What do you intend to do master" asks Lilith. "Easy. I'm gonna fight him. With any luck, I can hold him off long enough for you to escape" says the demon. "You say that as if you have no chance" says Alyn. "Absolutely not master! If anyone is getting out of here, it's going to be you" says Lilith. "You seem to forget your place Lilith, that's not really your decision. Besides, I'm stronger than you, so I stand a better chance" says the demon. Lilith trembles as she is fighting back tears. "Make sure she gets out safely big guy" says the demon as he starts walking away. "M'lady we must-" starts Alyn as he offers his hand. Lilith smacks it away. "I-I don't need your help" says Lilith.

Episode 6

A while later, Winter reaches the area with Elora and Tara, who are surrounded by dark key corpses. "Keep these kids safe. I have to go" says Winter. "What's the rush" asks Tara. "I have to go back and save some guy. Take care of the girl with ice on her leg. She's injured badly" says Winter as she rushes back out. When she gets back, the guy from before sits ontop of the still alive giant spider. "Hey, if it isn't frosty keeping her word and coming back" says the guy. "How did you-" starts Winter. "Scruffy right? Turns out this big guys is just misunderstood, watch this. Down scruffy" says the guy. The giant spider shirks down, and climbs up the guys leg onto his shoulder. Winter shudders. "What? Not a big fan of spiders" asks the guy. "No. They're icky, crawley, and creepy" says Winter. "Awe, big strong lady afraid of a little spider" asks the guy tauntingly. "You, I'm starting to think maybe I should freeze you, just to make sure your not-" starts Winter. A giant snake rounds the corner. "That's new" says the guy. Winter freezes in fear. "Uh, we might want to run frosty" says the guy. Winter can't move. The snake goes right for her, but right when the snake goes to eat her, a fist made of water sprouts from the ground, punching it in the jaw, and sending the snake flying back. Winter turns to the guy. "That was a close on frosty. Maybe you just want to leave this one to me" says the guy. Winter nods. "Watch Scruffy for me" says the guy as he holds out his arm, and Scruffy makes its way down and jumps over onto Winter's shoulder. Winter makes a face of disgust, and shudders. "Alright snake, you're about to find out why I earned the nickname the water rouge" says the guy. The snake gets up and looks angry. "Hey frosty, if I don't make it, just make sure Scruffy is taken care of. Oh, names Vic by the way" says the guy. Winter nods, but shudders as Scruffy moved on her shoulder. The snake charges at Vic with incredible speed, but Vic uses a powerful water blast to move himself out of harm's way at the last minute, then he jumps up, and holds up a ball of water, which starts shooting water needles at the snake. The snake wails in pain, and quickly spins around and chomps down on Vic. "NO" yells Winter. "Water doubles come in handy sometimes you know" says Vic from behind Winter. She jumps and turns to him. "Wait, when did you-" asks Winter. Vic smiles. "Awe, were you worried about me frosty" asks Vic. "No, I just didn't want to have to take care of this disgusting creature on my shoulder" says Winter. "Ouch, roasted us both Scruffy. She's good" says Vic. He walks out and holds out his hand. "Water impact" says Vic. A giant drill of water appears in the sky, and slams down onto the snake, cutting it in half, but the snake just regrows it's lower half. The snakes charged at him again. "You know, that's really annoying, unique move, blinding blast" says Vic. He shoots a quick water blast into the snakes eyes, filled with powder. "Are you seriously using another illegal powder" asks Winter. "What can I say, I'm a rouge, it's kinda my thing" says Vic. The snakes flails around a bunch. "Time for this snakes to die! Water spear" says Vic as a giant line of water rips through the snakes throat into its head. "That's too bad. I like snakes" says Vic. "You're weird" says Winter. "Nah, your just a chicken when it comes to nature" says Vic. "N-No I'm not" says Winter. "I distinctly remember you being terrified of that snake, oh and Scruffy" says Vic. Winter glances over at Scruffy and shudders. Scruffy jumps over to Vic's shoulder again. "Well, suppose we should get you back to a safe area frosty" says Vic. "My name isn't frosty, it's Winter" says Winter. "Yeah, but I've gotten used to frosty" says Vic as he starts walking away. "I really hate this guy. (Winter thinks about Raid for a moment). Wherever you are, I hope you're okay" says Winter. Meanwhile, Raid and Cecilia are walking, and Raid hears the sounds of battle up ahead. He gently places Cecilia on some more rubble, and holds his blaster for a while. "What are you doing" asks Cecilia. "I have to go investigate that noise. There may be more people that need our help, so I'm charging up my blaster so-" starts Raid. "You have no need. I'm a celestial wizard" says Cecilia. Raid places the blaster beside her. "Just in case" says Raid. He limps his way away, and comes across Spear and Shield, both fighting, but they both look weak. Raid pulls out his other blaster, and shoots as many enemies as he can. Shield drops to the ground weakly. "Are you guys alright? I know it's been a while but-" starts Raid. "Status, dying. Energy levels dropping" says Spear. "Why? Did you guys get hit" asks Raid. "Don't be obsured. My barriers are better than that, but we can't survive without celestial energy, which we can only get from celestial wizards" says Shield. "Master Legion used tanks to sustain our bodies, however, due to long time exposure to outside forces, critical failure is happening all over the body" says Spear. "I wish there was something I-wait! That's it! Come in, follow me" says Raid as he walks up and grabs Shield's arm and starts carrying her. "P-put me down you idiot. It's too late" says Shield. "Sorry, not gonna happen" says Raid. They reach Cecilia. "Quickly, Cecilia, you need to make a contract with them" says Raid. "Hold one, what-" asks Cecelia. "There's no time. They'll die if you don't" says Raid. "Uh, alrighty then, what are their names" asks Cecilia. "Shield and Spear" says Raid. "Where are their keys" asks Cecilia. Spear weakly hands Raid the two black keys. "But, Raid, these are bl-" starts Cecilia. "I-I know that, but I need you to trust me on this, please Cecilia" says Raid with pleading eyes. Cecelia nods and takes the keys. "By the power of the contract, I invoke, whenever I have need, you shall answer my call, form this contract with me, master and servant, human and spirit, we form together to form a mighty time. Now, Shield, Spear. Answer my head and enter my contract" says Cecilia. A light glows, and Shield and Spear disappear. "D-did it work" asks Raid. "Let's see. OPEN, GATE OF THE BARRIER, AND GATE OF PIERCING" says Cecilia. The girls appear back in full health, now dressed differently. Shield is wearing a fancy and frilly red dress, and spear wears a white shirt, a brown jacket, and jeans. On spears back is a giant spear. Raid makes a sigh of relief. The girls go to speak, but Cecilia closes their gates and they disappear. "Okay, can I get an explanation now" asks Cecilia. Raid tells Cecilia the tale about the events leading up to this moment. "So...that's all of it" asks Cecilia. "Yeah" says Raid. Cecilia grabs Raid's hand. "You know, you really are a really good guy. I've never met anyone like you. I think...I think when this is over, if we survive, I...I think I want to stop being the princess. I want to enjoy my life, join a guild, and most importantly, I think I want to go out with the boy I've fallen in love with. The boy who saved me from being forced into a marriage I didn't want, the boy who saved my life, the boy who made sure he saved the lives of 2 people he'd barely met" says Cecilia. "Wow. He sounds like a great guy. Maybe I should meet him someday" says Raid. Cecilia grabs Raid and kisses him. "It's you idiot" says Cecilia. "O-oh, well there's something you should know-" starts Raid. "It's alright, whatever it is, I can handle it. Let's save it for whenever we make it out of here" says Cecilia. "But it's actually kind of-" starts Raid. Cecilia grabs him and kissed him again. "I'm gonna do that everytime you say something about it Mr. You are the reason I'm alive right now, and nothing will change the fact I've come to care about you" says Cecilia. Raid sighs, and they continue on. Meanwhile, Crush lays on the ground covered in scratches and bites, staring at the sky, surrounded by his former enemies corpses. The little winged person from before slowly climes out of Crush's pocket. "I...thought I was going to die" she says. Crush looks at her, and looks back up at the sky. "You're the one who saved me right" asks the little person. Crush gives her a thumbs up. "Are you alright" asks the person. Crush gives her another thumbs up. "You're not a big talker are you" asks the girl. Crush shakes his head. "Well, I'm Rela, nice to meet you mister...thumbs up man" says the girl. Crush glances at her. "Hey, it's not like I know what your name is" says Rela. Crush thinks for a moment, and grabs a rock. "Rock" asks the girl. Crush shakes his head, and crushes the rock. "Pebbles? (Crush shakes his head) Powder? Break? Smash? (Crush keeps shaking his head). Uh...Crush-(Crush nods his head) Okay, so your name is Crush. Well, thank you for rescuing me and not stepping on me by accident" says Rela. Crush smiles at her. "Oh, but you're in terrible shape. Let's find you a healer" says Rela as she flies over, grabs his finger, and tries pulling him. Crush strands up on his own, but quickly his eyes narrow. "Hey what's going o-ep" says Rela as Crush puts her back in his pocket. "Well, you should have stayed down punk. I'm Eno, also known as the beastmaster" says a guy in a hat with a scar on his face as he walks out from behind a rock. Crush cracks his knuckles. "You're one of us Blackwing. Like it or not, might as well join the winning side, I mean, look at everything we've done here! Just like back home isn't it? Despair, fear, death, only here you aren't a slave to the rules" says Eno. Rela looks up at Crush with concern from his pocket, but Crush doesn't falter at all. "Oh I get it now. You're the slave of that escaped shadow" says Eno. Crush looks mad at that comment. "What? It's true isn't it? What lie has he told you to keep control? That you're his "friend"? Ha! I bet he always tells you what to do" says Eno. The anger is practically oozing off of Crush by this point. Meanwhile, Red, Jasmine, and Garrett stand ready for battle, as the humanoid gets closer. "You two better back up for this" says Red. The two back up. "Flame goddess, bla-" starts Red. One of the blades grows out of the humaniod and stabs Red in the stomach, she screams in pain. "Mist" says Jasmine as she holds out her hand and a purple mist rises around shrouding everyone. Jasmine hurries up and grabs Red. Garrett searches his pockets, and pulls out a small ball. "What is that one dear" asks Jasmine. "This will explode, causing a white gunk to get all over, and make something stick, I'm hoping I can get it under his foot so we can escape" says Garrett. "That's my Garrett for you" says Jasmine. The ball slips from Garrett's hand, and explodes, covering the group in the gunk. "And so is that" says Jasmine. "Don't worry my love. I still have to more" says Garrett as he reaches in and pulls out another small ball. He tries to throw it, bit it's stuck to his fingers due to the gunk. "Allow me to try honey" says Jasmine as she reaches into his pocket, winks at him, and throws the ball. It explodes and traps the humanoid. Jasmine looks at herself and sighs. "This is going to take forever to get out of my fur" says Jasmine disappointedly. Red holds out her arm. "Flame goddess fireball" says Red. A giant fireball flies from her fingers and turns the humaniod into ashes. "Would you mind helping me? I can get you guys go safety" says Red. "Sounds like a great plan, but we've got a small problem" says Jasmine. "What's that" asks Red. Jasmine tried moving her feet, but she's stuck to the ground, due to the gunk. "Don't worry, I've got this. I've got my healing inventions to tend to your wounds, and this (pulls out a vial of a clear liquid) this will cause the gunk to melt" says Garrett. "Isn't that just water" asks Red. "Yes, Garrett has a tendency to make mistakes a lot, so he makes the solutions as simple as possible" says Jasmine. "How long will this take" asks Red. "A mere few hours" says Garrett. "Hours? I can't wait that long? My darling may need me" says Red. "I'm sorry, but you can't rush science" says Garrett. Red tries to move, but realizes she's stuck too Jasmine. Red tries to push herself away, but proceeds to get her hand stuck to Jasmine's breast. Jasmine makes a little noise. "Just...try and relax Red. Garrett will do what he can" says Jasmine. Alyn walks alongside Lilith in total silence. Finally Alyn stops. "Do you want to-" starts Alyn. "No, I don't. Master was the only person I've ever cared about, and now he's...well, it doesn't matter now" says Lilith. Alyn goes to say something, but Lilith disappears. "Lilith, where did you go" asks Alyn. Alyn walks a small bit, and eventually comes across a small girl. Alyn walks up to the small girl. "Are you alright" asks Alyn. "Yes, I'm awight" she says. Alyn looks surprised. "Why do I awways get that wook? Haven't you evew heawd of a speech pwobwem befowe" she asks. "I-" starts Alyn. Before he can finish, the girl pushes him out of the way, and forms a shield with her arm, protecting Alyn from what could have been a fatal shot from the back. "It's vewy wude to cut of someone while they're talking" says the girl. "You...just saved my life" says Alyn. "Yes I did, even dispute yowr wude behaviow" says the girl. "I won't let you take my prey. I'm here to take the head of a diamond key, and I WILL collect" says the guy. "Master cwub weiwder, you might want to wun. I've got this" starts the girl. Alyn shakes his head. "This is my battle. You must go" says Alyn. "You can't handwe this. Don't worry, I'm stwonger then I seem" says the girl. Her shield arm surrounds her, making her completely made of medal. "This wittle gadget awows me to be indeswuctabwe" says the girl. "You got kids fighting your battles now" asks the guy. "How wude! I'm 20 yeaws owd" says the girl. Alyn walks up. "We'll fight together" says Alyn. "Awight master cwub weiwder. Just be suwe to be awawe or your suwwoundings" says the girl. "Fine, you and that annoying brat can die together" says the guy


	11. Episodes 7-9 of season 3

Episode 7

Lily walks around, and moves some rubble to find some people trapped underneath. "I could have gotten that, still I suppose I should thank you for the help" says a muscular teen. One of the teens, with a missing front tooth jumps up on a rock on all fours, and licks it. "Ew! You're nasty Conny" says a girl with her blonde hair in a side ponytail. "Oi, I don't think we're alone here. We've got (puts ear on rock) at least 4, no 5 medium sized enemies coming" says Conny. The muscular guy grabs Conny, and pulls her down. "Jeez, what are you even doing" asks the guy. "Tracking mate" she says happily. The guy sighs. "That's creepy Conny for you" says a guy with a lot of piercings and blonde hair. "Who are you guys" asks Lily. "We're-" starts Conny. The blonde girl covers her mouth. "Quite Conny, she could totes be an enemy" she says. "Illogical. If she were an enemy, she mearly would have left us under the debris to suffocate, or be compressed by the rock" says one with glasses. "Aye, I'm da team leada! You wanna hurt us, yous gots ta get through me" says a brown haired team with red eyes. The muscular guy whacks him on the head. "Hey, I'm Ace, the rock licker is my half sister Conny. The smart guy is Mal, the blonde girl is Jenny, the guy with piercings is Burk, and the mouthy one with red eyes is, 1 not the leader, and 2 his name is Hale. Thanks for the save" says the muscular guy. "I'm Lily" says Lily. Conny sniffs the air. "They're here" says Conny. Five demon dogs jump out, and start charging them. Mal holds his hand out. "Inscription magic, barrier" says Mal as he writes barrier in the air and one appears. "Alright, time to party everyone! Support magic, strength" says Jenny. Everyone feels a rush of strength. Conny winks, and stomps her foot. The ground starts shaking. Burk does a backflip, and throws some metal spikes from his sleeve, which nail the demon dogs to the ground. Ace cracks his knuckles, and grabs a demon dog, then proceedes to throw it far into the air. "Oh yeah, my time ta shine! Red deathtrap" says Hale as he places his hand on the ground, and a bunch of red needles sprout from the ground, impaling the demon dog, and the ones on the ground. "Wow, that's amazing" says Lily. Burk scoffs. "Yeah right. Not enough" says Burk. "Burk, don't be like that" starts Jenny. Burk scoffs. "Don't worry about him. He...we, had a big loss" says Ace. "What do you mean" asks Lily. Ace walks Lily over to the rubble, and reveals a dead girl with her arms folded across her chest, and a slash across her body. "That was Sally, Burks girlfriend. They were friends since childhood. She was out little groups healer, but in one battle, Burk got hit pretty bad, and she rushed out to heal him, but it turned out to be a trap. They had her before we even know what hit us. Then the ceiling collapsed, and we were helping help would arrive in time, but...you know" says Ace. "I'm sorry for your loss" says Lily. "Yeah...so are we" says Burk. Conny grabs Lily's arm, and sniffs her. "OMG Conny, what is it now" asks Jenny. "She's been in close proximity of one of them spirits love" says Conny. "For the last time Conny, they aren't spirits, they're just monsters" says Ace. "That's not true! They smell like spirits" says Conny. "Yeah, they're bad spirits called black keys" says Lily. "Aha! I knew it, now, where's this spirit you saw (licks Lily's arm, which makes Lily look a little weirded out). Well, he's still alive, wherever he is. I'm gonna say Northeast" says Conny. "What? Your tracking tell you that" asks Burk. "Nope! Woman's intuition" says Conny. "Actually, before we advance, I advise searching the surrounding area for possible hostiles in case of an ambush, furthermore, we shouldn't act until we know a bit more about our foes, so I recommend asking the lady who saved us some questions before formulating an advancement plan" says Mal. "Eh, we gots nothin ta worry about with da Hale masta around" says Hale. "Oh yeah, why are your eyes red" asks Lily. "Aye, dats for me ta know and-" starts Hale. "Red contacts" says Conny. Hale looks defeated. Meanwhile, Raid limps a small distance off from Cecilia. "Where are you going" asks Cecilia. "I think I hear fighting ahead. Several clashes of swords. I gotta go help" says Raid. "You can't! You can barely walk" says Cecilia. "They're gonna be in worse shape than me if I do nothing" says Raid. Cecilia sighs, and pulls out Shield and Spears keys. "Open! Gates of piercing and barrier" says Cecilia. Shield and Spear appear, and Shield hugs Cecilia. "Oh, my new master. I thank you for saving my life. You have my gratitude" says Shield. "Actually, I wouldn't have if Raid hadn't begged" says Cecilia. Shield turns to Raid and glares. "How dare you make my master feel inferior to you! Apologize you spineless worm" says Shield. "But I didn't-" starts Raid. Shield scoffs. "And yet no apology. You're such a dog. Master, I say we ditch him. I shall protect you-" starts Shield. "I can't ditch him. I'm going to marry him someday" says Cecilia. Shield looks even angrier at Raid. "How dare you think you're good enough for my master you maggot-" starts Shield. "I didn't-" starts Raid. Shield scoffs again. "A dog like you deserves to be put down. Now shame on you. Apologize" says Shield. Raid goes to speak. "Suggestion, simply apologize, so she stops. She tends to rant a lot" says Spear. "Yes ma'am, sorry ma'am" says Raid. "There! Now master, you see he could never be the man you need. He has no backbone" says Shield. "I beg your pardon, but I don't need you criticising my decisions in men. I summoned you for a specific reason" says Cecilia. "Aren't you being a little harsh-" starts Raid. "Don't you correct my master! Anything she deems correct is so, got that" asks Shield. Raid sighs. "Yes ma'am" says Raid. "Enough Shield. You are to protect Raid in his own stead. I don't want anything to happen to him. He's important to me. Spear is going to stay here to protect me, is that clear" asks Cecilia. "I would be prefer to stay at your side master, but I will follow your order. Come maggot. Let's go" says Shield. Raid and sighs as Shield starts dragging him away. Winter and Vic take a break, and Vic tosses his bag of powder up in down in his hand. "I've got a question for you? Why do you do what you do" asks Winter. "Who knows. Maybe I enjoy the rush, maybe I need the money...or maybe I just don't want to be forgotten" says Vic. "Forgotten" asks Winter. "My old man always feared one thing his whole life, that he'd be forgotten. Guess that's genetic. It's always been my biggest fear that I'm going to die, and just be forgotten. Never do anything BIG in my life" says Vic. "So you make illegal powders to get known? Doesn't sound like good publicity" says Winter. "No such thing as bad publicity" says Vic. "Oh really? Where has it gotten you? You went to prison, haven't become known, or done anything great" says Winter. "Ouch. That tongue is about as sharp as those ice spikes of yours" says Vic. Winter roles her eyes. "So, what's your story then? How'd you end up here" asks Vic. "The short version, my boyfriend should really learn to read a job before he takes it" says Winter. "So, you got a boyfriend huh? What's he like" asks Vic. "Why do you care" asks Winter. "Alpha dog thing. Just want to make sure he isn't better than me" says Vic sarcastically. "He's nice, handsome, and very empathetic" says Winter. "That's bland. What about details. Who is he, how'd you guys meet, how does he treat you" asks Vic. "That's not really any of your business. Who I date is my business" says Winter. "Ouch, touchy aren't you. Don't be like that frosty" says Vic. "Look, I just want to finish this, so I can find him" says Winter. "Where is he" asks Vic. "He got injured, and we told him to sit still, but...I just have this feeling he's out doing something he's not supposed too" says Winter. Vic shrugs. "Sure, let's go drop Scruffy off, and we'll look for Mr. Perfect together" says Vic. "No thanks" says Winter as she starts walking away. Meanwhile, Crush looks like he's in bad shape against his opponent. "What's wrong? Little dog lose its fangs? Why don't you just give up already" asks Eno. Crush clenches his fist. "I think you should run" says Rela from Crush's pocket. Crush shakes his head. Rela looks at the determination in Crush's eyes. "I haven't even used my full power yet. You're master is too easy on you" says Eno. Crush's fist clench harder. Eno whips Crush with a whip. "Aren't you done yet? The pain stops when you do" says Eno. Crush shakes his head, and gets back into a fighting position. "I'm not sure what exactly you're fighting for. You should listen to the pixie and just run. The hunt is always fun" says Eno. Rela gasp. "He saw me" she says scaredly. Crush gives her a reassuring look. "Tell you what. Since you've held up so long, I'll let you live, and in return, you give me the pixie. I'm sure a slave like that would be high market value" says Eno. Crush shakes his head, and takes off his jacket, placing it, and Rela safely on the ground. "Why fight for it? You don't even know it" says Eno. Rela pokes her head out of the jacket pocket, and sees Crush rush up, only to be knocked down to the ground, and the guy slamming his foot on Crush's neck. "Come on, if you're going to fight, don't hold back! You are boring me to death" says Eno. Eno whips Crush a few times, and Crush winces in pain. Rela watches as tears roll down her face. Meanwhile, Alyn and the girl stand there panting as the man from before swings around a flail. "You guys are really easy to figure out, the big guy runs out of stamina fast, and the small girl runs out of mana fast. So damn predictable" says the guy. "I'm not just a smaw girw! My name is Whyah" says the girl. "The hell kinda name is Whyah" asks the guy. "Not Whyah! Whyah! R-Y-A-H" says the girl. "So, your name is Ryah" asks Alyn. He has a quick flashback of a woman with long grey hair, with Ryah's face. "That is cowect master cwub weiwder" says Ryah. "We need to change our strategy up" says Alyn. Ryah nods. "Awow me to fight awone. I can handwe him" says Ryah. "But we couldn't even fight as 2! There's no way one of us alone can take him" says Alyn. "He's puwing off yowr magic! The cwoser he gets to you, the stwongew his magic gets" says Ryah. Alyn looks displeased. "Bwack keys specificawy twained fow theiw fight wif the diamond keys" says Ryah. "How do you know" asks Alyn. The guy smiles. "You know, you're one tricky little bitch. I thought you were a normal human, but you're actually that diamond key I was sent to kill" says the guy. Ryah doesn't respond. "Wait, then that must mean-" starts Alyn. "No time to expwain" says Ryah. "You owe me an explanation after this" says Alyn. "I owe noffing" says Ryah. Alyn glances at her for a moment. "I'll leave this fight to you as per your request, but we will talk after this" says Alyn. "Wight" says Ryah. Alyn steps back. (Alyn's inner monologue) "Is it really her? After all these years"

Episode 8

Raid is limping along, and Shield scoffs at him. "Did I do something wrong" asks Raid. "Yes, you're inconvinencing my master because you can't just stay there and defend her" says Shield. Raid says nothing. "Honestly, you're a nothing but a bother, but you're a bother my master cares about, so try not to act so recklessly. When we get there, I want you to stay behind me as much as possible. My barrier shall protect us both" says Shield. Raid nods. The approach a pile of dark key corpses, and Raid looks over to see a blonde haired person in golden armor fighting several dark keys. "We have to help" says Raid. "My job isn't to protect them, it's to protect you-" starts Shield. Raid puts on his sunglasses, and disappears. "What the-Get back here maggot" says Shield. Raid appears behind a building, takes a deep breath and rushes out. "Hey! Come get someone on your own level" says Raid. The dark keys turn to Raid and start rushing at him. He shoots them down one by one, but soon he's surrounded. "Idiot" yells Shield. She puts a barrier around Raid. "Requip magic, special move, swinging slash" says a familiar voice. The black keys all fall to the ground dead, and Raid looks to see the person in armor standing there. "Oh, it's you. You have my gratitude once again" she says. "Uh, do I know you" asks Raid. "Ah, I suppose you wouldn't recognize me as a girl. Allow me to help" she says. She grabs her hair, and hides half of it, then covers her chest with her other arm. Raid still looks confused. "It's me, Jitso" says the girl. "Huh? That guy from the princess job" asks Raid. "Indeed (kneels and grabs Raid's hand). You have saved my friend, and now saved my very life. I believe this to be fate. I am of the marrying age now" says Jitso. "But...I'm not into guys" Raid says. Jitso laughs. "Ah, you're funny to boot. Yes, I could see you as a great father for our children" says Jitso. "Uh, I'm already-" starts Raid. Jitso grabs Raid and pulls him in close. "Now then, I have claimed you as my husband. We may be from different guilds, but it will only serve to benefit both guilds. Oh, I've waited so long for-" starts Jitso. "But I already-" starts Raid. Jitso grabs Raid's hands. "Worry not dear. As a woman of noble birth, I shall handle everything. Now, I must be going. There could be more people in need of aid. I shall come to your guild hall after this terrible mess is over (kisses Raid on the cheek) farewell dear" says Jitso as she happily runs away. "Wait I-" starts Raid. "How dare you cheat on my master after I saved your pathetic hide" says Shield. "I didn't-" starts Raid. "Honestly, how low can one man be anyways" asks Shield. "But I-" starts Raid. "Let's get back to master already" says Shield. Raid sighs. "Yes ma'am" says Raid as he follows behind Shield. Meanwhile, Red, Garrett and Jasmine are walking when suddenly, a fireball flies at Red. She quickly dodges, and looks over to see Mako standing there. "You really shouldn't have told that doorman your name" says Mako. Red clenches her fist, and Garrett readies his futuristic gun. "You better leave Mako! Emilia Tachworth is dead" says Red. "Oh no, she's very much alive. Now, what do you think would happen if our dear parents found out their daughter was still alive" asks Mako. Red narrows her eyes. "I have to say, I'm very disappointed sis. Joining a rag tag guild, visiting Sebastian on a regular basis, dating a worthless nobody, letting your talents go to waste-" starts Mako. "Shut up! I love Fairy Tail! I love Sebastian! And most importantly, I love my darling" Red says in anger. "Oh I already know that. The way you drool over him, it makes me sick" says Mako. "If you tell anyone I'm alive, it will create more problems for you than it would me. You'd lose your precious fortune, doubt about the family would settle in with the nobles" says Red. "True, but that's not what I'm here about, you see, it's come to my attention that people still think Sebastian is the rightful heir to the family-" starts Mako. "What do you plan on doing to him" Red asks angrily. "You see, that's the beautiful part. I'm not doing anything to him, you're going to kill him for me, make it look like an accident, or suicide, or, I kill that little boyfriend of yours. Maybe put him through the same shit you had too as a little girl. I wonder if he can take it like a champ like you did" says Mako. "YOU LEAVE HIM ALONE" yells Red. "What's it going to be "Red". You're brother, or the man you love" asks Mako. Red starts crying. "Please Mako! Don't make me make a choice like that" says Red. "Please, you know damn well I don't care about you, or Sebastian, or Mio. I worked my ass off to get where I am, and I'll be damned if I let SEBASTIAN just come back after all this time and fuck it all up" says Mako. A water blast slams into Mako. "Hey asshole, don't make a girl cry. Especially in front of me" says Vic as he and Winter walk up. "Bastard! You're nothing but criminal scum" says Mako. "That's true, I'm scum, a real asshole, but you? You're worse than scum. What kind of asshole makes a girl cry, especially in the midst of all this? I have half a mind to kick your ass" says Vic. "How dare you talk to me like that! I'm a member of the Tachworth family" says Mako as he summons a giant golem made of fire. "A little piece of advice, don't let someone who only wants to be known know that you're famous" says Vic as he holds out a bow made of water. "Water sniper" says Vic as he fires an arrow at the golem and it disappears. "Fuck you! Fuck you! FUCK YOU!" yells Mako as he holds up his hand. "Fire meteor rain" yells Mako. "Water barrier" says Vic as he holds up his hand and a barrier made of water shrouds them. The fire meteors hit the barrier, but are ineffective. Vic lets the barrier fall, and Mako is gone. "Damn. The sqiurly bastard made a break for it. Damn spoiled rich punk" says Vic. "Thanks Vic. Maybe you aren't such a bad guy after all" says Winter. "Nope. I'm the same asshole you know and love" says Vic sarcastically. Winter walks up to Red. "Are you okay" asks Winter. Red doesn't say anything. "Come on, you need to be strong. You need to find Raid. I know we're both worried about him" says Winter. Red nods. "This Raid guy, that Mr. Perfect" asks Vic. "I told you to stop calling him that" says Winter. "Sorry Frosty, no can do" says Vic. "You would be correct. Darling is perfect in every way" says Red happily. "Darling? Wait, who's boyfriend is he exactly" asks Vic. "Uh...both of ours" says Winter in embarrassment. "Oh my, how scandalous" says Jasmine. "Sounds like Mr. Perfect is actually a horndog" says Vic with a cocky smile. "Shut up! He is not! We forced him into this" says Winter. "So, you're saying he's just a push over" Vic asks in a cocky tone. "Why the hell are you always so infuriating" asks Winter. "What can I say? It just comes with my roughish charm" says Vic sarcastically. "Could...you do me a favor? I'm going to look for darling, I need you to take these people to safety" says Red. "What? Going to look for Mr. Perfect without us" asks Vic. "I need him in my arms. I'm so worried about him. I need to know he's safe" says Red. Winter nods. "Just find him K, and take care of yourself" says Winter. Red nods and rushes off. "You know, all sarcasm aside, I'm glad you guys have found someone who makes you happy. It's an important thing to have in this lifetime" says Vic. "Did you ever have anyone like that" asks Winter. "A rouge like me? Nah. I had me and my siblings" says Vic. "You have siblings" asks Winter. "It's not important. Come on, let's get these two back to safety so we can help look for Mr. Perfect" says Vic with a smile. Winter laughs. "I hate you" she says with laugh. Meanwhile, Lily is walking with teens, when suddenly, a black key with green hair, glasses, and a skull mask on the right side of his face walks up. "Stand back. This one is stronger than the others" says Conny. "Worry not. I don't intend to fight you, but there is a necromancer in the area whom you will encounter quite soon" says the black key. "Wait? You're not attacking? Why not" asks Burke. "All I want is freedom. As long as I'm not denied that, I'm content to live and let live" says the black key. Then, a hand is placed on Burkes shoulder. He spins around and his jaw drops. "S-Sally" asks Burke. "This is the work of the necromancer I spoke of. Step aside" says the black key. "Don't you dare touch her! I won't let you kill-" starts Burke. "One cannot kill that which is dead. However, I have no intention of doing so" says the black key as he walks up to Sally and materializes a necklace. He gently puts it on her, and she falls unconcious. "Bastard what'd you-" starts Burke. "She will be fine. This necklace will allow her to live, as a normal human would, however, if she were to take this necklace off, she will perish" says the black key. The black key simply walks away without another word. "Da heck was dat" asks Hale. "It was totes strange" says Jenny. "Whatever. We need to keep going" says Ace. Meanwhile, Crush rushes up and slams his fist into Eno. Eno falls back. "Ha! Guess I have no choice! Now you'll find out why they call me the beastmaster" says Eno. He whistles, and a huge demon dog tackles Crush to the ground, and scratches Crush's chest open with it's sharp claws. Crush struggles, but can't move. "Now! Be a good slave and give up" says Eno. Crush shakes his head, and looks at Rela. "I-I-I have to save him" Rela yells as she flies out of Crush's pocket. "Pixie needles" says Rela. She shoots two needles or light into the dogs eyes, and it flinches. Crush quickly throws the dog off, but grabs his chest in pain. "We have to run" says Rela. Crush has a flashback. (Flashback) Shadow Raid walks up to Celestial Crush, who's covered in scratches and bruises. "Hey there, are you okay? You need a hand" asks Raid as he offers his hand. Crush pushes Raid's hand away. Raid grabs Crush's arm and puts it over his shoulder, then starts helping him along. Crush looks at Raid. "I know you don't want my help, but I'm giving it anyways. You're hurt badly" says Raid. Crush does nothing, but then a spirit with a crown walks up. "Release my slave shadow. It is my property" says the spirit. "He doesn't belong to anyone. Not anymore" says Raid. Crush looks at Raid disbelievingly. (Flashback jumps forward). Crush is patched up, and laying on a moss bed. "Here in a few days, you should be well enough to leave. Then you can go wherever. Nowhere around here is really a good place to be, but I aim to change that" says Raid. Crush tilts his head. "I'm going to break several celestial laws to go to the human world, and stop a war. Maybe, just maybe, I'll be able to make this place better with my actions" says Raid. Crush nods, and offers his hand. "No, I couldn't ask you to-" starts Raid. Crush narrows his eyes. "No, I suppose I didn't ask you did I, but wouldn't you rather enjoy your freedom" asks Raid. Crush smiles. "I see, then I gladly accept your help" says Raid. (Flashback ends) Crush smiles to himself. "Are you okay" asks Rela. Crush stands up, and his wings fly from his back. "Finally going all out huh" asks Eno. Crush charges forward, and Eno lashes Crush with his whip several times, but Crush ignores the pain, and delivers a hard blast to Eno's nose, knocking him unconcious. "Are you okay, you're bleeding pretty-" starts Rela. Crush falls down to the ground, and gives a thumbs up. "I think you're shirt is done for" says Rela. Crush looks down at his shirt, and sees a lot of blood and rips. He looks disappointed and closes his eyes. Meanwhile, Alyn watches as Ryah dodges an onslaught of bullets from the guys gun. "You can't dodge forever! Give up and die" yells the guy. (Alyn's inner monologue) "Perhaps I was wrong. Maybe it's not her after-". Rela stops, and takes a deep breath. The metal once again surrounds her body. "Haven't we already established that won't work" asks the guy. "Secwet awt! Wequip, cannon" says Ryah. A huge cannon appears on her shoulder. "What the hell" asks the guy. "Fiwe" says Ryah. She fires, and the recoil sends her flying back, but the metal stops her from being hurt. The cannonball slams into the guys gut, and he likes, then the metal forms around Ryah's fist to make metal boxing gloves, she runs over and uppercuts the guy, and the guy falls unconcious. "So, is it really you" asks Alyn. Ryah doesn't respond. "You're name, that voice, and that technique, after all these years, I finally found you" says Alyn. "I'm sowwy, I-" starts Ryah. "Why did you do it? Why did you leave? We needed you, and you...just left" says Alyn. "I have my weasons" says Ryah. "So what now" asks Alyn. "You get to safety. I wiw fight the dawk keys" says Ryah. "You aren't my sensei anymore. I'm going too, but once this is over, I still have questions" says Alyn. "I may not have the answews you seek" says Ryah. Meanwhile, The demon is walking past a huge crowd of dark keys, until he reaches a spirit that is shrouded in darkness, except his face (with the exception of some lines on his cheeks) and his long greyish white hair. "Well if it isn't the reaper himself" says the demon. The reaper scoffs. "What" asks the reaper. The demon smiles, oh nothing. Just THIS" says the demon. His demon claw slashes the reaper across the chest. The other black keys ready themselves for battle, but the reaper holds up his hand. "No. This is my battle" says the reaper. "Getting cocky on me are you" asks the demon. "No. You are simply an opponent that I feel I should handle myself. Maybe it's my purpose to fight you today" says the reaper as he readies his sword. "Purpose eh? Sounds a little uncharacteristic for a black key" says the demon. "You and I both know we are not like other black keys" says the reaper. The demon smiles. "Well, let's make this fun" says the demon as he readies his claw. Then the two rush at each other ready to clash.

Episode 9

Raid and Shield get back to Cecilia and Spear, and Cecilia runs up and gives Raid a hug. "I'm glad you're back. I was so worried" says Cecilia. "You need never worry master. As long as I am around, I shall protect you and those you care about, even if it just so happens to be a slimy maggot" says Shield. "Well done Cecilia. I praise your efforts, yours too Spear. Your actions helped me greatly" says Cecilia. Shield smiles. "Oh this could just be the happiest day of our lives Spear! Master praised us" says Cecilia. "Affirmative" says Spear. Cecilia closes their gates, and they disappear. "It was quite draining to keep two gates open at once" says Cecilia. "I'm sorry" says Raid. Cecilia grabs Raid's hand and puts her forehead against his. "You're the reason I didn't give up wanting to live. Of course I could do at least that for you. Of course, if you did want to thank me, I can think of something I'd like as a reward" says Cecilia. "What's that" asks Raid. Cecilia gives him a kiss. "That" she says. Raid turns away. "F-forgive my forwardness" says Cecilia. "You shouldn't care about a guy just because he saved your life" says Raid. Cecilia walks up and hugs Raid from behind. "It's so much more than that. I can't even begin to put it into words, and besides, even if it were just that, I would still feel the same" says Cecilia. Raid says nothing. "I'm a princess remember? I'm very good at knowing what I want" Cecilia says in a joking tone. "I...I'm already in a relationship though, with multiple people actually. Even though it was something I wasn't given a choice in, I still care for them, and I don't want to hurt them, but I really don't want to hurt you either. Especially now of all times" says Raid. Cecilia says nothing. "How...does that work" asks Cecilia. "I'm not sure. We just make it work" says Raid. Cecilia tightly clenches Raid's shirt. "I-I still have feelings for you, but if you think it's best that I not, I'll bottle them up" says Cecilia as she starts crying. "It's not that, you're feelings are actually really sweet, but I don't want to hurt you, or them-" starts Raid. "Then take me as well! I was already prepared to marry a man who has multiple wives anyways, but now, it's someone I chose! Someone I actually care about! I take back what I said! I can't burry my feelings! Please, don't make me! Don't ask me to do something impossible! I am madly in love with you, and would do anything to be in your arms" says Cecilia. "But you're a princess-" starts Raid. Cecilia takes off the pin on her shirt that shows she's nobility, and the crown on her head, and tosses them both away. Not anymore. As far as I'm concerned, the princess died alongside her father today" says Cecilia. "You can't do that! You have a kingdom to run" says Raid. "I'm not worthy of the crown. I don't know politics, I don't know how to govern the masses, or what to do in a crisis. I follow my heart to much, and when it comes to running a kingdom, it's always best if you follow your head instead" says Cecilia. Raid doesn't say anything. "Please! I'll so anything! Just don't reject my feelings (sniffles) I-I just couldn't take it" says Cescream. Raid sighs. "Man, they're going to kill me" says Raid. Meanwhile Winter finally gets Garrett, Jasmine, Vic and Scruffy to the safe area. Winter and Vic walk up to Elora. "How is that kid? The one with the injured leg" says Vic. "I'm afraid she's not well. She lost her parents right before her eyes...and what's worse...we found a doctor, but her leg...it had to be amputated" says Elora. Winter looks so sad. "I-I-" starts Winter as she starts crying. "It's okay. You did everything you could Frosty" says Vic. "Would you like to see her? She's been wanting to meet the people who saved her life" says Elora. Winter wiped away her tears and nods. Elora leads them to the remains of building, where the injured are being treated. "It's you! It's you! It's really you" says the girl. "Uh, hi. I'm Winter" says Winter. "Woooow. That's such a pretty name" says the girl. Winter elbows Vic. "I'm Vic" says Vic. "I'm Ledy" says the little girl. "It's very nice to meet you" says Winter. "Thank you for saving me" says Ledy. "I-I just wish I could have saved more of you" says Winter. Ledy looks down at her missing leg. "It's alright, cause the doctor says that it would have bad to keep it. I just (sniffles) I just, I miss my mommy" says Ledy as she starts crying. Winter quickly hugs her. "I'm all alone now" says Ledy. "No! I won't let you be alone! I'll take care of you" says Winter. "Hey frosty, don't be hasty-" starts Vic. "I-I've made up my mind. Ledy, I know this is a bit sudden, but how would you feel about coming to live with me" asks Winter. Ledy looks away. "I-I dunno" says Ledy. Vic walks up to Ledy. "You know kid, I lost my mom when I was young too. My dad went to jail, and I haven't seen him since. I know this is a big change for you, but hang in there. For now, just let the doctor take care of you" says Vic. Ledy nods. "If you're good, I'll get you a lollipop afterwards. That's what my dad used to do for me" says Vic. "I love lollipops" says Ledy. "It's settled then" says Vic. Meanwhile, Alyn and Ryah walk along. (Alyn has a flashback) A much younger looking Alyn swings a sword. "No no. That's now wight. Youw putting too much fowce into each swing. You must wearn contwol" says a taller version of Ryah with longer hair, and fancy armor on. "Y-yes ma'am" says Alyn. "Oh welax. Youw doing fine. I guawantee youw going to be numbew one at the touwnament" says Ryah. "Th-thank you ma'am" says Alyn. Ryah smiles. "Youw aways so sewious. Wighten up a wittle. I've waised you since you wewe thwee, you don't have to be so fowmal" says Ryah. "Yes ma'am, I mean, Ryah" says Alyn. (Flashback jumps forward). Alyn runs up to Ryah. "Hey! I won! I won" says Alyn. "I knew you couwd! Wets go get ice cweam to cewebrate" says Ryah. (Flashback jumps forward) Alyn walks out of an alley and sees Ryah talking to some guy. He decides to eavesdrop. "You can't send him! I won't awow it" says Ryah. "You, don't get a say in the matter, and neither does he. As a black key, it's his duty to-" starts the guy. "I'm going to the cewestal king" says Ryah. (Flashback jumps forward). Ryah looks exhausted, and Alyn walks up to her. "Good wuck today. If you win this match, you wiw become a high wanking diamond key someday" says Ryah. "Are you alright? You aren't looking so good" says Alyn. "I'm fine. Wew go get ice cweam again once you win" says Ryah. "I'm not a big anymore Ryah" says Alyn. "Awight, but the offew is stiw open" says Ryah. After the battle, Alyn walks to where Ryah always waits, but she's not there. "Ryah? Ryah? Where are you" asks Alyn. (Flashback ends, Alyn's inner monologue) "She disappeared after that. I had never seen her again, not until today". Ryah stops, and readies her metal gear. "What's the matter" asks Alyn. "I-Its noffing. Let's just continue" says Ryah. She goes to walk, but Alyn stops her. "How do I know I can trust you" asks Alyn. Ryah stays silent for a moment. "I thought I senseed an enemy, but it's no wonger awound" says Ryah. "Only because I masked my presence" says a voice from behind. Ryah quickly jumps in front of Alyn, but Alyn moves in front of her. "I'm strong enough to handle myself" says Alyn. "But-" starts Ryah. "Watch my back" says Alyn. "As you wish, mastew cwup weiwder" says Ryah reluctantly


End file.
